Life's Road Trip
by stephaniemorrison
Summary: Amy and Ricky met in foster care and started to develop feelings for each other. However, after a tragedy they were separated. A few years later they find each other again. What will happen? How will they deal with the obstacle put in their ways? Story filled with secrets, romance and twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Road Trip**

Hello everyone! This is my first story ever written, but i hope it's not too bad :)

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**October 15th 2004**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Amy. I don't have a last name. Not a real one anyways. I'm only 12 years old but I haven't had the best life. My mother abandoned me when I was a baby so I never met her. I was raised by Mrs. Hannigan alongside with other foster kids. Mrs. Hannigan is really nice, and she really does care for us; she makes us feel like a true family. But a part of me always feels like something is missing... During all these years, I've seen a lot of kids come and go, but I was never one of them. Neither was Ricky. He's one of the kids that live here with us. I still remember the day he got here…"_

**Flashback: 7 years ago**

The children at Mrs. Hannigan's foster home were playing outside with some toys that were donated by a family who lived nearby. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and the smile on their faces made it seem like they didn't have a care in the world. Mrs. Hannigan had gone to an important meeting, as she put it, so the kids stayed with Mr. Lewis, a good friend of hers. A 5 year old Amy was mesmerized with this music box that she found between all the "new" toys. It was a beautiful pink box and when she opened it, there was a little ballerina spinning along with a peaceful melody. They were all so distracted that they didn't even notice Mrs. Hannigan arrive; she was holding a little 6 year old boys hand.

"Kids come here for a second; I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Ricky and he is going to stay with us. I hope you're all nice to him" she told them. Amy was the first one to approach him. She had been here the longest so she was used to meeting new kids.

"Hi, I'm Amy. Want to see my new toy? It plays music!"

"Sure" Ricky answered shyly.

**End of flashback**

**Ricky's POV**

I was sitting across from Dr. Fields, a therapist who I would sometimes talk to.

"How did that make you feel?" he asked me.

"What do you want me to tell you?! That I'm mad at him, that I'm mad at the world?! That I don't think it's fair?! Because it's not! He took away everything from me!" I yelled at him. I hated my father for what he did to me. He was a drunk who abused me and my mother time after time until finally I was brought into Mrs. Hannigan's home 7 years ago.

"And how has it been since you arrived at this new home?" Dr. Fields asked me. I froze. I was used to showing anger, rage, but now he wanted me to talk about this; my new life, my new family. Good feelings. Mrs. Hannigan has been incredible and I don't even know why… I'm damaged…. I don't even deserve the patients she has with me. Amy tells me every day that I'm not as bad as I think I am. Aside from Mrs. H., she's the only person I truly trust. We've made a pact a longtime ago that I intend to keep.

**Flashback: 6 years ago****  
**

Ricky has been living at the foster home for a year now. It's been hard to get through to him. He's angry, sad; but mostly afraid. The school year had just started. He liked going to school. It was the first day and the kids were all in the playground before class. Ricky was sitting on the ground pretending to play the drums with 2 pencils he took from his backpack, when he heard a little girl cry out "Stop, please, give it back!" He thought he recognized the voice so he decided to get closer. He then saw 2 older kids holding Amy's music box above her head, while she tried to reach it.

"Come on, come and get it!" one of the boys said and they laughed.

"Give it back to her!" Ricky said angrily while approaching them. He must have looked really intimidating because the boys just said "ok ok, here!" and left.

"Thanks Ricky" Amy said with a smile. He just smiled back.

That night, everyone was asleep already, except for Amy. She was lying in bed listening to her music box under the covers, when she heard someone cry. She got up and followed the sound. It was coming from the boys' room. She went in carefully and saw Ricky tossing and turning in bed. She got closer and put her little hand on his head and whispered "Shhh, it's ok". He abruptly woke up from his nightmare and startled Amy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard you crying" she answered.

"I wasn't crying! I don't cry!" he said defensively.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" she reassured him.

"Why not?" Ricky asked intrigued.

"Because you helped me today, so I'm going to help you too. I promise." Amy said innocently.

"Thanks." Ricky simply whispered without knowing what else to say. Then, Amy stretched out her pinky, leaving Ricky with a confused expression on his face.

"We're friends right? So we have to promise to stick together and keep each other's secrets; pinky swear." Amy said.

**End of flashback **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**3 years later**

**June 16th 2007**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's my birthday! I turn 15 today. Mrs. Hannigan loves to celebrate our birthdays so she always prepares this delicious cake and after everyone sings happy birthday, we blow out the candles and make a wish. I haven't thought about what I'm going to wish for this year. For a while, I would wish to meet my mother; my biological mother. But I gave up on that. If she never came to find me, I guess she doesn't want to meet me, so why should I? Anyways… to be honest, there is something I would like; I wish I had the courage to tell Ricky that I liked him; I mean really like him! We've known each other for a longtime now; he has become my best friend. We have fun together, he makes me laugh all the time, he watches over me and I know deep down, under all that toughness, I can always count on him; plus he's super cute! I just wanted to go up to him, look into those gorgeous brown eyes and tell him that I had feelings for him. **NO scratch that** …I would tell him that I had a crush on him.** NO, too girly**… I don't even know how I would say it… But that doesn't even matter because I don't have the guts to say anything." _

"Hey birthday girl, are you coming or not?!" I turned and saw Ricky on my doorway. I was so distracted while writing that I didn't even see him until I heard his voice.

"Coming!" I said, as I closed my diary I put it away. When I got downstairs, my 5 foster siblings, Mrs. Hannigan and Mr. Lewis were in the living room around the table with this amazing cake waiting for me. After they all sang to me, I looked at the candles; it's time to make my wish.

"Come on Amy, make a wish and blow out the candles" Mrs. Hannigan said. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone started clapping their hands and I smiled. Even though I didn't know my biological parents, nor had a big family like some of the kids at school; in our own way, we were a family.

* * *

I sat on the front porch bench watching Ricky play ball with the 2 younger boys, Matt and Andy.

"So when are you going to tell him how you feel?" Mrs. Hannigan said while sitting next to me.

"Wh-what? I don't…, who said I had feelings for him?!" I stuttered.

Mrs. Hannigan chuckled "I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you by the way".

"I don't think so…" I said hesitantly. I know Ricky's been sleeping around with almost every girl at school. I don't know why he does it; I don't even think he has feelings for them. But he's always flirting with them.

"We're just friends" I said in a low voice.

**Ricky's POV**

"Ok guys, I'll be right back" I said to the boys while passing them the ball. I had a present for Amy that I wanted to give to her.

**Flashback: A week earlier**

I had asked Mrs. Hannigan if she would help me pick out something for Amy's birthday.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked me.

"I didn't really think of anything. I'm not very good at this, that's why I needed your help" I explained. After going in and out a few stores, something caught Mrs. Hannigan's eye. She went up to this store window and saw a vintage heart blue lily locket necklace "this is it" she simply said with a grin on her face.

"It's nice, but do you really think she'll like it?" I said.

"Definitely" she winked at me. "When Amy was younger, she would love to sneak into my room, open my jewelry box and look at my locket" she continued.

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing you wear it sometimes. What happened to it?" I asked.

"That's a story for another time. Now come on, let's go get Amy her present" she answered as she pulled me inside the store. I had started a new job at a butcher shop recently, so I wanted to pay for it myself.

**End of flashback **

As I was walking up to the front porch to meet Amy, I started feeling my heart beating faster and my palms sweating. _"Want is going on with you?"_ I thought to myself and took a deep breath.

I was finally standing in front of her and Mrs. Hannigan, "Amy, do you mind coming with me?"

"Sure" she said and got up from the bench.

We went for a walk near the lake not far from where we lived; "so I have a gift for you" I said.

"Really? You didn't have to. But what is it?" she asked getting a little excited. I took out a little blue velvet drawstring bag from my pocket and gave it to her.

"I hope you like it" I said nervously. She looked at me with a smile, accepted the present and opened it curiously. Inside was the heart shaped locket Mrs. Hannigan had helped me pick out.

"Ricky it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she said with a huge grin "I love you! I-I mean, I-I love it! The locket of course" she stuttered. She was so nervous that I didn't say anything; _"Did she just say she loved me?"_ the question ran through my head.

"Do you want me to help you put in on?" I asked, trying to ease the awkwardness that was installed between us. She nodded and handed me the necklace. Then she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. While I was securing the chain around her neck, a gentle breeze blew across my face and I took in the sweet smell of her perfume; her scent was amazing.

**Amy's POV**

His touch on my neck gave me a little shiver. "You know, Mrs. Hannigan used to have this beautiful locket necklace in her jewelry box. I would sometimes go to her room to look at it" I said, trying to distract myself. After my necklace was on, I turned to face Ricky.

"Yeah, I remember her wearing it. Do you know its story? She never got to answer me when I asked" he said while we made our way back home.

"Not really. Mrs. Hannigan never really liked to talk about herself. I've known her all my life, but I don't know much about her past. All I know is that it had 2 small pictures in it, but I never found out who they were" I told him.

We finally got home. Before I went back to my room, I turned to Ricky and said "Thanks again for the present".

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I was lying in my bed staring at the necklace Ricky had given me for my birthday. Then I started remembering the events of the day; my birthday party, my walk with Ricky. _"I only hope he didn't notice I told him __**I loved him**__. What was I thinking?! Geez…" _Apparently birthday wishes are more powerful than I thought.

"Amy? Can I come in?" I lifted my head and saw Ella, one of my foster sisters.

"Sure, it's your room too" I told her while laying my head back down.

"So what happened with Ricky? Did you finally tell him you liked him?" she asked.

"Why is everyone assuming I like Ricky?! We're just friends!" I said embarrassed.

"Because it's written all over your face" she said giggling. "Look Amy, can I be honest with you?" I nodded and she continued "you and Ricky are like my siblings, I love you guys, but I don't think he's good enough for you. Not now anyways. He's always flirting around with other girls… And I just think he is going to hurt you either it's intentionally or not".

"I know… you're probably right. But to me he's not only the school womanizer or the rough Ricky that everyone else sees; he's a good guy that had a hard childhood, like anyone of us actually. It's hard to explain." I told her.

"Well you know what I see? I see that you are completely in love with him!" Ella mocked me like any other sister would do.

I playfully threw her a pillow and we laughed without realizing little Stella was already a sleep "let's just go to sleep before we wake her up".

**Ella's POV**

I'm 15 years old and I came into foster care when I was 8 after my parents died in a car crash and there was no one else left to take care of me. Amy was always really nice to me; she was nice to everyone actually. She never really did meet her parents and was raised by Mrs. Hannigan, so it was probably less hurtful for her. But I don't mean to diminish her pain; everyone here has had their rough moments; including Ricky. I guess it's because of his past that he's always making out with girls; he's trying to feel something other than anger. Most of the kids at school are afraid of him because of his temper; although I know he's working on it. I'm probably the shyest girl here so people don't always notice me; but that kind of makes me a good observer.

When I got here, Ricky and Amy were already really close. Over the years, I could see Amy falling for him without her even noticing it. I truly believe that they could eventually be good for each other, however not until Ricky realizes he can't be afraid to love someone else; and unfortunately, he isn't there yet.

* * *

**A few days later**

**Ricky's POV**

One thing I like about this place is the quite. I sat on a park wood table while I looked at the lake. It was so peaceful, I could forget everything; at least for a moment…

"Can I sit with you?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ella; I simply nodded.

"So how are things going?" she asked. I don't know how, but Ella always knew when something was up, and she would always be there to listen. I just never did open up to her though; I had Dr. Fields for that.

"Good. How about you?" I questioned her.

"Ok. So how are things between you and that chick, what's her name... Julie, Jessica, Jenny …?" she asked. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what her name was. It was a meaningless thing, just like with every other girl at school.

"They aren't. You know I don't see the same girl twice." I answered and she looked at me with judgmental eyes. "I know; you don't need to say anything" I said before she could criticize me.

"Look Ricky, can I just say something? It's about Amy" she got my attention. "I know you like her; you might not know it or might not want to admit it, but you do. So my advice to you is: organize your life and think about what you really want for yourself. And when you decide you're ready to love her back, go for it. But don't you dare play with her or break her heart until then" I was surprised. This was the first time Ella talked so serious to me about something. She was always so shy. _"Wait a second. Did she just say – ready to love her __**back**__? __So she does love me? I mean I couldn't stop thinking about what she said after I gave her the present. But why does she love me? And most importantly; how can I love someone if Dr. Fields is always saying I don't even love myself?" _so many thoughts ran through my head.

"I know you don't like to talk about this; I just wanted you to listen. I love you both and I don't want to see anyone hurt. We've all been through enough for one lifetime" she said before leaving.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

1:05 AM – I can't fall asleep; I've been tossing and turning in bed. _"Why can't I stop thinking about Amy; her smile, her sent, her laugh?" _I thought. I decided to get up and make my way downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. I unexpectedly see the kitchen light on. I slowly walked towards the door and when I get there I see Amy.

"Ricky you scared me!" she said almost dropping the glass she had in her hand and I could almost swear I saw her blush.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was up. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down for some water. Well, do you have everything packed for band camp?" she asked.

"Yeah actually, I finished after dinner. I wasn't going to go because of my job at the butcher shop, but my boss said it was fine as long as I work her shift when she goes on vacation in August so" I explained to her.

"Well, I hope you have fun. We better go back to bed before we wake someone up" she said with a small smile and we went back to our rooms. "Goodnight Amy" I whispered before watching her go into her room "Goodnight Ricky".

* * *

**A few weeks later**

**July 10****th**** 2007**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear Diary,_

___It's been a calm summer. Ella and I got part-time jobs; she's been working at the local coffee shop and I'm at a clothing store. We've also been helping out Mrs. Hannigan taking care of the younger kids; Matt, Andy and Stella. Mr. Lewis comes by the house sometimes to read stories. He has been doing it ever since I can remember. Truthfully, I think he has a crush on Mrs. Hannigan; it's kind of cute. Anyways, Ricky is coming back from band camp tomorrow! He plays the drums for the marching band so that's why he signed up to go this summer. In a way, it was good to be a part from him these past weeks because after the whole "I love you" situation on my birthday, it was hard to not blush every time I bumped_ into him. That was really getting on my nerves. But I really do miss him… I miss my best friend".

**Ricky's POV**

After everything Ella said, I realized she had a point. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Amy; she's my best friend and the most important person to me. But my life is so screwed up; **I'm** so screwed up. How can anyone love me? I don't even know if I deserve it. What if I can't be fully committed to her and she gets hurt? However the truth is: I really miss her…

**Next day**

**Amy's POV**

Ella and I just got back from the park with Matt, Andy and Stella. "Hey guys! How was your day?" Mrs. Hannigan asked us while preparing a snack for everyone.

"It was great!" Matt said excited. He was 9 years old and was brought in a year ago. "I'm going to put away my things, I'll be right back" I said and went straight to my room. I opened the door and something caught my eye. There was an envelope on my bed, so I picked it up and opened it.

"Amy,

Meet me at the old house.

– Ricky"

Ricky was home and he wanted to meet me. I rushed downstairs to the kitchen, picked up an apple and said "I'm going for a walk, be back soon!"

**Ella's POV**

"Where is she going in a rush?" I asked.

"Ricky got home today and I saw him going into your room earlier with an envelope" Mrs. Hannigan said and we both giggled.

**Ricky's POV**

I'm at the old house near the lake where Amy and I used to play when we were younger. It's been abandoned for years; I don't know who the owners are or even if they're still alive. I kept it a secret for a while. I would run up here when Mrs. Hannigan wouldn't notice; but most of the times she would figure out I was gone and would get upset with me.

**Flashback: 5 years ago **

"Ricky, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry; you'll like it. Now come on!" Ricky answered and started to run. When they finally got to the abandoned house he searched for the window that he found opened the last time.

"Over here!" he said. Amy was starting to get a bit frightened, "don't worry; just take my hand" Ricky told her. It seemed like a nice house although it was a bit old and it was full of spider webs. There was no furniture, but it still had all its windows intact and the front door was locked.

"Aren't you scared to come here alone?" Amy asked while roaming the house with Ricky.

"No, I like to come here. Come, I want to show you something" Ricky pulled Amy's hand to another room.

Amy gazed "Is this want I think it is?"

Ricky had been collecting empty paint cans from the house nearby that was remodeling. There were cans of all sizes and behind them was a wood stool.

"Can I play?" Amy asked and Ricky nodded "sure".

**End of flashback**

**Amy's POV**

I haven't been to the old house in a while now. I was always a bit scared to go up there by myself. When I arrived, I looked around to make sure no one was watching; after all, this was private property. It seemed the coast was clear, so I decided to go around the house. All of a sudden, I come across a trail of white flowers so I began following them. It led me straight to the window I was looking for and there was a note.

"You're welcome. See you inside.

– Ricky"

I chuckled and went in. I already knew where to find him. I could hear the noise from here, so I made my way through the house. I finally saw Ricky; he was playing of his "drums" obviously.

**Ricky's POV**

"Still your favorite stress reliever isn't it?" I was startled by a voice; "Amy, I didn't hear you come in".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. By the way, thanks for the little help outside" she said.

"Well I knew you were always a bit scared to come here alone so" I said and we both laughed. After a bit, silence took over. I got up from my stool; I was getting nervous.

"So…" she began to say, when I interrupted her.

"Amy I…" but then I froze. How was I going to say it? I hadn't practice this part. Truth is: I couldn't stop thinking about her; even when I was with other girls that I eventually met at band camp. But talking about _feelings_ was not my strong point.

"Ricky?" she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I missed you Amy" I blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"I missed you too Ricky" I said biting my bottom lip, a habit I've had for years when I'm nervous.

"What you said, a few weeks ago, is it true? Do you really have… feelings for me?" he went right to the point. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth opened, but no sound come out; I didn't know what to say! By now I was probably so red, my face could explode.

"Ricky I-I… I do like you, of course. You-you're my best friend" I tried running from the actual question, but it was in vain. He started getting closer to me. My heart was beating quickly. He took my hand, looked deep into my eyes "I mean real feelings Amy… besides friendship".

**Ricky's POV**

I had finally decided that this is what I wanted; to feel this excitement rush inside me every time I'm near her, to look into her stunning hazel eyes and see the strength she had. This is what I needed.

"What difference does it make?" she asked while releasing her hand from mine and turning away from me. "You're always with a different girl…" she continued.

"They don't mean anything Amy" I tried explaining.

She turned to me again "Then why do you do it? Why do you sleep around with every girl?"

"Do you think it's something I'm proud of? I just do it…" I told her, trying to control my anger; I didn't want to scare her.

"Would you ever stop doing it? **Could** you ever **stop** doing it?" she questioned me.

"Yes Amy, I can and I would, for the right reason" I started getting closer to her again. I stared at her lips; she was doing that habit of hers again. If she only knew what it did to me...

**Amy's POV**

He kept coming closer. At this point, we were inches away from each other. I wanted to kiss him so badly. But I couldn't just give in; I mean this is Ricky we're talking about.

"Then when you do find the right reason, maybe we could… talk" I said, but regretted my choice of words _"Damn, why did I say talk?!" _I thought.

"Or we could just…" he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he came closer to me; closer than any other guy has ever gotten. His lips lingered millimeters from mine; both our breaths were uneven. Our lips finally touched; his were so soft and sweet. My lips parted and he deepened the kiss.

**Ricky's POV**

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. After what seemed a lifetime, we broke the kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. I've never felt like this before; do I even deserve this? We were quiet for a while when she turned to me and said "What now?"

"I don't know. I guess we're just going to have to figure it out as we go along" I answered and stretched out my hand. She grabbed it, entwining our fingers and we made our way back home together.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I was really glad when I found out Amy and Ricky had finally decided to admit they had feelings for each other; it was about time! Despite the fact that I know Ricky truly loves Amy, this whole relationship thing is really new to him and I think he's kind of scared. But they've been together for a few months now, and everything is going great. Girls at school are extremely jealous of Amy and they still try to flirt with Ricky when she's not around, but he always finds a way to say no.

_Ups, I think my teacher just realized I was looking out the window instead of listening to whatever she was saying_. Luckily the school bell just rang so I put away my stuff and rushed out of class. I spotted Amy at her locker talking to Ricky who was leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Ella!" She called out to me.

I went up to them "Hey, what's up?"

"I'll see you guys later" Ricky said and gave Amy a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"Come on, let's go get lunch!" Amy grab my arm and pulled me.

I chuckled "You're awfully happy today, what is going on with you Amy?!"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just in a good mood" she answered with a huge smile.

"Are you and Ricky… you know" I asked her curiously.

She blushed a little "No! We haven't… I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean his been with so many girls and I've never…"

"But have you ever talked about it?" I continued.

"Yeah. He really wants to, obviously. But I told him I wanted to wait" she answered timidly.

After lunch we went to class and the day went by smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**Mrs. Hannigan's POV**

I've been taking care of foster children for the last 15 years. I started right around the time I moved to California looking for a fresh start. I found this place in a calm town near a lake and thought it was perfect. The neighborhood is very friendly and some people even help with donations like clothing and toys for the children.

My kids sometimes ask me about my story; _"Where is your family Mrs. Hannigan?",_ _"Why aren't you married?", "Do you have kids?"… _But just like them, there are things I don't like to remember nor talk about. I once read a quote _"Don't let the sadness of the past and the fear of the future ruin the happiness of your present"_ and I decided to base my life on that sentence.

My children are everything to me. They give me so many enjoyable moments; a simple smile on their faces can make my day. Of course some of them were hard to deal with; not all of them were willing to let me help them, but everyday was a new day and as someone very special to me used to say _"there is always hope". _

I love all of them, even the ones that no longer live with me, but Amy was the first child I took in, hence the one I've known the longest; I've taken care of her since she was born practically. I had already moved from Arizona when Allison, her biological mother, showed up at my door step desperate with a 3 days old baby girl saying she couldn't take care of her and that I owed her at least that. The truth is: I did know Amy's mother from a very long time ago, but I could never tell her about it because I would have to open up to her about my past; and that was something I couldn't bear to do.

Amy was my little girl and I didn't want to see her get hurt. That's why I've been struggling with what I had to do…

A week ago, a social worker came to me talking about a couple that was looking for a teenage boy to adopt and they were very moved by Ricky's story. _"What am I going to do?" _I can't be selfish enough to deny anyone the chance to be a parent, so many kids wish for this opportunity. But I know this is going to crush my Amy's heart; and Ricky's too of course. Their relationship has always been so genuine. She's been a great influence on him and he makes her happy. From what I understood, the couple lived about an hour from us, but it wouldn't be the same. However, I still had to talk to him about it, and it would be tonight.

* * *

After Dinner, Amy and Ella where cleaning up the kitchen. I decided to approach Ricky "Want to join me outside for a bit?"

"Of course" and we made our way to the front porch. It was a warm night of June.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ricky went right to the question.

"Well, I have some news but I don't know how you're going to react" I began, knowing from the start he probably wasn't going to like it.

"What is it?" he asked a bit nervous already.

"You see, a social worker came to see a few days ago. Apparently there is a couple that might be interested in taking care of you" I said.

"What? Me?! Why me? I'm 16 already. Why not a younger kid? That's what couples always look for, isn't it?" he said confused and a little upset.

"Well from what I know, they aren't as young as they used to be, so they aren't looking for a young child and they were very touched by your story. The social worker said they're a very nice couple. Just give them a chance; they would really like to meet you" I tried convincing him, even if my heart was breaking into little pieces.

"Fine, I'll think about it" he said before standing up. He gave me a kiss goodnight and went to bed.

**Ricky's POV**

"_There is a couple that might be interested in taking care of you" _I couldn't stop thinking about what Mrs. Hannigan had said. I was so shocked that I forgot to ask where were they from. _"Am I going to move far away? What about Amy? I can't leave her; I love her…" _

I couldn't fall asleep.

The next morning I got out of bed early. I decided not to tell anything to Amy before I knew a bit more about all this; I didn't want to upset her just yet.

When I got to the kitchen for breakfast, Mrs. Hannigan was already there "Couldn't sleep either?" she asked me.

"I guess. I thought about what you said and I agree to meet them, but that's it until I know more. I'm not moving far away from Amy" I said firmly.

"Ok then. How about today? It's Sunday, you don't have school or have to go to work so it's a perfect day" she said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

I was sitting on a park bench with the social worker, waiting for the couple to arrive.

"Here they come" she said to me and we stood up.

"Ricky, this is Margaret and Shakur, the couple I was talking to you about."

"Hi Ricky, it's nice to finally meet you" Margaret said.

"Hi" I simply said with a smile.

"I'll leave you 3 so you can get to know each other a little better" the social worker said.

The afternoon went by smoothly, they were indeed a nice couple, but I was still having a hard time taking it all in.

"Would I still be able to visit everyone?" I asked them.

"Of course! We live just a little over an hour away, so it's not that far. Once in a while you can come visit your friends" Shakur answered.

"I don't mean only once in a while; I have a girlfriend, and have to be able to see her" I explained to them.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can figure something out" Margaret simply said.

* * *

When I finally got home, I decided that it was time to tell Amy everything. I took her to the old house where we have been hanging out the past few months. We were sitting on a small folding mattress that I had found in Mrs. Hannigan's attic and brought it here. I sat against the wall with my right arm wrapped around her while she leaned her head against my chest.

"So you're just going to go?" she asked. She couldn't look at me; instead she just looked down at our intertwined fingers.

"I think I have to. Hey, look at me" I said and noticed a tear streaming down her face when she turned to me. I wiped it away with my thumb and continued "it's not that far, just an hour away. I'll still see you every chance I get" I assured her trying to convince myself as well.

"But it's not going to be the same" she said looking into my eyes. I knew she was right but I didn't even want to think about it.

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. _"Why does he have to go?" _I was just staring at him when all of a sudden he smashed his lips against mine. After a few seconds we parted for air.

"I love you Amy" he said. His voice was shaking, yet there was so much sincerity in his eyes. I've never seen him so vulnerable.

"I love you too Ricky" I smiled and bit my lip. That moment I knew it. I knew I wanted him. I knew I was ready. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him in for a kiss. His hands were on my waist as our kiss got deeper and more passionate.

He broke the kiss "Amy, I don't think we shou-" I placed my index finger over his lips "Shh, don't say anything".

Amy pressed her lips against his once more. His hands roamed her back as he pulled her in closer to him. They parted and she slowly lowered herself onto the mattress, never breaking eye contact between them. He moved until his body hovered above hers; he captured her lips as she entwined her fingers in his hair. The kiss was so intense, but Ricky wanted to take things slow, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

He pulled away from her and removed his shirt. Amy was already missing his touch. She stood up as well and removed her own. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen to her face when she took off her shirt. She blushed. He stared down at her hands as they travelled through his arms, his shoulders and lastly his muscular chest and abs. They smiled at each other and she pulled him onto her once more; they kissed enthusiastically. His hand traveled her body and she closed her eyes, gasping as he cupped her breast gently through her bra.

Ricky ran his hand down again and unbuttoned her jeans before removing them. After he tossed her pants on the pile of clothes that was forming on the floor, he started leaving a trail of light kisses from her stomach all the way to her neck then along her jaw line, causing her to moan. He looked into Amy's eyes and saw his own burning desire reflected.

She laid there so exposed; she'd never felt so nervous but at the same time so alive. There were countless sensations rushing throughout her body. She attacked his lips.

They removed each other's remaining clothes until they were completely naked. Ricky ran his eyes over her gorgeous body and she did the same; their breaths were heavy.

Ricky wanted her so badly, but he had to ask "Amy, are you sure you want this?"

She bit her bottom lip "I'm sure".

He spread her legs and positioned himself above her. His body moved slowly over hers while he looked at her making sure she was ok. Her eyes were shut and she moaned with pain and pleasure. He buried his face in her neck and ran his hand up her thigh feeling her soft skin causing her to shiver under his touch.

They explored each other's bodies; they had never felt such deep connection or intense desire towards another person. Pleasure invaded them and they couldn't imagine being apart from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

The sun began to rise as the light streamed in the old house from the window. They had fallen asleep in each other arms. Amy snuggled her head onto his chest.

Ricky was the first one to wake up. He smiled at the sight of her lying in his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, he realized it was already morning and they had to go back home before anyone noticed they were gone all night.

**Ricky's POV**

"Amy, wake up, we have to go" I whispered softly. She opened her left eye and looked and me.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes then stretching her arms.

"I don't know, but the sun is up already". She widened her eyes realizing what that meant. So we quickly got dressed and ran back home. Luckily, I had my keys on me thus, after opening the door very gently, we took off our shoes and tiptoed to our rooms trying not wake up anyone.

* * *

**June 13****th**** 2008**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear diary,_

___It's been a while and I_ have so much to write about! My life's been crazy lately! 3 days ago, Ricky found out he was being adopted into this nice family. I'm trying to be happy for him, _because it's what any one of us hopes that will happen_, but selfishly I'm not too thrilled. Being taken by another family means he's going to move to a new home, new city, even a new school; and it's hard. Especial now that we've gotten so _**close… **__It happened on the same night I found out about everything. I've never felt anything like it. It hurt more than I thought it would, but he was so careful with me. _

_Unfortunately, he's moving tomorrow. Still, he promised we would see each other every chance we got. I just hope he keeps his promise"._

* * *

**The next day**

The door bell rang.

"Hello! You must be Mrs…" said Mrs. Hannigan as she opened the door.

"Oh just call me Margaret. My husband Shakur is just parking the car. You must be Ricky's foster mother, correct?" Margaret said as she held out her hand.

"Yes. I'm Kate. Kate Hannigan" she said, shaking Margaret's hand.

"Ricky!" Mrs. Hannigan called out.

**Ricky's POV**

I look around my room one last time to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Matt and Andy, my younger foster brothers, held onto my legs begging me not to go.

"Guys, I promise I'll come visit and play ball with you, ok? Now, who wants to help me bring my stuff to the car?" I asked.

They jumped up and down "Me! Me!"

I gave them each something to take to the car and chuckled, _"I'm going to miss these little monsters"._

Margaret and Shakur were at our doorway already. "Is that your last bag?" Shakur asked, pointing at what I had in my hand.

"Yes" I answered.

"We'll go put it in the car while you say your goodbyes. It was a pleasure meeting you all, thank you Mrs. Hannigan" Margaret said, taking my things and heading out the door to the car.

Then came the worst part: saying **goodbye**. I started with the younger kids, giving them tight hugs and a kiss on each of their heads.

After that I approached Ella and pulled her in for a hug "Thanks" I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome. Now don't be a stranger!" she said and smiled.

Next came Mrs. Hannigan, she had been like a mother to me and I loved her for that.

"I'll always be here if you need anything" she said while squeezing me tight in her embrace.

"Thanks for everything. Just keep an eye on her for me, will you?" I told her in a low voice and she responded with a wick.

After that was the last goodbye; and the **hardest**. Amy couldn't keep her eyes off the floor; I think she just didn't want me to see her crying. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her. She pressed her face onto my chest and sobbed.

"Amy, please don't make this harder than it already is. Please." I whispered to her; I hated seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry, I know" she said, wiping away her tears with her hands. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto to me firmly; I hugged her back no wanting to let go. I pecked her on the cheek; she brought her face to mine and we kissed deeply. After we parted and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" she said and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I slowly let her go, said goodbye to everyone one more time and left out the door. I couldn't stay there any longer because I didn't want them to see the tear that was threatening to fall. It eventually did, coursing down my cheeks when I was heading to the car and I quickly wiped it away. I looked back one last time before going in the car.

**Amy's POV**

I watched him leave the house. I wanted to run after him so badly but Mrs. Hannigan, who I sometimes called mom, put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. She gave me a sympathetic smile trying to tell me everything was going to be ok. I stared back outside and saw him look at us one last time and before I knew it, he was gone.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Ella's POV**

It's been a few weeks since Ricky left. He and Amy have been calling each other every day. Still it's been a bit hard for her. She's always saying she's fine, but we can all tell she's not. Meanwhile, school was finally over so we started our summer jobs.

"So how's Ricky? I heard you on the phone last night" I asked Amy while we were walking to work.

"He's doing ok. Actually, he left yesterday for Seattle with his adopted parents for a business trip I think" she answered.

We had arrived to the coffee shop where I worked "I'll talk to you later then" I said before going in.

"See you later" she responded then continued her way to the clothing shop that wasn't too far away.

* * *

Later that night everyone was fast asleep when unexpectedly Mrs. Hannigan barged into their rooms calling out for them and coughing.

"Kids get up! The house is on fire! We have to go!"

They all hurried downstairs, covering their mouths with their shirts. There were flames everywhere but everybody managed to get outside safely with only a few scratches. The firefighters got there as fast as they could, but the flames seemed to have devoured the whole house.

Mrs. Hannigan cried out "My home! No, please!" The children all wrapped their arms around her for comfort, not believing what was happening right in front of them.

Mr. Lewis came as fast as he could. He spoke to the chief of the fire department who said the fire was most likely caused by a short circuit, but they would know for sure as soon as the fire was completely put out. After everyone was checked out by the paramedics, he took them back to his house. It took a while for everyone to calm down, but eventually they all got so tired that they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the neighborhood was shocked to find out what happened to Mrs. Hannigan's home. The firefighters had confirmed that it was indeed caused by a short circuit. It was devastating.

Leo Boykewich was the wealthy owner of a sausage business and had a butcher shop in town. Since it wasn't too far away, every now and then he would come by personally to see how his business was doing. This summer, he took the opportunity that his son Ben was home and brought him along so he could learn about the family business.

When they got to town, they heard about the terrible news. Leo would occasionally come across Mrs. Hannigan at the shop and he always thought she was a very kind person, admiring her for taking in so many less fortunate children. He knew he had to do something to help.

"Jeffrey, do you know where Mrs. Hannigan is staying?" Leo asked his employee.

"Sure Mr. Boykewich. She's staying at Mr. Lewis's house. I'll write down his address."

* * *

Leo and his son Ben made it to Mr. Lewis doorstep and knocked. Few seconds later, Mr. Lewis opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Boykewich! What brings you here?" He asked, surprised to see him there.

"Good morning Mr. Lewis. This is my son Ben. Is Mrs. Hannigan here? I would like to talk to her." Leo said.

"Of course, come on in" he said, stepping away from the door so they could both go inside. Once they got to the kitchen, Mrs. Hannigan and Amy were preparing lunch.

"Mrs. Boykewich, what a lovely surprise. And who might this young man be?" Mrs. Hannigan asked referring to Ben.

"This is my Son Ben. Actually I came to talk to you; I promise I won't take much of your time" Leo said.

"Well why don't you both stay for lunch and you can talk more calmly?" Mr. Lewis offered.

"We would love to, thank you" Leo answered kindly.

Mrs. Hannigan turned to Amy "Why don't you and Ben go see if Ella needs help with the kids" Mrs. Hannigan suggested.

"Sure. This way Ben" Amy said leading the way to the backyard. Ella was outside playing with their younger foster siblings.

When they arrived outside, Amy introduced both of them "Ella this is Ben, Mr. Boykewich's son. Ben this is my foster sister Ella and those over there are Matt, Andy and Stella".

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry for what happened to your house" Ben said sympathetically.

"Thanks..." Ella said.

"So how old are you?" Ben blurted out nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"We're both 16" Ella answered. Amy was a bit distracted but Ben was completely mesmerized by her.

**Ben's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off Amy. I admired the way she ran her fingers through her silky long light brown hair, the distant look within her stunning hazel eyes, her elegant long legs. She was simply beautiful. I had to know this girl.

"Guys, let's go eat!" we heard calling out and we went back inside.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around Mrs. Lewis's table and eating.

"So Mr. Boykewich, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mrs. Hannigan asked.

"Well I came to town to see how business was going and found out what happened to your home, I'm very sorry" he began.

"Thank you" she said holding back a small tear.

"But that's why I'm here. I would like to help you and your children. I own a 3 family building in New York that I had constructed a while back and I'm not planning on using it anytime soon. I would be very glad to offer it to you, at least until you get settled. I know it's far, but I hope you'd consider my offer" he explained.

Amy stood up from her seat "What? New York? I can't go to New York! What about Ricky?!" she exclaimed and left the dining room.

Mrs. Hannigan was shocked with his offer. She didn't want to accept it at first, especially because of Amy, but he insisted so such, and she really didn't have a place right now; Mr. Lewis's house was too small for all her children. So she eventually said yes, but promised to repay him back for his generous help.

After a week, Mr. Boykewich had helped them get settled in the new house and even got her a job at one of his butcher shops. Mr. Lewis had decided to go along and help them out because as Amy suspected, he indeed cared very deeply for Mrs. Hannigan. Everything was looking better except for Amy.

She was really upset when she found out Mrs. Hannigan had definitely accepted the offer. How was she going to see Ricky while living on the other side of the country? Additionally to that, after the fire, everything was lost, including his phone number; she could never memorize it.

So before she left town, she wrote him a letter explaining everything and gave it to their next door neighbor knowing sooner or later he would show up to visit.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your reviews! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

I just got back from Seattle and strange thing: Amy hasn't answered her phone in almost 2 days; neither has anyone else at our foster home. So seeing that today was Saturday, I decided to visit them and find out what was going on.

When I got to town, I was shocked. Our house was burned down, completely destroyed! My heart was pounding brutally, _"What happened to everyone? Where's Amy? Were they…" _**No,** I had to shack the thought out of my head. I quickly knocked on our neighbors' door.

"Ricky, so nice to see you. It's been a while" Mrs. Lawrence said after she opened the door; luckily she was home.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Lawrence, but what happened here? Where is everyone?!" I asked anxiously; _I __**hope**__ everyone is ok._

"Oh, you don't know? There was a fire caused by a short circuit. Fortunately Mrs. Hannigan and the children weren't hurt. However they had to move away. Wait here one second" she said, running inside her house. I sighed with relief knowing they were all ok but promptly a frown formed on my face _"Where did they move to?" _Short after, Mrs. Lawrence came back to the door.

"Here, Amy left this letter for you explaining everything. She had a feeling you would stop by" she said handing me an envelope with my name on it.

I smiled and said "thank you Mrs. Lawrence" before leaving.

* * *

Once I got home, I could smell dinner cooking. I followed the pleasant smell and saw Margaret behind the kitchen stove stirring the food.

"Ricky, you're home! So how were your friends?" she said, happy to see me.

"I didn't get to see them", she looked at me with a confused expression and I continued explaining "there was a fire at our foster home, and they had to move away".

"Oh my God! A fire?! Is everyone alright?! Where did they move to?" she asked stunned.

"I think so. I talked to the next door neighbor. Amy let me a letter but I haven't had the chance to read it yet" I answered.

"Well how about you help me set up the table and after dinner you can go to your room and read it?" Margaret suggested.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

After dinner, I cleaned away my plate and went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and opened the envelope.

"_Ricky,_

_By now you probably know what happened. It was horrible seeing our childhood home being destroyed that way. We had nowhere to go. We spent the next 2 nights at Mr. Lewis's house, but it was just too small for all of us to stay indefinitely. _

_Mr. Boykewich, the owner of the butcher shop, happened to showed up in town and offered us an apartment in New York. NEW YORK CITY! It was such a crazy idea. I couldn't believe it when mom said "yes". I was so furious. I am furious. I don't know how we're going to do this. I love you, but how are we going to make this work when I'm all the way across country?! _

_Well, we lost everything in the fire; including your number, so I'll be waiting for you to contact me through Mr. Boykewich._

_Yours truly,_

_Amy"_

* * *

**In New York**

**Ella's POV**

It's been almost 3 weeks since we got to New York. Seeing as the 3 apartments were empty, Mr. Boykewich let Amy and me stay in the top floor apartment, while Mrs. Hannigan, Mr. Lewis and my younger foster siblings Matt and Stella stayed in the basement apartment. Andy, our other 5 year old foster brother had to stay back in California because the social worker had found a permanent home for him; she was already dealing with the paperwork for his adoption.

Fortunately, Mr. Boykewich had previously furnished the apartments, otherwise it would be even more complicated if we still had to buy everything new. There's already so much that we need to get. Amy and I are even planning on trying to get jobs, at least for the rest of the summer, so that we could help out.

Speaking of Amy, I don't know what it is, but something's up with her. Sure she misses Ricky and she's been anxious for him to say something; however that wasn't it.

I went into her room to put away some stuff and saw her in bed.

"Amy it's the middle of the day, what are you doing in bed?"

"I woke up this morning with a huge headache; I think I might be sick" she said. I sat on her bed and put my hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever; she wasn't warm. Soon after, she abruptly got up with her hand covering her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I followed her to make sure she didn't need anything.

After she threw up most of her lunch, she sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned her head on the wall. I was afraid to ask, but I knew I had to.

"Amy what is going on? Are you… pregnant?"

**Amy's POV**

I looked at Ella with tears threatening to overflow from my eyes. I've been trying to avoid that thought for a few days now; but hearing someone else said it out loud made it feel real and it was terrifying.

"I don't know" I answered shutting my eyes letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

* * *

**July 18****th**** 2008**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what to do. 3 days ago I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. We were so careful… How the hell did this happen? _

_After I took the test, I eventually decided to go to a doctor's appointment. He confirmed I was pregnant and told me I was 5 weeks along. I couldn't hold it in and started to cry. I could tell he was worried and asked me about the father of my baby. I rapidly wiped away my tears, said I was ok, that it was just an emotional moment and thanked him for the tissue. _

_My life is a complete mess: I'm pregnant at 16 and Ricky hasn't said a word since I left him that letter. Did he not get it yet? Or did he read it, but just isn't interested anymore? Could he have found someone else already? _

_I don't know if I can do this. I haven't even told anyone; except for Ella. She thinks I should tell Mrs. Hannigan, but I'm so embarrassed…_

* * *

A few days have passed by and I've finally gathered the courage to go talk to Mrs. Hannigan who I sometimes called mom; because that's what she's been all my life: a mother. I haven't spoken to her much lately because I was still mad at her for making us move here, but I had to put that aside right now…

After dinner, Ella and I cleaned up the kitchen and I decided to go talk to my mom. She was sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

"Mom?"

She turned around "Amy I didn't see you there, come sit with me" she said as she gestured for me to sit beside her on the couch.

I sat down. She must've sensed that something was wrong. She turned off the television and pulled me in a bear hug; I sobbed.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is it because of Ricky? Don't worry, everything is going to be ok" she said with a frown trying to calm me down.

"I… mom I'm… … pregnant…" I stuttered. I watched her reaction. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Amy, honey… How did you let this happened?" she said, although not in a judging tone.

"I don't know… we were careful… we were… and now Ricky hasn't said anything yet a-and I'm p-pregnant and I ca-can't do this" I collapsed in her arms again crying.

"Shh, it's ok, we're going to make this work. Everything is going to be ok" she tried to comfort me.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

After I read Amy's letter I decided to write her back. Since I'd worked at the butcher shop back home, I knew where to find Mr. Boykewich, so I would thrive up there and ask him to give her the letter.

I re-read her letter; what does she mine by this "…_I don't know how we're going to do this. I love you, but how are we going to make this work…_"? Does she want us to break up? Because I really don't know how we're going to do this...

The next day, I drove to Boykewich International, where Mr. Boykewich's main office was. I stepped out of the elevator with the letter in my hand.

I approached the secretary's desk where there was this skinny guy spinning around in the chair. There was no else here, so I just decided to ask him "Hi, I'm Ricky Underwood. I would like to speak with Mr. Boykewich. Is he available?"

**Ben's POV**

I was waiting around for my dad at the office when this guy came in.

After he introduced himself I thought to myself _"Ricky… where do I know that name from?"_

"Hum, sorry but he's in a meeting. I have no idea how long he's going to be" I said.

"I really needed to talk to him. I drove an hour purposely for it" he said a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, I'm just his son, I don't know much about his meetings nor how long he's usually in there" I explained.

"You're his son? Well maybe you could help me. He recently helped out some people very important to me and I needed to get this letter to my girlfriend. Can you do that?" he said handing me an envelope with the name "Amy" on it. That's it! When I went with my dad to offer the New York apartment to that family, Amy said she didn't want to go because of "Ricky". So this is the guy she's seeing? Please, she could do much better.

"Sure, don't worry about it" I said taking the letter.

"Thanks" he replied, shaking my hand and then left. A few minutes later, Camille, my dad's secretary came out of his office.

"Sorry I left you here by yourself Ben, but your dad needed me to help him out with this paperwork. I don't know how long he's still going to be in there with his client though" she explained.

"It's ok. I'll just see him at home then. Bye Camille".

When I got home, I was still holding Ricky's letter. Curiosity was killing me. _"Just a little pick"_ I said to myself. So I opened the envelope and started reading it.

"_Dear Amy,_

_I miss you like crazy. I just got your letter and I don't know what to say... I was shocked when I got to Mrs. Hannigan's house and saw it was gone. Then knowing you all moved to New York… I have no idea how we're going to do this, but regardless of whatever happens, I want you to know that you will always be the most important person in my life. Let's just keep talking and we'll figure things out along the way._

_I love you._

_Ricky"_

_Geez, does he actually believe they're going to be able to have a long distance relationship?_ I thought after reading his letter.

"Ben? Are you home?" I heard my dad call out. I quickly put away the letter in my drawer and ran downstairs "Coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Life's Road Trip**

Hey guys! I know I've been fast forwarding the story a little, but don't worry. The purpose is to start slowing down after this chapter when they get to college :)

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**5 months later**

**December 20****th**** 2008**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear diary,_

_It's almost Christmas and I'm already 27 weeks along in my pregnancy. Luckily my morning sickness are over, however I've had these insane food cravings! My favorite is chocolate though; I can't get enough of it!_

_To be honest, after talking to my mom and Ella, I considered having an abortion; simply terminating it. I was scared, terrified really, but I just couldn't go through with it. Don't get me wrong; I'm still petrified! Yet when I heard its little heart beat for the first time, I knew I had made the right decision._

_After I decided to keep my baby, I tried to hide it as much as I could, especially at school so that people wouldn't stare and gossip. However at 15 weeks, I couldn't hide my baby bump anymore. I stopped fitting into my shirts and jeans. _

_Yeah, about __**that**__ person… I've been avoiding saying his name. During the first few weeks I would cry every day. Stupid hormones... He never answered my letter and I know he got it because we looked up our old neighbors' phone number and called her. She said he indeed went by her house and she gave him the letter. There were days I wanted to fly out to California and go look for him to try and understand what the hell happened. But mom didn't encourage it because I'm pregnant and I had no idea where he actually lived. He would always visit us… I even tried looking up his adoptive parents on the internet, but nothing came up. I didn't even know their last name or anything about them for that matter so it wasn't much help. So after a while I just gave up. He probably settled we couldn't have a long distance relationship and decided not to write back. Or maybe he just found someone else. At times I even asked myself if he ever did love me like he said he did._

_However I got tired of the "what ifs"; so I took a stand. I'm going to continue to live my life, get a job, go to school and get my teaching degree; all while I take care of my son. Oh! I hadn't said anything about it yet, had I?! I found out I'm having a boy. I still haven't named him; I think I might wait to see him first. He's the only guy I care about right now. It's still a little weird when I feel him move around inside me but it makes me feel… happy; like everything is going to be ok"._

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

It's been a while since I gave Mr. Boykewich's son the letter to send to Amy, but she hasn't said anything. I guess she really didn't believe we could make it. Or maybe I didn't mean as much to her as she meant to me. It hurts, but what can I do… I thought of going to Mr. Boykewich himself and get the New York apartment address, but she probably didn't want to see me right now. Still, I'm starting to save up some money so that I can fly out there in the summer.

* * *

**In New York**

Amy's baby bump kept on growing. She had regular doctors' appointments that she never missed. Most of the times, Ella or her mother would come along. Despite everything, she had the tremendous support of her family and a few friends she met at school. However, some days were harder than others; after all, Amy was still a teenager, which itself already involved major mood swings, let alone being pregnant.

Every now and then she would lie in bed rubbing her belly tenderly and wouldn't resist opening the heart locket Ricky had given her and simply gaze at his picture inside; she still hadn't had the courage to take it off. Even though she promised she wouldn't think about him, forbidding anyone to say his name, the truth was she was still in love with him and she did miss him.

* * *

**2 months later**

**February 19****th**** 2009**

**Ella's POV**

"How about we all go to the mall today after class?" I asked Amy while having lunch at school. We were sitting with Madison and Lauren, some friends we met after we moved to New York and enrolled at the new high school.

"The mall? Seriously? Have you seen me recently? I waddle! How much fun can a trip to the mall be with a pregnant girl that waddles?!" She's been extremely cranky. Especially now that her due date is getting closer and closer; she's uncomfortable all the time and getting more anxious. All this, plus the hormones, makes her crabby. We're all getting a bit crazy around her, but we try to understand. In addition to that, last week was Valentine's Day. Thus, I wanted to try and get her mind off things.

"Come on Amy, it might be fun" said Madison, she's quite amusing but has a huge weakness: she can't resist to any guy who tells her she's pretty. She is the complete opposite of Lauren. Lauren has her feet on the ground, she's independent and she likes to think everything through.

"Fine. But afterwards don't complain that I can't keep up with you guys" We all rolled our eyes and giggled at Amy's grouchiness.

When we got there, we realized we'd forgotten a small detail: there are always happy couples hanging out at the mall. Lauren and I watched Amy's reaction as a couple passed by us holding hands. Madison however, was already looking at these fantastic boots that were displayed in a store window.

Amy took a deep breath and said "So where do you guys want to go first?"

"Let's start by this store!" said Madison, pointing at the store that had the boots displayed.

* * *

We spent the afternoon trying out some clothes, laughing, chatting and just having fun. After a while, we had to sit down because Amy was getting tired. Lauren started staring at her, when she realized Amy was shifting very often and just had this expression on her face like she wasn't feeling too well.

"Amy, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I think" she answer but the look on her face said otherwise.

**Amy's POV**

"I'm just…" without warning I felt a sharp pain. This wasn't a kick, it couldn't be. "Uhh!" I cried out as I was clutching my stomach.

"Oh my God! Amy, are you ok?! Are you in labor?!" Madison asked completely panicking.

"It can't be, she still has 2 weeks to go" Ella said worried.

"The… ba…by is… comiiiiing… Ow!" I blurted out, breathing heavily.

* * *

The ambulance arrived shortly after Lauren called and they rushed Amy to the hospital. Ella went along with her while the other 2 waited at the mall for Lauren's brother to pick them up; but they promised to meet her there.

When they got to the hospital the doctor and nurses checked Amy and took her to a room. Ella stayed behind to fill out some forms for her admission, but later on joined her. She already had a hospital gown and was standing over the hospital bed. The OBGYN had told her although her water had broken, she wasn't fully dilated yet.

When Amy saw her foster sister come in her room she sighed "Ella where's mom? I can't do this by myself" she said completely frightened.

"She'll be here any minute, don't worry. Until then you have me. Madison and Lauren are coming as well, and Mr. Lewis is sure to show up" Ella said with a smile.

40 minutes later, Mrs. Hannigan finally made it to the hospital. She rushed to ask the nurse where she could find Amy's room. As soon as she walked in, Amy was lying in bed and sighed in relief.

"Mom, I-I'm so scared" she said.

Mrs. Hannigan approached her bed and gave her a tight hug "I know sweetie, but I'm here now" she said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

11:56pm – Everyone except for Ella and Mrs. Hannigan had gone home already because it was getting late and they didn't know how long Amy would be in labor; however Ella promised to text their friends if anything happened during the night.

Time went by and Amy's contractions were getting closer and closer.

"Hi Amy, let's see how you're doing" Dr. Wilson, the OBGYN said as he walked in. After he examined her, he stated "Ok Amy, you're fully dilated. It's time".

Amy squeezed her mothers' hand; she was right next to her. She was so scared but she knew she had to do it.

As a contraction came along, she pushed as hard as she could like her doctor instructed. "Amy you're doing great, now take a deep breath and push one more time".

Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and her face was beat red; she cried out "I can't do this anymore! Please!"

"Yes you can Amy!" her mother said as she wiped away her forehead.

"Amy, all I need is one more push! Come on!" Dr. Wilson said.

Soon after, the first cries of her baby echoed through the delivery room. "Congratulations," Dr. Wilson said with a smile "It's a boy". He placed the baby on her chest and she gave him a light kiss on his head. Mrs. Hannigan looked down at her daughter with joyful tears in her eyes. Right after, the nurse took the baby away.

"Where are they taking him?" Amy asked her mother concerned.

"The nurses are just cleaning him up and doing his first examination, but don't worry he'll be right back. You did it Amy" she said lovingly.

Finally the nurse come back with her son and placed him in Amy's arms. He was wrapped in a warm blue blanket. She was speechless at the sight of her son; he was perfect.

The next day, everyone came back to the hospital and took turns to go in and meet the baby.

"So Amy, do you know what you're going to name him?" Lauren asked.

Amy smiled "John. His name is John" she answered without taking her eyes of her baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**4 months later**

**In California**

**Ben's POV**

School's finally out for summer! I was really anxious for these vacations because I've been planning on flying out to New York and see Amy again. We haven't spoken since last year, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. She was gorgeous. I've asked my dad already and he called my uncle Jim that lives in New York, so that I could stay with him.

**In New York**

When my plane landed and I arrived to the airport, my uncle Jim was already waiting for me.

"Welcome to New York Ben! How was your flight?" he asked.

"It was great! Did you come alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, your aunt Lucy couldn't get out of work, but you'll see her tonight at home" he answered.

Later that day, we had just finished eating dinner.

"Hey would you guys mind if I went to visit some friends I have here in New York?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't say no.

"What friends?" my aunt Lucy asked.

"Some people I met back in California. They live in that 3 family building my dad owns. He offered it to them until they could find something; there house burned down" I explained.

"Oh yes, I remember your dad mentioning something about that. It's fine by me. But be careful and call us if you need anything" my uncle replied. My aunt nodded in agreement as well.

"Great! Thanks!" I exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

I got out of the taxi cab, walked up to the apartment and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Hannigan invited me inside her home and we sat on the living room couch. Mr. Lewis joined us and the 2 little kids were playing a board game on the floor. I didn't see Amy or Ella though…

She offered me an ice tea and said "it's so nice to see you again Ben. How have you been? What about your father?"

I accepted the cold drink "Thank you Mrs. Hannigan. We're fine. My dad is still showing me around the family business. And how are things around here? Did you adapt well to the city?"

"It was complicated at first, but your father was so generous to offer us a place and that job at the butcher job, we're very grateful" she answered.

"And… want about Amy? How is she? And Ella of course" I asked curiously.

"They're good; they're actually on the top floor, wait just a second" she said and turned to the younger children "Hey guys, why don't you go get Amy and Ella. Tell them Ben Boykewich is here".

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear diary,_

_It's been a rough few months. I've been really busy between summer school (since I had to stay home a few weeks after john was born), sleepless nights, breastfeeding, changing diapers and anything baby related."_

I was sitting at the kitchen table, writing in my diary when I heard a knock on the door.

"Amy! Can you get that, I'm in the shower!" Ella shouted from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes "Damn, I hope she didn't wake up John, I just got him to sleep" I said to myself. I got up and went to open the door.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I said, standing in front of Matt and Stella.

"Mrs. Hannigan asked us to come and get you and Ella; Ben is here!" an 8 year old Stella replied.

"Ben? Ben who?" I asked frowning.

"That skinny guy, Boywitch or something" 9 year old Matt answered.

I chuckled, "Boykewich? What is he doing here? Anyways, I'll go talk to Ella. You guys go on downstairs; I don't want you to wake up John, ok?" they nodded in agreement and left.

I was standing in front of the bathroom door and said in a low voice "Ella, can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in" she replied. We never had any problem seeing each other naked, but I still decided to ask.

"Mom wants us downstairs to see Ben Boykewich. Apparently he's here in New York" I said as I leaned against the bathroom sink.

"Ben? Isn't that the guy that couldn't get his eyes off you last year at Mr. Lewis's house?" she asked with a mocking tone, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Not funny Ella. He was always staring, wasn't he? It was kind of creepy. Anyways, you go downstairs, I have to stay here in case John wakes up" I said.

"No no! I'm planning on finishing my bath, getting into my pajamas and watch the final 2 episodes of Vampire Diaries. I've been postponing it for weeks because of schools finales! Now that I'm on vacation, I have to watch it! Plus, I'm almost sure he's here to see **you**. So you go on and I'll stay here with John. Don't worry about him".

I knew she wasn't going to change her mind and it would be rude if none of us went downstairs to say hello, so I decided to go.

"_Please don't be creepy" _I hoped right before opening the apartment door.

"Amy! It's so nice to see you again" Ben said while standing up when I got to the living room. I could swear his eyes practically lit up when he saw me.

"Hi Ben. Nice to see you too" I replied with a polite smile.

"I was just asking Mrs. Hannigan if it would be ok for us to go to that ice cream parlor right downstairs. I heard the ice creams are delicious" he said. I really didn't want to go, especially because it would only be the 2 of us, but I saw mom signaling with her head for me to say "yes" so I just went along.

"Ok sure, let's go".

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

I finally convinced my adoptive parents to let me fly out to New York and see Amy. It's been a year since we last saw each other. I miss her so much… Now all I needed was an address.

I arrived to Boykewich International once again.

"You can go inside, Mr. Boykewich can see you now" the secretary said.

He was standing behind his desk "Come on in, take a seat".

I shook his hand before sitting "Thank you for seeing me Mr. Boykewich. My name is Ricky Underwood. I used to be a foster child and lived with Mrs. Hannigan. I had gone to Seattle with my adoptive parents when the fire happened and I found out later they all moved to your apartment in New York. Would it be possible for you to give me the address? I was planning on flying there this summer to see them" I explained.

"I felt awful when I found out about their house. Mrs. Hannigan was always so nice when I would visit the butcher shop in town; I had to help out somehow. Of course I can get you the address" he took out a pen and paper and wrote it down.

"Thank you so much!" I stood and shook his hand once again before leaving.

"No problem, always glad to help" he responded with a smile.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ricky's POV**

2 days after I got the address from Mr. Boykewich, I packed up my things and flew to New York. I was a bit nervous on the plane, wondering how Amy would react when she saw me. However I was excited to finally see her again.

I ate dinner on the plane so when I got to NY, I took the first taxi and gave the cab driver the address. I admired the views of New York from the cab window as we drove.

"Here we are. Enjoy New York" the taxi driver said.

"I plan to" I said with a grin.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I was with Amy eating ice cream and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Although now that I look at her, she seemed to have gained a little weight since the last time I saw her, but that didn't matter.

"So what are your plans after high school?" I asked.

"I would really like to apply to Hudson University. I plan on getting a degree in education; I've always wanted to be a teacher. What about you?" she said.

"Hudson? Really? That is a good school. I don't know yet. My dad wants me to follow the family business, but I don't think I want to" I explained then continued "So you want to be a teacher? You do realize kids these days are terrible, real brats. I once started making a buzzing noise in the classroom while my teacher was writing on the board. As soon as she turned around to see what was going on, my best friend Henry and I got up really fast and started throwing our stuff everywhere pretending we were trying to kill a bee! She completely freaked out".

She laughed "That wasn't fair! What else did you guys do?"

We kept on talking and having a good time; I managed to get her to laugh a couple more times. Her smile was amazing and she had this habit of biting her bottom lip; it made me crazy.

"Well it's getting late, we should go" she said.

"Hum sure, let me just get the waiter, it's on me" I answered.

"Thanks" she smiled.

We were on the sidewalk, in front of her apartment and I turned to her "I had a good time".

"So did I actually. Thanks Ben. It's been a while since a laughed like that".

"_If only I could kiss those soft pink lips" _I thought.

"Ben? What is it? Do I have ice cream on my face or something?" she pulled me out of my thoughts, I didn't realize I was gazing at her. It's now or never. I got closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously and I simply crashed my lips into hers.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

I was about to get out of the cab when I looked out the window. I froze. It was Amy, my Amy, but she was with that skinny guy from California. _"Why is he getting so closer to her?" _Then it happened. The last thing I ever wanted to see… Amy was kissing another guy.

"So are you getting out or not?" the cab driver asked.

"Actually, I changed my mind; take me back to the airport" I replied and rested my head against the window. This is probably why she never answered my letter… She found someone else. Or maybe he didn't even give her the letter. But what difference does it make… I live all the way across the country, it wouldn't work out and apparently she's already with someone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life's Road Trip**

**Hello again! I know all you Ramy fans are a bit mad right now, but please don't stop reading this story :) a good surprise is coming up so keep following. Oh and thank you for your reviews :)**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**2 years later**

**In New York**

**August 2011**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting my first day of college tomorrow! After I graduated from high school, I decided to take a year off so I could get a full time job and dedicate the rest of my time to my son. He would go to daycare during the day and after work I would pick him up. He has grown up so much; he's walking and talking now! However, lately he's had these temper tantrums and it seems like he's favorite word is "no". Apparently it's the terrible twos so I just have to endure this phase and try not to go crazy! But it's not all bad. Every now and then he likes to snuggle up on my lap and ask me to read him a bed time story. Or sometimes, out of the blue, he just gives me a real tight hug that makes my heart melt; he really is a sweet kid. Everyone says he looks a lot like me, but when I look at him, I see a bit of Ricky, especially his eyes._

_After this last year, I applied to Hudson University and got in! Fortunately, Ella, Lauren, Madison and Ben also study there; however they're starting their second year now. _

_About Ben... After that kiss, I told him I wasn't ready to date and he was very understanding. We did however keep in touch and became friends. Once he got to New York, things got a little more… complicated. We hung out a few times, but I knew he wanted to be more than just friends. He was always so kind and romantic; I ended up giving in. We've been together for 8 months now and it's been nice; he's a really good guy and I know he loves me"._

**Ben's POV**

It's been a great year for me! I completed my first year in Hudson University and got the girl of my dreams. After I kissed her that night in front her apartment, it was clear to me: I had to be with this girl. So, I decided to apply to Hudson University, because it was in New York; it actually isn't a bad school. We went out a few times but only as friends; Ella and some friends would even come along. But I would take every chance I had to try and convince her that I loved her and we were perfect for each other; and finally, she accepted.

**Flashback: 8 months ago**

It was New Year's Eve. I had decided I wanted to celebrate it in New York obviously, because Amy was there. Although she's always wanted to watch the New Year's Eve ball drop in Time Square, she didn't want to leave John, so we stand at her apartment.

"I finally got him down to sleep. He's really agitated today" Amy said as she came back to the living room from john's room. Ella had gone out with Madison and Lauren, so I was alone with Amy; except for John of course.

"It's probably because of all the movement outside. He's curious" I responded.

"Yeah well I hope when the clock strikes midnight he doesn't wake up again. What time is it anyways?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"7 minutes left for midnight" I replied.

"Already? I'll go get the champagne then" she said.

"Amy wait. I have a surprise for you. Come with me" I stood up and reached out my hand.

"What? Where? I can't leave; John's sleeping in the other room" she said with a chuckle.

"We'll take the baby monitor, don't worry, we won't take long. Now come on, it's almost midnight!" I tried convincing her.

She sighed "fine, but after the clock strikes midnight, we come running back home".

I took her up to the rooftop. I'd spend all day setting up lights while Ella took Amy out for errands to distract her.

"Oh my God, Ben, this is… amazing!" she said with a grin and wide eyes.

"I know it isn't time square, but there are a few lights and we could watch the fireworks" I said, watching her admire everything around her.

"Why did you do this? You could've gone out with your friends tonight" she asked.

I got closer to her and took her hands in mines "you know why Amy. I want to be with you".

"Ben… I-I…" she stuttered.

I looked at my watch and there was only 1 minute left.

"It's almost time Amy" we looked at the time and started our count down.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Happy New Year Amy" I said looking into her eyes. Our smiles slowly faded; we were motionless for less than a second. I leaned down to kiss her and she surprised me by meeting me halfway and gently pressed her lips to mine.

She broke the kiss and smiled "Happy New Year Ben". We both looked up as the fireworks lit up the night sky. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head.

**End of Flashback**

Being with Amy has been great; she really is amazing. But I do have to confess… finding out she had a son was a bit of a surprise. I didn't know until a few months after we started chatting on the Internet. However, we never talked about who the father was. She always avoided that conversation and I respected it; mostly because I was afraid to find out it could be Ricky's. After all, I never did give her that letter he wrote; I don't even remember where I put it.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

It's been 3 years since I was adopted by Margaret and Shakur. They're really good people and I'm very grateful for having them in my life. I've been able to control my anger throughout the years and it's thanks to a lot of people that never gave up on me; like Mrs. Hannigan. I haven't talked to her in a very long time. I decided not to go back to New York after I saw Amy and Ben kissing…

But a lot of good things have happened to me. I'm currently in college; I'm planning on getting a business degree. I ended up staying in California, at a pretty good school.

When Mr. Boykewich found out I had worked in one of his butcher shops, he offered me a job. I gladly accepted because on top of that offer, he allowed me to live in a little apartment over the butcher shop so I could be closer to work, school and ultimately have a little more independence and privacy. On top of that, I've apparently done a good work because he suggested I do an internship in his business later on.

I never gave him the details about what happened in New York, although he did ask. I didn't want things to get awkward seeing that Ben is his son and he was kissing my girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend I guess…

So I decided to start a new life. I met new friends in school: Jack Pappas, Grace Bowman, his girlfriend, and Adrian Lee. Adrian and I fooled around a bit in our first year, but now we're just friends. I actually met someone new. Her name his Clementine and she's great. We've been together for a year now. I can't lie though; being with Clementine is nothing compared to being with Amy. It's completely different. However I needed to move on. I once read this quote _"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were"._

* * *

**In New York**

**Mrs. Hannigan's POV**

Amy just started college 2 weeks ago and she's already forgetting things at home. She knew I was going home for lunch so she called me to ask if I could pass by her school and leave her book. Therefore, before I go back to work I rushed to Hudson University. I was waiting outside for her when a woman caught my attention. I know that face from somewhere I just can't remember…

"No, it can't be" I said to myself. I had to make sure so I started walking in her direction.

She was a few steps away from me so I tried to catch up to her. When I finally did, I grabbed her wrist from behind "Excuse me" I said.

When she turned to face me, I scrunched my eyebrows together "Alison?" I asked. I haven't seen her in 19 years, but I'm almost certain it's her.

"It's you, isn't it!? What do you want from me Kate!? And what are you doing here!? Weren't you living in California?" she asked arrogantly. She recognized me as well. And all that hate was streaming back… after all these years.

"I was. But I had to move here a few years ago after a fire took away my home. I eventually organized my life again, but meanwhile my daughters got in to college here so we agreed to stay until they finish" I explained and she looked down.

"Your daughters? … Do you mean…" she tried asking, lowering her voice practically to a whisper.

"Yes. Her name is Am…" I tried saying it, however she interrupted me.

"Don't. I don't want to know. I don't even know why I'm talking to you! My feelings towards you haven't changed!" she returned to her angry tone.

"Alison, please. It's been so many years…"

"So what?! You think I should just forgive you?! Like nothing ever happened?! My father is **dead** because of **you**!" she said fuming. This conversation was getting heated.

"It was an accident!" before I could continue arguing with her, I heard someone behind me.

"Mom?" I heard Amy's voice cracked. I turned to face her and saw her watery eyes looking at me.

"Amy" I tried to talk to her but she just ran away. This couldn't be good. I left without saying a word to Alison and followed Amy. I finally caught up with her and had to grab her wrist.

"Amy please, stop. I can explain"

"Was that…? Is she my…? Is she my mother!?" she asked; her face expression was breaking my heart.

"Amy…"

"Just tell me the truth! For once! Please!" she was getting irritated and I realized I couldn't keep this from her anymore.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything" we left campus and went for a walk in the park.

"When I was 22 years old I met a man at a carnival; his name was Jack. I was with my friends and he was with his. One of his friends was interested in Mary, a friend of mine, so the boys started hanging around us and we had a wonderful time. After that day, Jack and I would secretly meet and eventually fell in love. However later on, I found out he was married and had a 2 year old daughter. I was so angry I told him to simply forget about me and I would do the same. We were apart for 2 weeks when he showed up on my doorstep and told me he had left his wife because he wanted to be with me. He didn't mean for it to happen but he fell in love with me and he couldn't stay away. I was completely shocked and at the same time ecstatic. It was hard at first to convince my parents, but I loved him so much. We were able to get married a year later" while I was explaining, I would sometimes smile remembering my life with Jack.

"So what happened to Jack?" Amy asked. She didn't sound as angry as before, however I think it's because she's trying to understand everything.

"14 years later, there was going to be a performance of the nutcracker ballet in town and I really wanted to go see it, but no one wanted to go with me. I insisted for a whole week until Jack, my husband, and our 10 year old son Philippe agreed to accompany me. I was so happy. It was amazing Amy. The ballerinas, the way they danced so gracefully; it was simply beautiful" my eyes were getting watery, but I needed to continue. "On our way home that night… there was a snowstorm… we couldn't see very well and it was dark and… then it just happened. My husband lost control of the car and we hit a tree. It was completely shattered…"

"Oh my God. I-I'm so sorry" Amy said realizing what had happened, and gave me a tight hug.

"14 years together… and in a split second I lost them… I lost them both… my little boy…" at this time I couldn't hold back my tears and sobbed against Amy's chest. But I knew I had to continue because I hadn't gotten to the part that she wanted to know. So I tried to regain my composure, wiping away my tears.

"His daughter, Alison, was 16 at the time. She never liked me because she accused me of destroying her family. After the… the accident… she blamed me for his death. For a long time I did too. If I hadn't insisted on going to that ballet…

After a few months, I left Arizona and moved to California to start a new life. I had just gotten installed in our old house, when Alison showed up desperately at my doorstep with a little baby girl, saying she couldn't keep her and asked me to take care of her. She said I owed her at least that… That baby was you Amy" I finally said, looking at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I was on school campus looking for my mother because I had asked her to bring by my book that I really needed for class today. I spotted her talking to a woman. I think I recognize her; she's a teacher here at Hudson University. I decided to approach them and suddenly stopped. I overheard a little of their argument and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to confront my mom, Mrs. Hannigan. I needed to know everything.

As she was telling me her story, a mixed of emotions were rushing through me; anger, sadness, surprise, disappointment…

I knew she always kept her past a secret; she never liked to talk about it. But I could never imagine it was so tragic… And I was far from imagining I was involved in her story! How could she do this to me? She lied to me all my life. Countless times I asked her about my mother and the only thing she would say was that she was a scared teenager that showed up at her doorstep. She wouldn't even give me a name! And all this time she knew who she was. Life is something, let me tell you that!

"I have to go to work then pick up John. I just need some time to process everything; I really need to be alone" I said to her as I walked away.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

Every morning I go by the coffee shop on campus to see Clementine and hung out with my friends before class.

"Morning handsome. The usual?" Clementine said, holding a cup of coffee. She got a job here to help pay for her college tuition.

"Good morning. Yeah I'll take the usual" I answered with my signature smirk. She looked around and quickly gave me a peck on the lips. Meanwhile, Jack and Grace came in holding hands along with Adrian right behind them. As soon as they spotted me, they approached and sat down ordering there coffees.

"So Ricky, are we still up for tonight?" Jack asked. We had agreed to meet up at my place to watch the football game.

"Oh no! Ricky, you promised we would go out tonight" Clementine said approaching our table again. I had completely forgotten about that.

Adrian interrupted, "Clementine, why don't you come over and have a girl's night with us?" she suggested. I looked at her apologetically and she sighed.

"Fine, it might be fun. But you owe me big time" she pointed her finger at me on that last statement.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

After work, I picked up John from the nursery and drove home.

"Hey John!" Ella said with a grin as I walked in the apartment with John in my arms. He said a quick hello then buried his face in my shoulder.

"Go play with your toys ok?" I said, putting him on the floor.

"Amy, what's up? You don't look very well" she frowned.

"I have a huge headache today" I said heading to the bathroom cabinet. Ella followed me.

"It's not just a headache, what happened?" she insisted.

"Do we have any aspirin?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Amy, look at me! Please" I could see the concern on her face. I finally found the aspirin bottle and took a pill. We walked to the kitchen so I could get a glass of water. We sat at our kitchen table. I took a deep breath and told her everything that happened.

"Poor Mrs. Hannigan… she lost her husband and her son" she stated with teary eyes, knowing what it was like to lose people you love.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to John…" I said, trying to shake the thought out of my head.

"So the person you called mom all your life is actually your… step grandmother? This is surreal. What are you going to do now?" she asked perplexed.

"I don't know…" I simply answered.

Ben came by to have dinner with us that night. I didn't want to go eat downstairs with my mo… with Mrs. Hannigan's. So we ordered in pizza and Ben brought some chocolate chip ice cream. I really needed junk food right now. We had meaningless conversations so I would distract myself a little.

After dinner, I put John to sleep and went to my room with Ben.

We were lying in my bed; I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. I decided to tell him about what happened with my mom.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know… I really don't" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

The next few days I buried myself in my school work. Mrs. Hannigan hasn't touched the subject after that afternoon. She's respecting my space and I'm actually glad about that. Well to be honest, we haven't spoken much about anything. I was still very hurt and disappointed.

In addition to that, I haven't seen Alison at school; either she's avoiding me or it's a simple coincidence. Unfortunately, I don't believe in coincidences. But I'm not surprised: she's been pretending I don't exist for the last 19 years, why would now be any different?

I know Ben and Ella have been worried about me, so I always try to put on a smile around them; and especially in front of John.

He came in my room last night, as I was in bed writing in my diary as usual. My eyes were a bit red and puffy from crying.

"Mommy?" he said, rubbing his eye with one hand and holding on to his teddy bear with the other.

"Hey baby, why are you up? Can't sleep?" I asked, sniffing and quickly wiping my eyes with a tissue.

"No" he said pouting.

"You want to sleep here with me tonight?" I asked and he nodded in agreement. I pulled back my bed sheets and he climbed on to my bed. I opened my nightstand drawer to put away my diary, when I see my locket. I haven't worn it in a long time. I took it out and stared at it for a while.

As soon as John realized I had something in my hand, he asked curiously "What's that?" trying to grab my locket.

"It's just a necklace. Let's go sleep, ok?" I said and quickly stowed it away along with my diary. I turned off the lights and lay down. He cuddled into me and I wrapped my arm around him, "I love you John" I whispered and gave him a kiss on the head.

* * *

**In California**

**Leo Boykewich's POV**

I was at home dealing with some paper work when I ran out of staples.

"Damn" I said to myself. I was having a bad day. I went up to Ben's room and to see if he had any that I could use. I normally don't like to mess around in his things, but he wasn't here and I really needed staples. As I pulled open a drawer, I stirred a little and something caught my attention. There was an opened letter for Amy between a few papers and it wasn't Ben's hand writing. I took out the letter and decided to read it. This was completely unethical, but he is my son and I have the right to know what is going on. After I read it, I was shocked. I knew Ricky and Amy knew each other from foster care, but I never thought they had feelings for each other. He never mentioned anything. So why did Ben have this letter in his drawer? Of course this was a rhetorical question because unfortunately I knew my son very well, and he can do a lot of things to get what he wants. But it's still hard to believe he would do such a thing. I'm going to have to confront him about this the first chance I get.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

Adrian, Grace and I were at Adrian's house after we got "ditched" by our boyfriends because of the football game.

"So Adrian, how is your relationship with that new guy… Omar, is it?" Grace asked.

"It's ok, nothing serious though. But I have to admit, the sex is really unbelievable!" she answered. Grace and chuckled at her comment. Adrian was always really comfortable talking about guys and sex. From what I've heard, she was called the "school slut" back in high school. But once you get to know her, she's a nice person. Although I have to confess, I was a bit jealous when I found out her and Ricky had a thing in their freshman year, but he's assured me they're just friends now.

"What about you Clementine? How's your relationship with Ricky working out?" Adrian turned to me and asked with a grin.

"It's good I guess" I simply responded.

"But…" Grace dragged out the word waiting for me to continue.

"Oh come on Clementine, we know there's a "but" coming" Adrian was practically begging for some juicy information.

"Well… there is something, but it's probably stupid. Just forget I said anything" I regretted thinking about this.

"No way, now you have to talk!" Grace exclaimed.

"Alright. Hum… how much do you guys know about Ricky's past? Old girlfriends specifically…?" I asked them hesitantly.

"All I know is that he met his first real girlfriend in foster care and he really loved her. Eventually they broke up, but I don't know any details about it" Grace explained.

"Was her name by any chance, Amy?" I asked timidly.

"I don't know, sorry. But why do you ask? Who's Amy?" Grace inquired.

"Ok, you have to promise you won't say anything to Ricky, or Jack!" they both nodded on agreement so I continued "the other night, I woke up because Ricky was tossing and turning in bed; I think he was having a bad dream. Then I heard him calling out the name Amy. I have no idea who this Amy is" I said.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Adrian questioned curiously.

"No, I didn't have the courage to ask" I said disappointedly.

"I can always try to find out if Jack knows anything" Grace suggested.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Ricky.

_"Hey, the game just finished. Do you want to come over? I can make it up to you if you would let me :)"_

I giggled as I stared at my phone.

"Dirty text from Ricky?" Adrian asked with a wink.

"He just texted to tell me the game was over. Anyways, it's getting late and I should go. Thanks for having me! We should hang out more often. See you guys tomorrow" and I left.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

"For a moment there I thought you weren't coming" I said with a smirk as Clementine walked in my apartment.

"And I wasn't going to. I just came to see if you would keep your promise" she said as she approached me.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Don't worry, I always keep my promises" I whispered into her ear.

Ricky crashed his lips onto hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and carried her to the bedroom, never breaking the intense kiss. She suddenly felt her back against the wall and her feet were placed back on the floor. Ricky pulled away from her lips and started kissing down her jaw line all the way to her neck. At the same time, he was unbuttoning her blouse until he finally managed to remove it. She tugged at his shirt, taking it off entirely; then she ran her hands over his toned chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again and pulled him closer to her for a ferocious kiss. She could feel the bulge in his pants and smiled into the kiss. His hands reached her breast and he felt it outside of her bra. She moaned at his touch. She then let her hands fall down to his pants to work on removing them. As soon as she managed to unbutton them, she pulled down the zipper and let his pants fall onto the floor. He stepped out of them and got rid of her pants as well. They were breathing heavily. Ricky latched his mouth onto hers and they made their way to the bed. He pushed her backward onto the mattress and placed himself on top of her. He pressed his lips against hers as she promptly opened her mouth letting his tongue slip in; their tongues battled one another as his hands roamed all over her body. Her hands were at the side of her head, grabbing the bed sheets. He travelled his hand to her back as she arched herself giving him better access to unclasp her bra and taking it off vigorously. His hand continued to wander her body reaching down to her panties and removed them. She started tugging at his boxers and soon enough they were completely naked. She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned as he drove into her. Clementine was already incredibly aroused as she pushed him back and followed his body so she was on top. She was grinding her hips back and forth; however Ricky always felt the need to be in control so not to long after he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back so that he could be above her once more.

Ricky did have deep feelings for Clementine, but he didn't love you like he loved Amy. For that reason, he couldn't help feeling guilty every time he slept with her. When he was with her, he couldn't avoid thinking about Amy. He would remember her scent, how her soft skin felt when he touched her, the way she would blush when he looked at her, the taste of her sweet lips. He hadn't forgotten any of it.

* * *

**In New York**

**Leo Boykewich's POV**

I flew out to New York because I had to take care of some business. I just finished my meeting so I decided to go to Ben's apartment. He was staying at the same building as Mrs. Hannigan and her family, but living alone in the third apartment.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good. Studying, hanging out with Amy, the usual. How about you, dad?" he asked normally, not knowing my real intention for this visit; however he would soon find out.

"Not to good actually, I've been struggling with something that I really didn't want to be true" I started and reached for my pocket to pull out the letter.

"What's wrong dad!? What's that?" he asked worriedly and pointing at the letter.

"I found this in your drawer back home. Explain this to me Ben!" I asked raising my tone a little and handing him the letter. I could see his eyes widen when he realized what it was.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak but no word came out.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation son" I said, getting impatient.

"I-I… I totally forgot I had this… it was a long time ago" he was trying to run from the actual question so I decided to directly confront him.

"Ricky asked you to give Amy this letter and you never gave it to her, did you? You kept it from her so that you could have her for yourself! Son, do you not see how wrong this is? Amy is a good girl and you're not being completely honest with her. She has the right to know about this!" I said disappointedly.

"They didn't have a chance! He was all the way across the country!" he tried to justify his action, but it was in vain.

"That is unacceptable Ben. Ricky is a fine young man, a hard worker. Wait…" I stopped for a second as I realized something and proceeded, "Is John Ricky's son? Did you keep a son from his father?!" I shouted.

I was so distracted lecturing Ben, I didn't even notice he was staring at the door appalled. I turned my head around to understand what was going on and saw Amy standing in the doorway fighting back tears.

* * *

So what did you think about this chapter? review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ben's POV**

As I was listening to my father yell at me, I heard the door open. It was Amy. She probably heard our conversation by the expression on her face.

"Amy, I…" I tried to say something, but I didn't know what would amend everything I had done.

"Is-is this true, Ben?" she asked as a tear coursed down her cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone" my dad said before leaving the apartment.

"So? Answer me Ben! I want the truth!"

"Yes! It's true… Ricky came by to my dad's office and asked me to give you a letter… but I never did…" I confessed everything.

"So our whole relationship is based on a lie. You **lied** to me Ben! Why does **everyone** keep lying to me!?" she screamed.

"What did you want me to do?! I fell in love with you Amy, and I was scared, ok? I see the way you look at that heart shaped locket hidden away in your nightstand some nights. I saw his picture inside it…"

"That doesn't justify want you did! You knew him and you **never** said a word. Have you even thought about John!? Because I bet you've already put the pieces together. He's almost 3 years old and he never met his father because I always thought he didn't care about me! That he didn't want anything to do with me!" her voice cracked as she was trying to fight back more tears.

"Amy I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me! I love you!" I pleaded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't care anymore. I've heard enough… It's over Ben" she said in a serious tone. She grabbed the letter out of my hand and turned around to walk away. However, I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she turned to face me and pulled away her arm. I looked at her begging for her forgiveness but it didn't have an effect on her.

"Just leave me alone. I hate you Ben" she said wiping away a few tears.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

After I left Ben's apartment, I ran to my car and drove off. When I got to the daycare center, I parked my car, turned off the engine and leaned my head back as I shut my eyes. I regained my composure and got out of the car to pick up my son. As soon as I walked in and he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Mommy!" he dropped the toys he had in his hands and ran towards me with his arms extended. I picked him up and held onto him firmly.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" I smiled as he grabbed onto my neck.

"He helped us make our Halloween decoration today, isn't that right John?" his daycare teacher said as she approached us.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Look mommy" he proudly pointed at some Halloween craft displayed on the table.

"Wow! Well it's time for us to go alright? Say bye John" I told him.

"Bye bye!" he exclaimed, waving his little hand and we left.

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner and setting the table. Since it was Friday, Ella went out to some party on campus, so I was alone with John. He was nearby playing with his toy blocks and hitting them on the floor; the noise was driving me crazy!

I couldn't take it anymore; I slammed my hands on the table and yelled "John, stop!" I looked at him and he was pouting then began to cry.

"Please no. I'm sorry I scared you" I exhaled and went up to him. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth. I was having a bad day, and I ended up unloading on him.

"Mommy has a headache, please stop. Hey don't you want to go eat? I made spaghetti, your favorite. Then we'll go take a bath and I'll read you any bedtime story you want, sounds good?"

He started to tone down the crying and sniffled a little "No bath". I chuckled and placed him in his high chair.

After I managed to get him to sleep, I went back to the kitchen and searched my purse. I got the letter, went over to the couch and took a deep breath. I finally began to read it.

"He never gave up on me. He wanted to try and make things work" I said to myself. What am I going to do?

My head was throbbing. I grabbed the baby monitor and a towel and went to the bathroom. I undressed myself, stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind me. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, then closed my eyes as the water ran down my body. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I sobbed thinking about everything that's happened in the past few weeks. Finding out who's my biological mother, knowing my foster mother lied to me all my life, and now finding out Ben kept that letter from me.

* * *

**In California**

**Grace's POV**

I was at my locker getting my books for class and Jack was leaning on the locker besides mine. We've been together since my freshman year in high school. I was the head cheerleader and he was a football player on our school's team. After my senior year, I decided to concentrate exclusively on my studies because I'm planning on going to medical school. I want to become a doctor like my late father. Jack still plays football; he actually got in college with a football scholarship. Although we've been together for a few years now, we've agreed we would only get married after I get out of medical school.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Did I do something?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, did you?" I raised my brow then chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you. But I do have something to ask you. Do you know a girl called Amy?" I questioned him.

"Amy? Hum… I don't think so, no. why do you ask?" he responded after a few seconds.

"So Ricky doesn't have a friend named Amy?"

"Not that I know of. Why? Does Clementine think he's cheating on her?!" he asked raising his tone.

"Shh! We don't need everyone listening in on our conversation! But no, she doesn't think that. Just forget I asked and don't you dare tell Ricky about this!"

"Fine" he raised his hands in surrender. We were walking to class when we ran into Adrian.

"Good morning guys! Grace, we need to talk" she said a bit anxious. I gave Jack a kiss and he went on to class.

"So? Did you ask him?!" she asked as soon as Jack left.

I rolled my eyes "Seriously? You really are something, you know that?"

"Oh come on. The curiosity is killing me! What if Ricky is cheating on Clementine?!" she said.

"He wouldn't cheat on her. We know he's a player, but he likes her. At least I think he does… Anyways, I asked but Jack said he doesn't know anything" I could see the disappointment on her face. I pulled out my phone and texted Clementine.

"_Sorry, Jack doesn't know Amy. We'll talk later."_

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

I've been building up the courage to talk to Ricky ever since I got Grace's text this morning. We were at his apartment over the butcher shop and just had dinner. He's a really good cook but always modest; he constantly says "if we can read, we can cook".

"Hey what's up? You've been distant all day" he asked as we washed the dishes.

"Actually, I have to ask you something, but I don't want you to get upset".

"Just say it Clementine".

I took a deep breath "Ricky, who's Amy?" As soon as I said her name, he dropped the plate he had in his hand and it shattered into pieces.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I tossed and turned all night; I couldn't sleep. I lifted my head to see what time it was: 6:45AM. It was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school; thankfully. Just the thought of running into Ben or even Alison at school… it was too much right now.

I was tired of being in bed, so I decided to get up and go eat breakfast. I was in the kitchen and heard the front door open. I got up to see what it was.

"Ella? You're only coming in now?" I chuckled. She had taken off her high heels so she wouldn't wake us.

"Damn, did I wake you? I'm sorry Amy" she said.

"No, no. I was up already. I couldn't sleep" I reassured her.

"Why, what happened?" she asked with a yawn.

"You just got in, I don't want to burden you with more drama right now. Go to sleep" I replied.

"Come on Amy, what happened?" she insisted.

I sighed "I found out Ben hid a letter from me. A letter Ricky wrote me a few weeks after we moved here. Ella, he didn't stop loving me! And I simply gave up, kept John from him and I don't know what to do!" I muttered.

"What!?" she cried out.

"Sshh! John is still asleep" I told her.

"That little… I could strangle Ben right now! I knew Ricky couldn't have simply given up. He loved you. It wasn't your fault Amy. You didn't even have his contact, how would you have known?" she tried comforting me.

"I have to go" I whispered all of a sudden.

"Go where?" Ella asked confused.

"Find him! I have to go find Ricky. I have to tell him everything" I said as if it was the most logical thing to do right now.

"Amy, calm down. Have you thought this through? It's been over 3 years. Are you prepared for what you'll find? And what are you going to say?! _Hey Ricky, how have you been? Sorry my boyfriend hid your letter from me. Oh and by the way, we have a 2 year old son._ Plus, you still don't know where he is" she rant.

"Actually I do. Well not exactly, but I know how to find him. Mr. Boykewich knows him. He has to help me. I just have to get out of here. Ben doesn't stop calling; I even turned off my phone" I knew Ella was right. He most likely moved on with his life, but I have to do this. I owe it to my son and to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

"Ricky, who's Amy?" I was caught off guard and accidently dropped a plate. I started picking up the pieces and throwing them in the trash can.

"Ricky" she insisted.

"Where did you hear that name?" I asked angrily.

"You called out her name the other night. Who is she? I have the right to know" I ran my hand through my hair and shock my head.

"I can't do this" was all I said. I grabbed my jacket and left the apartment.

"Ricky!" I heard Clementine call out as I shut the door behind me.

I got in my car and drove off. I've been driving for a while now when I passed by a golf course and decided to stop the car. It was a pleasant October night, and no one was here. I just sat on the grass, remembering the last time I went golfing.

**Flashback: 4 years ago**

"Ricky I don't golf" Amy said with her arms crossed as they got to the golf course.

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun. I'll teach you" he said with a smirk. She could never resist to that smirk.

She rolled her eyes and smiled "Fine".

She walked over to him and he handed her the golf club. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on hers. He slowly swigged their arms from right to left without actually hitting the ball to show her how it was done. She turned her head to look at him and they smiled at each other. He leaned down and kissed her, bringing his hand to her face and caressing her cheek. They broke the kiss and he stepped aside so that she could try to swing the golf club on her own. She looked at him while biting her lip and he nodded encouraging her. She finally took a swing, but failed to hit the golf ball. They both laughed.

**End of flashback **

I smiled as I remembered her lack of skill. How did I get here? I'm dated one person, and constantly thinking of another. Someone who probably forgot about me years ago.

I shook my head "Geez, I sound like a girl" I said to myself.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

As soon as Ella went to bed, I pulled out my phone and called Mrs. Boykewich.

"Hello, Mr. Boykewich? It's Amy"

"Hi Amy, is something wrong?" as I heard his hoarse voice, I realized I probably woke him up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked regretfully.

"It's fine, how can I help you?" he said kindly.

"Ok I'll be brief I promise. I'm planning on flying out to California, is there any chance you can help me find Ricky? Please, it's very important" I practically begged him.

"I'm sorry my son caused you all this pain Amy. This was not the way I raised him. Of course I'll help you. I'm flying back tomorrow; you can come along with me on my private jet and I insist you stay at my house" he offered.

"Thank you so much Mr. Boykewich. I don't know what to say".

"Say you accept" he quickly responded.

"Of course, thank you. You're a very kind man. I know I don't deserve to ask this, but can you not comment with anyone that I'm going to California?" I asked.

"You mean Ben, don't you? Don't worry. I'll pick you up at 8:00AM tomorrow" he said.

"Thank you so much once again. See you tomorrow" I said before hanging up. As soon as I put down my phone, John ran in the living room and I quickly scooped him up and tickled him causing him to laugh.

"Good morning sleepy head. Want some pancakes for breakfast?" I said with a grin.

His eyes widened and he shook his head energetically "Yes!"

After breakfast, I decided to go to mo- I mean Mrs. Hannigan's apartment to tell her about the trip. I brought John along because Ella was asleep. I ended up explaining her everything so she would understand.

"Wow, I never thought Ben could do such a thing. He always seemed like a nice guy. And who knew Mr. Boykewich knew Ricky" she stated.

"Yeah well, apparently people around me have a tendency to lie to me" I watched her look down and I regretted attacking her like that.

"I-I'm sorry mom… it's just still a bit hard… I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore" I confessed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It breaks my heart knowing I caused you so much pain. I never wanted you to get hurt. All I did was to protect you from what you're feeling right now. Have you spoken to Alison since?" she asked.

"No. I saw her a few times on campus but I think she pretended not to see me. Anyways, I don't want to deal with that right now. I'm flying out to California tomorrow with Mr. Boykewich to find Ricky" I told her.

"You are? Oh my… are you prepared for that? Do you want me to go with you? What about John?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Why does everyone think I won't be able handle this!? I'm going to be fine. As for John I don't know yet. What do you think? Should I take him along?" I was hesitant.

"I think you should. Ricky's been away from him all his life. He's going to be anxious to meet him. Don't keep this from him any longer Amy" she expressed her opinion and I agreed.

I exhaled "ok then. I'm going to California tomorrow and see Ricky again" I was terrified at this thought. What if everyone is right and I won't be able to handle this? How am I going to endure everything by myself? _"Stop thinking so much Amy!" _I thought. Everything is going to be ok.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

As I arrived back home, I found Clementine sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" she asked. I know she's been crying because her eyes were red and swollen.

"Out" I simply answered.

"Why don't you ever talk to me? Is it because of her? Are you in love with someone else?" she asked furiously.

"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you want to know!" I told her.

"Then why did you panic when I said the name Amy?! Who is she!?" she was raising her tone. I hated when people screamed at me.

"She's someone from my past, alright!?" I didn't want to have to explain how important Amy was to me, because deep down I cared for Clementine and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Did you love her?" she lowered her tone to a whisper.

"Yes" I answered not being able to look at her.

"Do you **still** love her?" her voice cracked as she was fighting back tears. She pressed her lips together dreading my response. I didn't want to answer, but I knew she deserved the truth. I brought my eyes up again to meet hers and gave her an apologetic look.

"I see. What about us?" she asked.

"I don't know" was all I was able to say before she walked out of my apartment and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

It was 7:50AM and I was already waiting for Mr. Boykewich to arrive. I brought our suitcases to the front door while Ella and my mom played with John.

"Are you going to miss us John?" Ella asked him playfully.

"No" he responded laughing. He was too young to even understand what that meant. She started tickling him and I giggled at the sight of the two of them. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning Mr. Boykewich" I said with a smile.

"Good morning! Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be".

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

Fortunately today was Sunday, so I had the day to myself. I decided to head to my parents' house; I kind of need to talk to my adoptive mom right now. I know it sounds ridiculous a 20 year old guy like me to need advice from his mom, but I like talking to Margaret.

"Ricky! It's so good to see you! You're always at school or at that butcher shop now, we barely get to see you. It's too bad Shakur is at a conference; he would have loved to see you as well" Margaret said as she hugged me tight.

"Yeah I missed you too" I said with a smile.

"How have you been? How are things with Clementine?" she asked as we headed to the kitchen to talk.

"Actually, Clementine and I are on a break" I said "We had a huge argument last night".

"What did you argue about? If you don't mind me asking" she said. I simply looked at her.

"Oh no Ricky, don't tell it was because of Amy. Son, you have to let go of her. I know you loved her very deeply, but she never wrote back and you saw for yourself that she found someone new"

"I know. You don't have to say it. I'm mad enough at myself for not being able to get her out of my head. I just wanted to understand why… God, I feel like a whiny girl" she chuckled at my comment. I was never good at talking about my feelings.

"I understand sweetheart, but you have to let go. If Clementine isn't the one, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl out there that deserves you and will make you happy" she comforted me.

* * *

**In California**

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear Diary,_

_I'm on the plane right now, flying out to California. After the last few events, I've decided to handle with one thing at a time. First I'm going to deal with Ricky. However, I'm a complete nerve wreck at the thought of seeing him again. I have no idea how he's going to react"._

"Amy, we're almost landing, you better buckle up" said Mr. Boykewich.

We finally arrived to California. I haven't been here in over 3 years; I missed the California sunshine.

Luckily the flight was faster than usual, so John wasn't too fussy.

Mr. Boykewichs' driver was already here to pick us up.

"Amy before we go to Ricky's apartment, why don't we go to my house, get you and John settled in, freshened up and then you can go" he suggested.

"You're probably right, it's still really early anyways so" I said. Although I was really anxious to get this over with, I wouldn't mind a quick shower to compose myself.

As soon we got to the Boykewich manor I was amazed.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. Boykewich" I said as I put John down. He quickly started running around.

"John, stay close to me please" I asked, but he was a bit agitated.

"It ok Amy, let him play, I missed having a toddler around" Mr. Boykewich said with a smile. We went upstairs and he showed me where I would be sleeping. I got settled in, we had lunch and I ultimately freshened up.

I was ready.

"Amy, why don't I stay with John while you go talk to Ricky? You can have some privacy and it won't be such an impact when he first sees you" Mr. Boykewich suggested.

"Are you sure? He can be a handful" I said with a grimace.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take him to the park nearby. It will be fine" he said with a smile.

* * *

Mr. Boykewichs' driver finally dropped me off, "Do you want me to wait here?" he asked.

"No it's ok. I'll grab a cab back" I said and he left. I reached for the butcher shop keys that Mr. Boykewich had lent me. It was Sunday so the shop was closed. I followed his instructions and went up the stairs to the apartment. I was finally in front of the door. I took a deep breath and wiped my palms on my blue jeans because they were a bit sweaty.

"It's now or never" I said to myself and knocked on the door. I waited a little, but there was no answer. I tried again.

I can't believe he's not home. I sighed and decided to give up. As I turned to walk away, I heard someone approaching and he stopped when he saw me.

**Ricky's POV**

"Amy?" my eyes were wide opened at the sight of her. I was so surprise I froze in the middle of the hallway, only a few feet from her.

"Hi" she said with a light smile and crossing her arms. She bit her bottom lip; I've missed seeing that.

"What..? How..?" I mumbled. There were so many questions rushing through my head, but I couldn't finish one sentence.

"Can we talk?" She asked timidly.

"Sure, of course!" I was finally able to move. I went up my front door and fumbled with my keys. I managed to unlock the door and stepped aside so she could enter in front of me.

"Can I get you anything? A glass of water, juice?" I asked nervously, we awkwardly felt like two strangers.

"No I'm fine, thanks" she blushed. She sat on one empty couch and I sat on the other.

"I thought you were in New York?" I began with a confused expression.

"I-I was. I mean I am still living there" she stuttered.

I giggled, but soon my face turned serious. "It's been a while. Amy, what happened? Why did you just give up?"

"That's why I'm here. I need to explain everything… After I wrote you that letter I never heard back from you. I thought you had completely given up on us. I had no way to contact you so I decided to move on as well…" she explained.

I got up from the couch "What are you talking about?! I wrote back! I even asked your boyfriend to give you the letter!" I said irritated.

"He never gave it to me! I only found out recently. Wait… How do you know Ben was my boyfriend?" she asked perplexed.

"I… After you didn't respond, I asked Mr. Boykewich for your address I flew out to New York. When I got there, I saw you two kissing and decided to come back" I lowered my tone and looked down as I told her.

She stood up and shock her head in disbelieve "I can't believe you actually went to New York and didn't talk to me!"

"What did you want me to say?! _Hey, sorry to interrupt, I want to be with you although I live all across the country_! I loved you so much I just wanted you to be happy!" I was shouting at her again.

I could see her eyes getting teary "You have no idea what I went through".

"You think it was easy for me?! Not being with you hurt more than anything!" at this point I could feel my own tears forming in my eyes.

**Amy's POV**

Seeing him fighting back tears was breaking my heart. But I was so furious at him! If he would have just approached me, we could've avoided all this misunderstanding and I wouldn't have to keep John from him. Speaking of which… how the hell am I going to touch that subject?! I practiced countless times at home in front of the mirror, but it never came out right.

"If you had just talked to me…" I said.

"What difference would it have made!?" I noticed his neck vein pop and I swear it looked like it was about to explode.

"All the difference in the world Ricky!" I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything?" he asked.

I turned around, my back was facing him. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together, then I finally let out "I… was p-pregnant when I left" I whispered so softly, I don't even know if he heard me.

"What did you just say? Amy, look at me"

I turned to face him. We were both crying and I could see his eyes flash anger.

"When I found out, I was already in New York" I continued.

"How did this happen!? We used a condom!" He was taken aback "What happened to the baby?"

"I asked myself the same thing… at first I thought I couldn't go through with it… but I ended up having the baby"

I watched him cover his mouth with his hand "I'm a father?" his voice cracked.

"You have a son Ricky. His name is John, he's 32 months old" I said with a small smile.

He smiled as well. "Where is he now? I want to see him".

"Come with me".

* * *

We were quiet the entire way. Luckily it was only a 7 minute drive. As soon as we got to the park, I started looking around, trying to find John. It was a nice Sunday afternoon; there were so many children laughing and playing in the sand box, on the swings, going down the park slide. I finally spotted him.

"There he is" I pointed at the little boy being pushed on the baby swing by Mr. Boykewich. He was laughing and moving around his legs. I looked up at Ricky to see his reaction. Slowly, a wide grin formed on his face.

**Ricky's POV**

As Amy pointed out our son, I was completely astonished. That's **my** son. I have a **son. **I kept replaying that in my head because I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. He looks so much like Amy. I just wanted to run up to him right now and hold him.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying this story! Thank you so much for your reviews, they're very encouraging :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Amy's POV**

Mr. Boykewich looked our way and saw we had arrived. He said something to John and he smiled at me. Then, he pulled John out of the swing and put him on the ground. We watched him run towards us and laughed.

When he reached us, I scooped him in my arms "Hey buddy! Did you behave yourself with Mr. Boykewich?"

"Don't worry Amy, we had a great time, isn't that right John?" Mr. Boykewich said as he approached us. He greeted Ricky.

John was getting fussy in my arms, wanting me to put him down "I want to play ball" he said.

"Ok ok, but first, I want you to say hello to… mommy's friend. His name is Ricky. Say hi Ricky" I finally introduced him. John started hiding behind my legs shyly.

Ricky crouched down so he could be face to face to John. "Hi John. I was actually going to play ball myself, do you want to play with me?" he said with a sweet smirk. Not like the one he uses on girls but equally charming.

John nodded his head, but before taking Ricky's hand he looked up at me as for approval.

"Go on, I'll be right here. Have fun" I said with a smile. He quickly took off and I watched them pass around the ball Mr. Boykewich had brought along.

"Look at him. He looks so happy. And he has no idea Ricky's his dad" I said without taking my eyes off them.

"Parents make mistakes too Amy, we're not perfect. But from where I stand, I could tell you're a dedicated mother and your son loves you very much. I don't want to pry, but did you settle everything with Ricky?" Mr. Boykewich said. I was touched by his words.

"Thank you. Unfortunately I think we're far from it. We just argued really. But at least everything is out in the open. Now comes the worst part…"

We continued watching them play, but soon after we had to leave.

"Ricky, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Mr. Boykewich suggested as he approached us with John, holding his hand.

He looked at me first then said "I would love to Mr. Boykewich. Thank you".

We all walked together until we reached the cars. Ricky went to his and drove home, agreeing to later on come by the manor. John and I went with Mr. Boykewich in his car.

* * *

I had only texted my mom and Ella when we landed in California, saying that we had arrived safely and that I would call them after I've spoken to Ricky. So before he gets here, I decided to call them.

Ella: "Hey Amy! Mrs. Hannigan is here next to me, I'll put you on speaker. So how was it? Did you see him yet?"

Amy: "Hey. Yes, I saw him already and I told him everything"

Ella: "Oh my God. How did he take it?"

Amy: "He wasn't too happy obviously. We yelled, cried, shouted some more"

Mrs. Hannigan: "Honey, are you alright? How are you holding up?"

Amy: "I've been better. But I needed to do this. I just don't know if he'll ever forgive me. The anger in his eyes when I told him about John…"

Ella: "And how did that go? Did he meet him yet?"

Amy: "He did. I didn't tell John he was his father though. I still don't know how I'm going to do that, but I could see the pure bliss in Ricky's face when he saw him; they even played ball together. It was sweet to watch. Anyways, Ricky's coming over for dinner so I have to go. Talk to you guys later".

As I hung up the phone, I heard the doorbell.

"Ricky, come on in. Make yourself at home" I heard Mr. Boykewich say. I took a deep breath and went downstairs.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

I was with Mr. Boykewich when Amy came in the room.

"Hi Amy" I said. She hasn't changed much. Her hair is a little longer, her breast are slightly bigger, "_come on I'm a guy, I noticed"_; but overall, she continued to be as stunning as I remembered her.

"Hi Ricky" she replied with a shy wave.

"Hum, where's John?" I asked.

"Actually, he's with our cook in the kitchen "helping" her out" we all giggled as Mr. Boykewich responded.

When dinner was served, we all sat around the table. We were all eating silently, except for John of course.

"So Amy, how's school going?" Mr. Boykewich asked, breaking the silence. As soon as he asked, I realized I knew nothing about her life right now.

"It's going well" she responded watching carefully as John ate. I haven't spent much time with them but I can see she's a great mother. What if I suck at parenting? I didn't always have the best examples. I know I would **never** hurt my son the way my father hurt me, but what if he doesn't like me?

"You're in your freshman year, am I right?" Mr. Boykewich continued the conversation.

"Freshman year? Weren't you supposed to be in your second year?" I interrupted slightly confused.

"Yes, but after I graduated from high school, I didn't apply right away for college. I took a year off to get a fulltime job and take care of John" she answered my question. I felt a little guilty that I wasn't there to help her. Why didn't she just tell me sooner!?

"So you're going back to school in New York?" I asked with an unpleasant tone.

"Hum, yeah that's the plan" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me" I got up from the dinner table and went to the kitchen to cool off.

**Amy's POV**

"I'm sorry Mr. Boykewich, I'll go check on him" I said as I stood up and followed Ricky.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw him walking for one side to the other and his hands closed into fists. "What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Me!? What's wrong with you? You show up after 3 years, tell me I have a son I've never met before and then simply leave! You can't do this Amy, you can't!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry Ricky, but my life is in New York now. I got into the school I've always wanted, my family is there. I can't just drop everything overnight". I felt my phone buzz and checked it. I rolled my eyes and sighed when I realized who it was. Ben's been trying to call me all day.

"Aren't you going to get that? It could be your boyfriend" he said sarcastically.

"No, I'll just let it go to voicemail" I replied, putting my phone back in my pocket.

" You just don't want to leave New York because of Ben, admit it. Does he pretend to be John's father? I mean, he did take my girlfriend, why not my son as well!" he was losing control of his anger again.

"Of course not! I broke up with him after I found out what he had done. You're being really unfair, you know that!" I stated, running my hand through my hair.

"Unfair, huh?" he nodded his head. We were staring at each other with consuming rage; our nostrils flared and our eyes closed into slits. Then, all of a sudden, he walked over to me, cupped my face vigorously in his hands and smashed his lips against mine. I resisted at first, but soon after I couldn't deny the burning explosion as our lips met. When I gave in, he dropped his hands to my waist and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue slipped across my lips as they parted. Passion rushed through us as are tongues battled each other.

"Wait, wait, no, Ricky" I whispered into the kiss. I finally pulled back from him. We were breathing heavily and I turned around touching my lips with my fingers.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should go. Just don't leave for New York without telling me. I have the right to see my son" he said with a low tone then rushed out of the kitchen.

When I walked back to the dining room, Mr. Boykewich looked at me extremely confused.

"What happened in there? Ricky just stormed out saying a quick goodbye" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Boykewich, but I'm exhausted. It's been a long, emotionally draining day. Do you mind if we talk tomorrow?" I said.

"No problem, it's understandable. I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

"Goodnight Mr. Boykewich, thank you for everything. Say goodnight John" I said as I picked him up so we could go get ready for bed.

"Goodnight" he said, with a yawn.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

I was lying in bed trying to sleep, but I couldn't stop replaying our encounter all over again.

"_I thought you had completely given up on us. I had no way of contacting you so I decided to move on as well…"_

"_You think it was easy for me?! Not being with you hurt more than anything!"_

"_If you had just talked to me…"_

"_What difference would it have made!?" _

"_All the difference in the world Ricky!" _

"_I… was p-pregnant when I left" _

"_You have a son Ricky. His name is John, he's 32 months old" _

And that kiss… I haven't felt that rush since… forever. She just drives me so crazy! One second I'm utterly furious at her for keeping my son away from me and the next I'm crashing my lips against hers.

And the thought of that skinny boyfriend of hers makes me so jealous, "_since when am I the jealous type?" _If I could, I would punch his face the next time I saw him. But out of respect for his father, I'm going to have to control myself.

* * *

**The next day**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up with a giant headache today. I was so tired last night, but I barely slept because my stupid brain wouldn't stop thinking about everything. I sense I might have rushed into all this. I was so worried thinking about **how** I would tell Ricky, that I never stopped to think **what** we were going to do afterwards. What if he tries to take John away from me? I mean, I can't simply move back to California. I just started college and like it or not, I still have to deal with Alison, my birth mother.

"Amy?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Boykewich who came into the kitchen.

"Hum, sorry, good morning, I was distracted" I said, acknowledging his presence.

"I could see that. Rough night?" he asked.

"You can say that" I replied.

"Do you know when you're flying back? I noticed Ricky wasn't too happy about that…" he stated.

"I know. But I have to leave tomorrow. I work at a clothing store and my boss only gave me today and tomorrow off. I will be back though" I tried explaining.

"Can I give you some advice?" I nodded and he continued "One of you is going to have to give in. John is too young to be constantly flying back and forth between California and New York so he could be with both of you. Either that or you two settle on a living arrangement for him. But no matter what, you have to do what's best for **John**".

I kept a serious face. Deep now I know he was right.

I went back to my room and picked up my phone to call Ricky but before that, I decided to check my voicemail and heard "You have 12 new messages".

"_Hey Amy. It's Ben. I know you're still mad at me and you have every right to be, but can you just give me a chance?"_

"_Hey, can you just please pick up the phone and hear me out. Amy I love you"_

"Geez, can't he take a hint" I said to myself.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

"Ricky, wait up!" I heard Jack call out from behind me. I came to school today because I had an important class this morning, otherwise I would have gone straight to Mr. Boykewich's house to see John.

"I went by the coffee shop but you weren't there. What's up? We always meet there. Did you have a fight with Clementine?" he asked. Apparently he didn't know what happened over the weekend.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked opening my locker to get my books.

"Yeah, kind of. What happened? Did you really cheat on her?" he asked.

I closed my locker roughly. "What? Who said anything about cheating!?"

"Well, the other day the girls wanted to know if you knew a girl named Amy so I just assumed. And now Grace is going to kill me because I wasn't suppose to say anything! Damn" he stated frustrated.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Grace. And I didn't cheat on her. I told Clementine that Amy is someone from my past and we argued" I had never told any of my friends about Amy, but due to recent events, I might have to tell them my story.

I felt my phone buzz, so I took it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hey" I already knew it was Amy.

"Hi Ricky. Is there any chance we can meet up now?"

"I have an important class right now, but as soon as it's over I'm available. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Ok, how about we meet at the park after lunch?" she suggested.

"Great! Can you bring John along?" I asked, hoping she would agree.

"Of course. See you later" she said before I hung up.

"Who's John?" Jack asked. I had forgotten he was still there.

"That's a long story; I'll tell you some other time" I responded and we headed to class.

* * *

You guys are amazing! Thanks for the support! Please continue to review :)

And if you want, leave your suggestion on what you would like to happen next :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Adrian's POV**

"So did you and Ricky actually break up?" I asked Clementine. We were with Grace on the bleachers watching Jack's football practice. To be honest, Grace was the only one truly watching them play.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken since that night. He's been avoiding me…" she said.

"What did you argue about?" I asked curiously.

"Adrian!" Grace exclaimed and looked at me with wide eyes as if I should back off.

"What? She's are friend. She can talk to us if she wants" I responded.

"It's ok Grace. We argued about Amy. I confronted him about it and he said she was someone from his past that he loved. And I think he still loves her"

"Wow. It's weird that we never heard anything about this girl. And you guys were together for a while now…" Grace said slightly surprised.

Clementine looked down "I thought we were good. That he loved me".

"It's probably nothing, if she really is from his past and we never met her, what kind of a threat can she be?" I said, trying to reassure her. I **have** to know more about this girl.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I was trying to get John dressed, but he wouldn't stop running around in his Spiderman underwear.

"John, come on. Don't you want to go to the park?" I asked with a grin hoping that would convince him.

"Yeah! I wanna play ball with Ricky!" he said, now jumping on the bed.

I looked at him with soft eyes and smiled "Ok, ok. But we have to get you dressed first; you don't want to go out in your underwear, do you?"

"No!" he laughed.

We got to the park early, so I let John play in the sand box while I watched him from the park bench.

"Hey Amy" I heard a male voice approach me and looked up at him.

"Ricky, hi, you startled me"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course. I was just watching John play" I stated, looking over to the sand box.

"He's a great kid" he said with a smirk.

"He really is" I replied, not taking my eyes off him.

"I want to be a part of his life Amy. I want to spend time with him, get to know him; know what his favorite food is, his favorite toy… I have that right"

"I know I know" before I could continue he interrupted me.

"Then stay here in California, please Amy. Don't keep him away from me again"

"Don't make me feel like the bad guy. I didn't do it on purpose. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me… I didn't know what to do. But now I can't just leave everything. I need some time" I explained.

"So when are you leaving?"

"My flight leaves tomorrow. I have to go back to work on Wednesday" I responded.

"And what about us?" he asked now looking deep into my eyes.

"Ricky…" I looked down; away from his stare.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss yesterday. I know you felt the same way I did" he said, and placed his hand on my thigh. I stood up quickly and walked a few steps, my back facing him.

"That's not it. It's just that… these last few years have been hard on me. I was really, really heartbroken Ricky… then with recent events… I-I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore, because all people do is hurt me and lie to me" my eyes were tearing up. Suddenly, I felt him stand behind me and he gently brushed his hands down my arms.

"I would never hurt you Amy, not intentionally" he whispered.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me…"

"You can't give up on everyone simply because you were hurt. That's life. Trust me I've learn that the hard way. If I had given up on everyone after my father did all those horrible things to me, we would never have gotten together. And that's something I don't regret" I looked up at him and smiled.

**Ricky's POV**

We stood there for a few seconds until we were interrupted.

"Ricky! Come play ball with me!" John shouted as he ran towards us and we both laughed.

I gave Amy an apologetic look as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Go on" she said with a grin.

After a while passing around the ball, we headed back to the bench were Amy was sitting.

"Mommy, I want water please" John asked. She reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle.

As she handed it to him, he asked "Mommy, can Ricky come to our house and see my _wace twack_?"

"Right, the race track set. He absolutely loves that toy" she glanced at me and then turned back to him "baby, that's at home in New York, it's very far away. But why don't you ask Ricky if he would like to visit us someday" she winked at him. _"Is she actually inviting me to go to New York and see them?"_ I thought.

"You wanna come to our house?" he asked me enthusiastically.

I gave him a smirk "Of course. Now I'm curious to see this race track".

"It's really cool, my cars go round and round!" he's eyes lit up as he talked about his toys.

"How about you guys come over to my house tonight, I'll cook dinner and you can tell me all about your race track" I suggested.

"Can we go mommy?" he eagerly asked Amy. She laughed as she watched his reaction then looked at me.

"We would love to".

Amy called Mr. Boykewich to let him know they wouldn't be home for dinner and we went back to my place. It felt like a nice comfortable family dinner. And deep down that's what we are: a **family**. We just have to find a way to make this work.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ben's POV**

I've been trying to call Amy all weekend but she hasn't returned any of my calls or texts. I really need her to understand that I'm sorry. I love her. I can't lose her. I looked for her at school today, but I couldn't find her, so I decided to come to her house and try to talk to her in person.

"Oh hey Ben" Ella said disappointedly as she answered the door.

"Hi, is Amy home? I need to talk to her" I asked.

"She's not. And if I were you, I would give up. What you did is unforgivable Boykewich" she said angrily.

"She told you, huh? It was a mistake, I know that now, but I love her; I honestly do. And I know I'm much better for her than he is" I tried explaining.

"You don't even know Ricky! But I don't want to argue with you about this. That's your problem; yours and Amy's" she said.

"Is she going back to him?" I asked.

"Ben… although I'm mad at you for what you did, we were friends. So as your friend let me give you one advice: forget Amy. It's time to move on" she said seriously.

We said goodbye and I left. How am I going to forget Amy? She's the one for me…

* * *

**In California**

**Jack's POV**

I was at Grace's house so we could hang out a little. She moved into her family's guest house once she graduated from high school. It's good because this way we have a little more privacy. The problem was, tonight she wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Oh come on Grace, can't you take a break for like a few minutes or something? Came sit with me" I said seductively from the couch. She was at the kitchen table studying.

"Forget it Jack, I'm not falling for that one again. Last time you said that, we both know what happened" she replied with a chuckle.

"From what I recall, I wasn't the only one having fun" I said and she blushed.

"Well just forget it. I have a really important test tomorrow and I have to study. Why don't you go hang out with Ricky or something?"

I realized I wasn't going to convince her this time, so I did as she suggested and went over to Ricky's.

* * *

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Ricky asked as he opened the door.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out. After the whole Clementine thing, I thought you could use a friend. So aren't you going to invite me in?" as I was talking, I saw a little boy playing on the floor, and realized Ricky was acting a little… weird.

"Hum… s-sure, come in" he said nervously.

As I walked in his apartment, I saw the little boy clearly now and there was a girl as well. "Oh I didn't realize you had company" I said.

"I can go, it's getting late anyways" the girl said as she stood from the couch.

"No please, stay. Jack, this is… Amy. Amy, this is Jack" Ricky introduced us.

"So you're Amy?" I thought out loud.

She frowned and asked "is that good or bad?"

Suddenly the kid approached me and said "Hi, my name is John". We all laughed, he was quite at ease. _"So this is John? What is going on here?"_ I thought to myself this time.

"Hey John, did you know that Jack is a real football player?" Ricky said. The kid widened his eyes and formed an "O" with his mouth in surprise.

Then he relaxed and said "I'm a real football player too! But mommy doesn't let me play ball at home".

"That's because last time you played at home, your ball hit the glass of orange juice on the table which spilled all over my school assignment" Amy said, trying to keep a serious face. _"Wait, is he her son?" _the thought ran through my head.

We all chuckled and I decided to try and figure out a few more things. "So where do you two know each other from?"

Ricky and Amy looked at each other and then he finally responded. "We met in foster care. We lived together for a long time at our foster mother's house".

"So did you two…" I was interrupted by Ricky.

"Jack, can I get you anything? Something to eat, drink?" I know how to take a hit and understood he didn't want to talk about their relationship.

"No thanks. Well I better get going; we have class tomorrow so… I'll talk to you then Ricky. It was nice meeting you both" I said standing from the chair.

"Nice meeting you too Jack" Amy smiled. John waved goodbye and I left. I'm extremely confused right now; "_Can that kid be… no, that's just ridiculous" _I shook the idea out of my head and went home.

**Amy's POV**

"So is this Clementine your girlfriend?" I asked Ricky after Jack left. He looked at me a bit shocked and so I explained "Jack said something about what happened with Clementine".

"Oh yeah… Hum… she **was** my girlfriend; but we broke up before you came back to California" he said nervously. It was kind of cute to watch his reaction.

"Oh. Ok, hum we should go as well. John is getting tired and my flight is early tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah, of course. Tomorrow I could drive you to the airport if you need a ride" he blurred out. I don't think I've ever seen him this unsecure.

"Sure, that would be nice. Tomorrow at 8am. Come on John, it's time to go. Say goodbye to Ricky". He let go of my hand and went up to Ricky to give him a kiss and a hug.

"Bye Ricky"

"Bye buddy" he replied and returned my son's hug. I mean, _our_ son.

* * *

**The next day**

**Ricky's POV**

I went to pick up Amy and John this morning, as I promised and headed to the airport. As we arrived, she went to check in for their flight.

"So, I'll come visit on Christmas holidays in a few weeks" I said.

"Ok. We have each other's number now, so we'll keep in touch" she smiled.

It was time. I couldn't go any further as we approached their gate.

"Well this is it" she said as she turned to face me. She leaned in for a hug and our cheeks brushed against each other. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I held onto her tightly. I took in her sweet perfume as I finally had her in my embrace again. She lightly kissed my cheek and pulled away slowly. Then I kneeled down in front of John.

"I'll see you soon, alright buddy?" I started tickling him and he giggled. I hugged him as well and gave him a kiss on the head before I stood up again. They started walking away but right before they got into their gate, they looked back and waved. I waved and smiled back at them.

* * *

Please review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I finally got back to my daily routine: wake up, get John fed, dressed and all set for daycare, get myself ready, drop him off then head to Hudson University.

As soon as I got to school I took a deep breath and walked up to my locker.

"Amy!" Madison screamed hysterically from across the hallway. She was with Lauren and they both came up to me.

I giggled, "Good morning to you too".

"Where the hell have you been? Ben's been desperately looking around for you. Ella won't tell us anything and you haven't picked up your phone all weekend!" she tried to look intimidating, but she was just awfully curious to find out everything.

"I… went to… California" I dragged out every word and quickly walked away from my locker.

"What? What were you doing in California?" Lauren asked. They followed me throughout the school hallway, both looking perplexed.

I stopped and looked at them "I went to see John's father". Their eyes widened; this was the first time I talked about Ricky.

"Wow… what happened?" Lauren asked, now worried.

Before I answered, I looked at the end of the hall and saw Alison "it's a long story, I'll tell you guys later. I have to go, see you after class!" and I rushed off.

Before she went into her classroom I called out "Alison" and she turned around. She wasn't expecting me.

I watched her struggle to get her words out. "Amy, my name is Amy" I said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm late for my class" she replied as she continued to walk to her classroom.

I followed her, "I just want to talk".

She was taking out her books from her briefcase as she said "look, Amy, I don't know what you want from me. Is it an apology, money…?"

"No, I don't need your money! I just want to understand why. Know about your story… you're my…" I was talking but she interrupted me.

"No Amy, I'm not. I was never a mother to you. I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me" she started lowering her voice as her students began to walk in.

"Please, I just need a little bit of your time" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed "Fine. Meet me tomorrow after school at the coffee shop around the corner".

"Thank you" I simply said and left to my class.

* * *

**In California **

**Ricky's POV**

I was having lunch with Jack at school.

"So… Amy…" I knew he was eager to ask me about what happened last night. But I choose to mess around with him first.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Come on man, what's the story?!" I laughed.

"Ok ok. I've known her for years like I told you. She was my first real girlfriend. But she moved away when a fire burned down our old house and we haven't seen each other ever since. It was 3 years ago" I explained.

"Oh. And what about the kid…?" he asked hesitantly as if he was afraid of my answer.

"He's… my… son" as soon as I finished my sentence, Jack choked on his sandwich.

"Hey guys! What happened to you Jack?" Adrian and Grace approached us.

"He just chocked on his sandwich, he'll live" I replied mocking him.

"So what's up? Jack, why are you acting so… weird?" Grace asked. Jack still had a surprised expression on his face as he looked at me then back at the girls.

"Nothing much, he's still thinking about his lunch stuck in his throat. We were actually leaving. See you girls later" I stated and stood up grabbing Jack's arm so he wouldn't stay behind.

"B-But… I didn't even…" he murmured.

"You'll finish eating on our way" I said.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ella's POV**

Amy finally got back from California. As she unpacked, Mrs. Hannigan and I questioned her about everything that had happened. I always thought Amy and Ricky were perfect for each other. Watching them made us believe in true love. I never believed he would forget her like that; something had to have happened. But I could never tell this to Amy, because she was so heartbroken, we couldn't even say Ricky's name.

However to be honest, I don't know how they're going to raise John together like this. Someone has to give in.

It was a cold November afternoon so after school, Lauren, Madison and I went out for a hot chocolate. Amy had to go to work today, so she couldn't come along.

"So Amy finally decided to open up to us about John father, huh" Lauren said surprised.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. What's his name again?" Madison asked me.

"Ricky. I just hope they work out everything between them" I answered. Just then we heard a male voice from behind us.

"Is Amy back together with Ricky?! Did she go back to California?!" a nervous Ben asked.

I sighed, "Ben… No, she's not in California, but I told you already to forget about Amy. Seriously".

"I can't. I have to see her" he suddenly left.

"Ben!" I shouted out, but in vain.

**Ben's POV**

I ran to the clothing store where Amy worked. As I entered the store, I casually checked out a few jeans as I looked around to try and she Amy. I finally spotted her.

"Amy" she turned to face me.

"Ben? What are you doing here? I'm at work!" she whispered.

"I needed to see you. We have to talk; please listen to me, please" I supplicated.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, nor do I want to listen to whatever you have to say Ben. I'm not going to forgive you no matter what you say. Please, just leave, my boss is already looking over here. Do you want to get me fired?" she said angrily.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I'm going to fight for us. I love you and I know you love me too"

She rolled her eyes "Goodbye Ben".

* * *

**In California**

**Jack's POV**

I was in my dorm room when Grace barged in "Alright Jack Pappas, spill it!"

"What are you talking about?" I was intrigued; I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What happened today at lunch between you and Ricky?!" she asked putting her right hand on her hip.

"N-nothing! W-why would something happen?" I wasn't very good at hiding things from Grace, she always saw right through me.

She narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Ok ok! Geez how do you do that!? I… I met Amy" I let slip out.

Her eyes widened "You what!? **The** Amy? Where? Want is she like?!" she bombarded me with questions.

"I met her at Ricky's apartment" I simply answered her.

"So are they together now?" she asked.

"I don't know, honestly" I raised my hands in surrender. I didn't tell her about the kid because that information might be best kept from Clementine; at least for now. I don't want to be the cause of a tragedy. Ricky will tell her when he's ready.

And not telling her isn't lying, right?

**Grace's POV**

I knew it! Something was up between those two. I texted Adrian as soon as I left Jack's dorm.

"_Jack saw Amy at Ricky's apartment last night"_

A few seconds later I got a reply from her. _"Are you serious!? That was fast; are they official now?"_

I quickly responded. _"I don't know. Should we tell Clementine?"_

She a texted me back, _"Not by phone. We'll go by the coffee shop tomorrow morning"_

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

"So how did you feel when you saw Amy again?" Dr. Fields asked. I decided to come see him today because I really needed to vent after the weekend.

"At first I was surprised to see her, thrilled even. Everything I felt for her rushed back in a split second. Then when we started talking, or should I say when we started arguing, I got furious, felt miserable…"

"And when she told you about your son?" he continued.

"I felt betrayed… he's almost 3 years old and I didn't even know he existed. But when I realized what she had actually told me, that I had a **son** I was… happy. But then again I was terrified obviously".

"I know you're scared that you might become like your father, but that depends on you exclusively. And I know you'll do the right thing. You've grown so much throughout the years. You've learned to love and respect yourself and you started trusting other people again. You're a good person Ricky. However don't get me wrong, parenting is not an easy task. You'll make mistakes, but learn from them hopefully. You just have to do the best you can".

After my session with Dr. Fields, I went over to my adoptive parent's house to tell them about everything before they found out from someone else. My mom shed a tear or two and she was a bit concerned, as well as my dad. But overall, I think they were joyful about the news and now they're really excited to meet John.

* * *

**The next day**

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I rushed out of school as soon as my last class finished and went to the coffee shop around the corner.

I got inside and looked around, but there was no sign of Alison, so I decided to pick a table and wait for her. _"I just hope she doesn't stand me up" _I thought.

I constantly looked between my watch and the front door. I was getting impatient.

Then she finally walked in.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi. Hum, have a seat" I replied.

I was gazing trying to figure out if I looked anything like her. I've dreamed with this moment almost all my life. And it's finally here; I'm actually standing in front of my biological mother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alison "So, what do you want to know?"

"I... hum… well… why don't you just tell me what happened? Your story, I mean".

**Alison's POV**

I was standing in front of my… daughter. I never thought I would see her again. Sometimes, I caught myself daydreaming about how she would look like. But I know I did what was best for her. I was never mother material; not even now. However I know I owed her at least this, so as hurtful as it is to remember, I'm going to tell her everything.

"Well I'm sure Kate, I mean, Mrs. Hannigan, told you already about my parents' divorce when I was a kid. After that I stayed with my mother who would cry most of the nights and I would barely see my bad because she was pissed off at him.

Meanwhile I started high school and meet this guy called Daniel. He was the typical bad boy, you know? All the girls in school fell head over heels for him. He was charming, gorgeous really and he took advantage of that. So we started hanging out, went on a few dates. It was great. And I feel in love with him. When I was almost turning 17, I found out I was pregnant. When I told Daniel, he simply said he wasn't ready to be a father.

I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. My mother was very strict when I was growing up and she never approved of Daniel. She told me that if I got into any kind of trouble because of him, she would kick me out of the house. So, after I found out I was pregnant, I asked my mom if I could spend some time at my Aunt Mary's house in Colorado. I told her I had to get away because there were too many memories of my dad; in a way it was true, he had just passed away and it was too hard to stay in Arizona. I knew I could trust my aunt and she lived far enough that no one would recognize me.

After I had my baby… I mean **you**… I knew I couldn't keep you. I had to go back, so I thought of the one person that had ruined my life: Kate. Although I never liked her, I saw the way she was with her son; he really loved her. Thus, I found out where she had moved to and went after her.

I never touched this subject again, until this day" Amy's face expression changed a few times throughout my story; however I couldn't tell what she was feeling now.

"So your mother never found out you were pregnant?" she asked as she frowned.

"No. as far as I know, only my aunt and Mrs. Hannigan knew I was pregnant. Besides Daniel of course"

"What happened to him? To Daniel" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. When I went back to town he had moved away and I never saw him again" I replied with sorrow as I went down memory lane.

"Did you ever regret it? Did you ever think about me?" she asked. The two questions I was afraid of. I almost didn't come today because I knew she might ask this and I didn't know what the right thing to say was.

"I did what I had to do Amy; what I thought was best for you. At first I would think about you; how you looked like, what you were doing… but I realized I would go crazy if I didn't stop with the "what if's" so I tried to convince myself that you were being taken care of by your mother and that I was nothing to you. It's hard to explain and I know I might sound heartless right now, but you'll understand once you have your own children" I said.

"I-I do… I have a child. That's why I can't understand how you could give me away and never bother to come visit or want to know how I was doing" I was caught by surprised right now. I tried to say something but no sound came out of my mouth so she continued.

"I'm a teen mom, just like you were. His name is John, his turning 3 in 3 months" she said then I finally manage to say something.

"What about the father?"

"He lives in California. There was a misunderstanding, but we're trying to work this out" she responded.

"Do you love him?" I asked, and suddenly realized that the worried feeling I was experiencing was very… motherly.

She blushed "I-I do. I hadn't seen him in over 3 years, but when I did, all those feelings came rushing back".

"Wow, I can't believe I'm 36 and I already have a grandson! I mean... you know…" we both giggled.

As we were talking, we started to feel more and more comfortable. However, things haven't changed. We're still complete strangers to each other. I'm glad she turned out to be this beautiful, strong and independent young woman but I had nothing to do with this. I was never a part of her life and I don't know if I'll ever be.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying my story! please leave your opinion :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Clementine's POV**

"Amy?! We haven't even officially broken up yet!" I said after Adrian and Grace came by the coffee shop to tell me there new gossip.

"Jack isn't sure if they're dating. All he said was that she was at his place" Grace answered.

"Did he say anything about her? Is she pretty?" I whispered.

"Sorry, he didn't say" she simply responded.

"You know what? Ricky can dodge my phone calls and my texts or hide around campus all he wants, but today, we are going to talk!"

**Ricky's POV**

I just finished my shift at the butcher shop and was at home to prepare dinner.

There was a knock on my door and I went to see who it was.

"So is it true?" Clementine asked as she barged into my apartment and started looking around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Amy. Are you dating her now? Where is she?!" she was agitated.

**Jack**; I should have known. I went up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Clementine stop. She isn't here" I took her hand I walked her back to the couch. We sat down and I continued. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt".

"So you're together now?" she was starting to cry. I hate seeing girls cry.

"No. But that doesn't mean we are together either. I don't know much about love, but I do know when you love someone, you don't think of being with someone else. And you deserve to be with someone who can truly love you" I looked at her with apologetic eyes. I was expecting a scene from her but instead, she stood up, said goodbye and left.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I just finished having dinner and I was cleaning up the kitchen while Ella was taking a shower and John… where is John?

"John?" I called out. Not long after he ran into the kitchen with something in his hand.

"What's that you have their buddy?" I asked.

He handed me the book and said "can you read me this story today mommy?" as soon as I took a good look at it I realized it was my diary.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in your room. You read it at night, can you read it to me?" he said. I must've left in on my nightstand when I was unpacking and forgot to put it away.

"That's not a fun story for little boys. How about we go pick another book from your room, ok?" I scooped him up and went to his room. We picked out a story and I read it to him. Soon after he fell asleep and I went back to the kitchen. I grabbed my diary that I had left on the kitchen table and opened it.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Apparently my last update was on my way to California. Seeing Ricky again was… intense. I know he has the right to be a part of John's life, but I'm not ready to leave New York just yet. I've grown to like it here, I love my school and I finally got to talk a little to Alison. We met up this afternoon. At first I thought she wasn't going to show, but she did. She told me her story and I felt a mixed of emotions similar to the one I had felt with Mrs. Hannigan's story. I don't understand why some people live normal dull lives and others have to suffer so much… I don't think we'll ever have a mother-daughter relationship, but it was a huge relief to find out where I came from, what's my background. I feel like a bunch of pieces of my puzzle just got placed into their right spot."_

I was getting tired so I stood from the kitchen chair, passed by Ella's room to say goodnight and went to my room. I pulled back my covers and finally got into bed. I opened my nightstand drawer to put away my diary before John finds it a second time. I spotted my locket again and took it out. I opened it and gently touched the pictures of my two boys; on one side, I had a picture of Ricky that I had put there shortly after we started dating. And on the other side, I had a picture of John on the day he was born. I was finally going to place it back into the drawer, but then I stopped. I closed my drawer and decided to put the necklace back around on my neck where it should have never left.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"Ella? Ella?" I woke up with Amy's voice.

"Ella get up, it's late!" I rubbed my eyes and check the time.

"Shit!" I got up quickly and rushed through our apartment getting dressed and eating so I could hurry for school.

Amy just left because she still had to go by the daycare and drop off John.

I finally got to school and quickened my pace as I checked the time. I wasn't looking where I was going when suddenly I bumped into someone and dropped my books.

"I'm so sorry" I said kneeling down to pick up everything. I heard the person chuckle and realized I didn't even see who I bumped into. So, I looked up as he helped me with my books. He was tall, had brown eyes, a gorgeous smile and an attractive athletic build; he was so good-looking.

"It's ok; I don't think I was looking where I was going either. I'm Tyler by the way" he introduced himself.

"Ella, I-I mean my-my name is Ella" I stuttered. _"How embracing!" _I thought.

He chuckled "Nice to meet you, I'll see you around" and he left. I was so astonished I had completely forgotten about class.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

I've been really anxious for Christmas holidays so I could fly out to New York. I've talked to Amy every day since she flew back. We have small conversations, but I really want to see her again.

Time seemed to go by extremely slowly, but finally it's here. I'm all packed up and ready for my flight in 2 hours. Jack offered to give me a ride to the airport and I accepted.

"So you didn't tell the girls about your kid yet?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"No. I've hurt Clementine enough already. The less she knows the better; at least for now. So don't you go screwing this up for me; I know it was you that told them about Amy" I reprehended him.

"I'm sorry man, Grace knew something was up and she dug it out of me" he replied.

We finally arrived to the airport. I went to check in and was ready to leave.

"Thanks Jack" we shook hands and pat each other on the back.

"Have a safe flight. Text me when you get there" he said and I went into my gate. Last time I went to New York, things didn't go so well. I just hope this time, everything works out.

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

My boss gave me an extra hour after lunch today, so I could pick up Ricky at the airport.

I was more nervous than I expected. I paced back and forth intertwining my hands repeatedly as I fidgeted with them. I kept staring at the arrival gate and checking my watch.

"He should have arrived already" I said to myself.

Finally I started seeing people arriving with their luggage. I shifted my head and rose up on my tiptoes.

And there he was.

As soon as I spotted him I smiled.

He stopped for a second looking for me. I waved at him to get his attention and he looked my way at last. He walked up to me.

"Hey" he said and let go of his luggage to give me a firm hug.

"Hi, how was your flight?" I asked as we parted.

"It was great" he responded.

"Well then, welcome to New York" he smirk and we walked back to the car.

We got back to my place and I showed Ricky around the house.

"Well this is it. You're going to stay in my room and I'll sleep in Ella's room" I said.

"I don't want to give you any trouble; I can just sleep on the couch" he replied.

"No it's ok, don't worry about it. Ella and I settled everything already; she's anxious to see you" I smiled.

"Yeah me too. I'm anxious to see everyone really" he said.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is, if you want to take a shower, just make yourself at home. Ella will be home around 4pm. I'm sorry to leave you but have to go to work now" I said with apologetic eyes.

"It's fine, go on I'll be alright" he reassured me.

"If you need anything just call me" I grabbed my purse and keys and headed to the front door.

"Amy?" he called out. I had already opened the door, but turned around "I'm happy to see you again".

I smiled "me too" and I walked out the door.

**Ricky's POV**

I decided to take a quick shower as soon as Amy left.

Afterwards, I wandered through her apartment; there were many pictures around the house of everyone, especially of John. At the park, at his first birthday party, in his Halloween costume… I gazed at each one of them slightly doleful that I had lost so much of his life. But I intend to make up for these first years.

Then, I suddenly heard the keys in the front door and picked to see who it was.

"Ricky! Oh my God, you're here!" Ella said with a huge grin. I approached her and gave her a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you again" I smiled.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

We chatted for a while. I told her about what happened after I got Amy's letter, then meeting Clementine and all… I had forgotten how good of a listener she was and the fact that she always knew what to say.

"Are you sure this Clementine isn't going to stir up any trouble?" she frowned.

"I don't think so. However, I'm waiting for the dust to settle a bit before I let her know about John" I explained. I just really hope Jack can keep his mouth shut until I get back.

As we were talking, there was a knock on the door and Ella went to open it. It was Mrs. Hannigan; the person I considered my real mother. I do love Margaret, but Mrs. Hannigan was the one who took me under her wings when I needed it the most and she never gave up on me.

When she saw me, she brought her right hand to her cheek and smiled.

"Mom" I simply said and rushed to hug her. She already had teary eyes. She hugged me firmly for a few seconds then we let go of each other. She gently caressed my face.

"How have you been sweetheart? It's been so long" she kindly asked.

We sat down on the living room couch and updated each other on everything, or mostly everything.

**Amy's POV**

I just finished my shift at the clothing store I went to pick up John. I hadn't told him Ricky had arrived to New York yet.

"Mommy, when are we going shopping for presents?" he asked from his car seat.

I looked at him through my rearview mirror "who do you want to buy a present for?"

"Grandma, Mr. Lewis, Auntie Ella, Stella, Matty" and his list continued.

"What about Ricky? Don't you want to get him anything?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Ricky! Is he coming to our house?"

"Actually, he arrived today; he's at home right now with Aunt Ella" I looked up to see his reaction. He started clapping his hands.

"Yay!" I laughed and returned my eyes to the road.

We finally arrived to our apartment. I got my house keys from my purse and opened the door. Apparently everyone was here already because we could hear talking and laughing. As we got to the living room, everyone turned to look at us and I could see Ricky's eyes light up at the sight of John. He stood from the couch and walked a few steps towards us. Silence invaded our house as each person watched their reaction.

Ricky crouched down "Hey buddy".

John was a little shy at first. But soon after he smiled and went to hug him.

* * *

Leave your review pretty please :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Jack's POV**

I was at Grace's house watching a girly movie that she had picked out; I was practically falling asleep, but I was hoping to get lucky tonight so I had to endure it. I suddenly felt my phone buzz and checked to see who it was. When I realized it was Ricky, I rushed outside to pick it up.

"Hey man, so how was your fight?" I asked him. He finally called back.

"_It was exhausting, but worth it" _he responded.

"Did you see your kid yet?" I asked. I thought I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around. Grace was standing there with wide eyes.

"Hey Ricky, I'll have to call you back" I ended the call before he could say goodbye.

"What kid?" she asked astonished.

"K-kid? Who said anything about a kid?" I walked back inside to run from her stare and she followed me.

"Don't lie to me Jack, I heard you talk to Ricky about a kid" her nostrils flared.

"Alright, but you cannot tell Clementine anything about this, please Grace, this is seriously" she simply nodded.

"Amy came to California to tell Ricky he had a son".

I ended up telling her the entire story. I just hope Ricky doesn't find out about this.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ricky's POV**

I've been in New York for 3 days now. Everyone had their normal jobs, so I would spend my day with John. Amy decided not to take him to daycare so I could be with him and I appreciated it. We went out to the park, played in the snow and as I promised, I checked out his race track.

I just woke up and went to take a shower. Once I finished, I reached out and grabbed the towel. I dried my body then realized I had forgotten to bring my clothes. Although everyone was home because it was Saturday, they were still a sleep. At least I hopped. So I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

I was tiptoeing back to my room when suddenly Amy came out of Ella's room rubbing her eyes; we practically bumped into each other.

She blushed and quickly covered her eyes when she saw me. I smirked at her, but luckily she didn't see; otherwise she would have been even more embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered.

"No, it was my fault" I said.

"I'll just…" she pointed at the bathroom, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll go… get dressed" I replied.

**Amy's POV**

Today I had the day off and seeing that it is Christmas Eve, I came to do my last-minute Christmas shopping with Ella.

"You saw him naked?!" she shouted stunned.

I blushed "No! He had a towel wrapped around his waist" I was telling her about the morning event.

"So?" she asked excitedly.

"He… is… so hot!" I covered my face shyly as we both laughed.

"Well I do have to say, he does look more handsome since the last time I saw him! And when are you guys going to admit you have feeling for each other?" she asked.

"It's more complicated than that. A lot has happened in these last few years. Plus, because of work we haven't hung out a lot; but that's ok, I think he's enjoying spending time with John right now. And I don't want to rush into anything; I've had enough drama lately" I explained.

"It's still hard to believe that professor Juergens is actually your real mother… How was your reunion with her anyways?" she asked.

"It went better than I thought actually. But I guess we're just going to have to see how things work out in the long run. Juergens. Can you imagine: Amy Juergens?"

"It doesn't sound that bad Amy" she smiled.

* * *

**In California**

**Adrian's POV**

"He has a son!?" I shouted. Grace came by this morning to give me my Christmas present and I knew something was up so I began to inquire her.

However, I never thought she had such a bomb in her hands.

"Yes, but we can't tell anyone. I shouldn't even have told you" she pleaded.

"Ok ok. So that's why she was here… Clementine is going to freak!" I gave a small smile, I couldn't help it.

"You don't think she can do anything crazy, do you? I mean we know she's jealous of Amy already, but…" Grace said worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't know".

* * *

**In New York**

Everyone was sitting at Mrs. Hannigan's lovely looking Christmas dinner table. They ate, talked and laughed like any other joyful family. After dinner, they exchanged gifts and took pictures. The children: Stella, Matt and John, were ecstatic with their presents as the adults watched them play with their new toys. Time flew by and they didn't even realize it until they saw John give a big yawn.

"Alright kids, time to go to sleep so Santa can come and leave your presents" said Mrs. Hannigan.

"I wanna see Santa!" said John.

"Baby, he only comes when the little boys and girls are asleep so you better hurry" Amy replied to her son. Apparently that was enough to convince him as he pulled his mother's hand so they could go home. As soon they got upstairs, John ran into his bedroom and Amy laughed, "It should be Christmas everyday if it's this easy to get him to bed" she thought.

**Amy's POV**

When I got back to the living room, Ricky was the only one there.

"Where's Ella?" I whispered.

"She went to bed already" he responded.

"Oh. Let's go to the kitchen then, it's further from the bedrooms so we won't wake them up. But go ahead, I just have to go place John's Santa present under the Christmas tree" I said in a low voice.

As I was opening my wardrobe to get John's gift, I found the photo album I kept since John was born. It was exclusively dedicated to him, where I had every picture I had taken of him throughout the years.

When I got back to the kitchen, Ricky asked "what's that?" pointing at the album I held in my hands.

I placed it in front of him "why don't you see for yourself".

**Ricky's POV**

Amy put a blue photo album on the table in front of me. On the front cover it simply said "John". As I flipped through it I gazed at every picture. She had documented every moment in his life. It's almost like if I was there experiencing these moments with her; almost…

After we talked for a while, we were getting tired so we decided to go to sleep, separately.

As I got up from my seat, I spotted the mistletoe hanging over the kitchen doorway. I have no idea who put it there, but I intended to take advantage of it.

I let Amy go ahead in front of me. When she was finally standing under the mistletoe I whispered "Amy".

She stopped and turned around to face me and I approached her.

"I've noticed you're wearing your locket again" I smirked.

She smiled back "Yeah, I always thought it looked good on me".

I got closer to her as we stared deep into each other's eyes. Our breaths became uneven and shallow. I alternate my gaze between her stunning hazel eyes and her soft pink lips. I caressed her face with my left hand and she closed her eyes at my touch. My lips were inches away from hers when she grabbed my hand and planted a light kiss on my cheek. Then she whispered "Goodnight Ricky" into my ear and pulled away from me. I looked at her in confusion still holding onto her hand. She backed away slowly as our hands parted and she left.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Ella and I woke up with John jumping on the bed.

"Mommy mommy, wake up! Santa left presents!" he practically shouted.

We knew we weren't going to get anymore sleep, so we got out of bed and straight to the Christmas tree.

Right before he sat on the floor to open up his gifts, Ricky came in the living room. We watched him unwrap his presents so eagerly it caused us to laugh.

Later on, we went over to mom's house to spend some time with everyone.

* * *

I went into the kitchen and Ella was there grabbing a glass of water.

"So… did anything happen last night?" she asked susceptibly.

"It was you, wasn't it? I saw the mistletoe in the kitchen at our apartment" I said with an accusing tone.

"Oh come on, did you kiss him or not!?" she was dying of curiosity.

"No, we didn't" I answered.

"Why not?!" she shouted.

"Because…" before I could finish, Ricky walked in.

"Hey. Ella, would you mind watching John for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, you guys go on" she winked at him.

"Am I the only one who isn't in on your little secrets?" I said a bit upset for being excluded.

"Just come with me" he said. We grabbed our jackets because it was cold outside and left the house.

We went for a walk in the park. It was a cold Christmas afternoon, but we had a beautiful view of the white mantle of snow covering the grass.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked intrigued.

"Why didn't you kiss me last night?"

"Because… it's complicated Ricky… I told you… I need to take things slow… I don't want to get hurt again"

"Why do I have a feeling you're not just talking about what Ben did to you?" he frowned.

"Because I'm not… I mean, it's not only that…" I looked down and crossed my arms.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems" I said.

"You won't. Look, pretend I'm that 15 year old Ricky playing "drums" at the old house and you're the 14 year old Amy that would watch me play from the front row".

I giggled and looked up at him "You do realize I was the only person in the audience right?" I took a deep breath and continued "but alright, if you want to know".

I finally told him about everything that happened with Mrs. Hannigan and Alison.

He was taken aback finding out about my background, but it was nice to finally open up to him like I used to.

* * *

**2 days later**

**Ricky's POV**

Everyone has returned to their daily routines, so I was home alone with John once again. We were watching these kids' cartoons on TV when o heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back buddy" I told John.

When I opened the door I felt my blood start to boil up in my veins.

"Ricky? What are you doing here?!" Ben asked astonished.

"I don't owe you any explanation. But now that you're here, why don't you come on in so we could have a little talk" I said looking slightly intimidating.

**Ben's POV**

I just got back from California, where I went to spend Christmas with my dad. I decided to go by Amy's apartment to try and talk to her. However, I was extremely surprised when Ricky opened the door.

I was hesitant to go inside when he invited me in to "talk" but I didn't want to look like a coward so I accepted.

"Look, I know you're probably upset" I began.

He chuckled, but not in a good way, "**Probably upset**?! I'm not upset Ben, I'm angry! I'm furious really! Do you realize the trouble you've caused?!" he started to shout and he's face was turning red like if he was about to explode.

"I was thinking about Amy! Long distance relationships never work out! I was trying to protect her from that… I love her" I let out.

"It wasn't your call to make! You're just a selfish brat that sees something and has to have it! And because of that, you kept me from my…" he stopped and took a deep breath. I took a step back in case he tried to take a swing at me.

"I only learned about the pregnancy much later. She never told me who the father was" I said.

"And you conveniently never asked" he replied.

Suddenly, John walks in.

"Ricky, why are you yelling?" he asked.

"Hey buddy, we're just talking" he replied.

"Hi John" I said as I waved at him.

"Hi Ben" he smiled at me.

I decided to take the opportunity and leave before things got ugly "Anyways, I think I better be going. Bye John. Bye Ricky" and I left.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

As I walked in the apartment, John ran towards me and grabbed onto my leg.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" I asked him.

"Ricky and Ben where yelling" he responded.

"What? Ricky!" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he replied.

I made my way there and saw him and Ella cooking dinner.

"Hey is something wrong?" he asked.

"Anything especial happened today?" I wanted to see if he would tell me about it.

"Actually your **friend** Ben came by to see you" he answered mockingly when he said Ben's name.

"And?" I was waiting for him do develop.

"Don't worry I didn't hit him if that's what you want to know. He cowardly left before I could. I just told him a few things that were on my mind" he responded calmly so I decided not to push the subject anymore.

* * *

Thank you for the support :)

A very big event is coming up so stay tuned for the next chapters!


	19. Chapter 19

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ricky's POV**

"Oh come on Ricky, it's your last day here! You have to at least take her out on a date" Ella said. We were cooking dinner while Amy gave John a bath.

"I don't want to push her, she's been clear enough that she wants to take things slow, so I have to respect that" I said.

"I get it, but you have to start somewhere. You just need to remind her why she fell in love with you in the first place" she smirked at me.

"Since when did you become such a know-it-all in regard to matters of the heart?" I mocked her and saw her slightly blush.

"Are you seeing someone?" I asked curiously.

"That's none of your business" she smiled at me.

"Of course it is. I still consider you like my sister so I'm watching over you" we both chuckled.

Amy walked in with John.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Ella has a new boyfriend" I couldn't resist messing around with her a little.

Amy's eyes widened "You what!?"

Ella playfully smacked my arm "I don't have a boyfriend! It's just this guy… I ran into him the other day… he's really cute, but I'm not his type, so case closed".

"Don't be ridiculous! You're beautiful Ella! When we get back to school, you have to tell me who he is" Amy smiled at her.

We sat around the table and ate dinner.

Afterwards, I put John to sleep while Ella and Amy stayed in the kitchen, cleaning everything up.

As I walked in, I finally got the courage to ask, "Amy?" she turned to face me "D-do you… you know… want to go out or something?"

I can't believe I was nervous asking a girl out. And it wasn't even the first time; although it has been a while… I never had a problem with this, however when it came to Amy, everything was more complicated.

She looked at Ella, then back at me "I… hum… ok, sure".

**Amy's POV**

As soon as we left the apartment, I knew just the place we could go.

"There is no way I'm going in there" Ricky said as we stopped in front a karaoke bar.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise! I came here a few times already with the girls" I pleaded. He sighed but eventually gave in.

As we entered the bar, there was already a group of teenagers singing; however with absolutely no vocal skills.

"See, you're not the only one that doesn't know how to sing" I said to him jokingly.

"I'm still not singing" he replied. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I myself only sing in the shower, so I wasn't going to really make him go.

We sat at a table.

"So do you still play the drums?" I began our conversation.

"At home. I got a real drum set this time and I like to play every now and then" he answered.

"_Alright then, let's have a round of applause for these fine young ladies. Now let's give it up for Lucas who will be singing Lego House by Ed Sheeran_" We heard the host.

From the excitement of the crowd, they really liked him.

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_and build a lego house_

**"Wow, now I understand what the fuss was all about; this guy is amazing" I whispered.**

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

**"I love this song" I said not taking my eyes off the mini stage as we listened to the music.**

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

**Suddenly, he stood up and held out his hand "do you want to dance?"**

**I bit my lower lip then took his hand and we made our way to the dance floor.**

_It's all for you_

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist.**

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

**"God you're beautiful" he looked right into my eyes.**

**I**** blushed then **smiled "Thanks".

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

**A few couples started joining us on the dance floor.**

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

**I nuzzled my face into his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes as our bodies moved slowly.**

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And color you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

**I could feel his fingers caress my lower back and I held on tightly feeling safe and comfortable in his warm embrace.**

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"._

* * *

**2 months later**

**February 26****th****, 2012 **

**Amy's POV**

It's John's 3rd Birthday Party today! He turned 3 years old on Monday, the 20th but we decided to wait until the weekend to celebrate with family and friends. He is so excited. We planned this simple little party at the apartment with everyone; well almost everyone… Ricky couldn't be here because of school and work; however he did call John to wish him a happy birthday.

We decorated the house with a few colored balloons and mom baked her famous delicious cake that she used to bake when we were kids. We invited a few friends of his from daycare and I think he had a good time. At least they laughed and played all afternoon until he crashed in bed completely worn out.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

**Ella's POV**

"Ella?" Lauren called out. We were sitting at a table in the cafeteria finishing up our lunch.

"Are you checking out Tyler again?" Madison joked, looking behind to see what I was gazing.

Indeed I was looking at him. He was sitting a few tables away goofing around with his friends. He is so attractive.

"You've been staring at him for months, why don't you just go up to him and talk to him!" Amy said smiling.

"Are you insane?! I can't just do that; I would die of embarrassment!" I could feel myself blush at the thought of talking to him.

"Don't be silly. You just have to approach him when he's alone, it'll be easier" Madison suggested.

There was no way I could ever get the courage to do that.

"Oh my God I think he just saw me looking at him!" I panicked covering half my face with my hand. They all laughed at my awkward moment.

"Not funny" I grimaced at them.

* * *

**In California**

**Clementine's POV**

After Ricky told me we were over, I decided to give him some space. He was just confused seeing his ex-girlfriend. I mean she's from New York, he can't seriously think they can have a long distance relationship.

And I know he loves me. We were together for a year, he can't just ignore that.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was spilling coffee all over the table.

"Clementine!" my boss scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I said trying to clean up the mess I've made.

He called me aside "Listen, you've been extremely distracted these last few months, screwing up your orders, spilling coffee on costumers".

"I'm so sorry, please don't fire me, I really need this job!" I pleaded.

"Alright, how about I give you the day off so you can clear your head and tomorrow morning you come back. But if you continue…" I didn't let him finish his statement.

"I won't, I promise!"

I removed my apron and got my stuff. I only had class later on in the day so I decided to go to the library and study.

I was trying to concentrate on my books when I started hearing familiar voices coming from the library aisle nearby.

"…_Has he said anything yet?"_ The first girl asked.

"_I don't think so"_ the second girl responded.

"_Geez, I don't know for how long I can keep this secret Grace!"_ the first girl exclaimed. I finally realized it was Grace and Adrian.

"_You're going to have to Adrian! Jack made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone that Ricky has a kid"_ Grace whispered.

Did I just hear what I think I just heard!? She did lower her voice at the end of the sentence but I'm almost certain she said "kid".

This can't be happening.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I was trying to get John to sleep but he was extremely chatty today. He was excitingly telling me about his friend's birthday party at the daycare.

"And there was a cake and he gave us candy!" he said.

Well, at least now I know what happens when you give a kid too much sugar.

"Ok buddy, but now it's time to sleep alright?" I said as I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

As I was leaving his room, he called out "Mommy?"

I rolled my eyes then turned to face him "Yeah buddy?".

"How come David's daddy always comes to pick him up? Why doesn't my daddy ever go pick me up? Where's my daddy?" he asked. I froze. I've been so afraid about this moment. This was the first time he actually asked about his dad.

Ricky and I had agreed we would let John get to know him first and then we would tell him in the summer when I went to California.

I finally sat on the edge on his bed, facing him "well baby, your daddy isn't here because he's on a trip".

"Where?" he asked.

"He travels to a lot of places" I had no idea what I was saying.

"Why?"

"Because that's his job and he likes it" I said.

"I want to go too" he pouted.

"One day we'll go visit daddy ok? But now you have to sleep. Goodnight John" I don't think he was very convinced with my answers but it would have to do for now.

* * *

**In California**

**Clementine's POV**

Finally school's over! I can finally relax and find a way to win Ricky back.

I was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner when I heard my phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Clementine, get ready, we're going out!" Adrian ordered from the other side of the line.

"I don't think so" I was in no mood to go out.

"We are not taking no for an answer! Grace and I are coming over to pick you up in 2 hours so hurry up!" before I could protest once again, she hung up on me. They still didn't know I had overheard their conversation a few weeks ago; I was still waiting for them to tell me. But they didn't. No one did.

I knew they weren't going to leave me alone so I decided to get ready. Why not? I could use a night out.

We arrived at the club. There was a mixed scent of perfume, smoke, sweat and alcohol in the air. The music was loud, the lights flashed, and there were people dancing and grinding on each other.

Adrian and Grace went onto the dance floor and I went to the bar. I needed a drink.

"Tequila shot please" I asked the bartender.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" a creep came up to me at the bar.

I rolled my eyes, "get a life" then chug down my shot and left.

I met up with the girls on the dance floor and danced.

Throughout the night, I drank a few more shots and I could feel my head start to spin and I was losing control of myself.

But I couldn't forget about Ricky. I even thought I saw him once or twice tonight.

I have to go find him. I need him to know that I don't care about his ex-girlfriend or his son. I just want him.

Adrian and Grace had gone to the restroom and had left their car keys with me.

This is it. I stumbled out of the club to the car. I was a bit drunk, but I know I could drive to Ricky's; it's not that far.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

Summer had finally arrived and I was anxious for Amy and John to get here.

We were going to tell John that I was his dad this summer so you can imagine my state. We've been getting along great; I just hope he'll be happy.

I picked them up from the airport yesterday and we went back to my place so they could get settled and rest from the flight. This time, they were staying at my apartment.

I know Amy never got to live the actual college night life because she had to take care of John, but today I wanted her to have some fun. Therefore, since my parents were so eager to meet John, I humbly asked them if they could stay with him for the night while Amy and I went out. They gladly accepted.

We went to a club nearby and had an amazing time.

At the end of the night, we took a taxi home, but asked the cab driver to let us a few blocks away from my apartment so we could walk and get some fresh air. It was a warm pleasant night.

As we were walking, she tripped over her own feet and I laughed.

"I think I might have drank a little too much tonight" she said smiling.

"You barely drank anything!" I mocked her.

"Don't laugh! I'm not use to drinking" she blushed.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. My lips were inches from hers as I whispered "Are you going to deny me a kiss again?"

She approached her lips to mines but right before they touched, she backed away slightly. I smirked as I watched her bit her bottom lip.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to taste those lips again so I finally smashed my lips against hers and we kissed feverishly.

After a few seconds we parted for air and smiled at each other. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers and we kept walking.

The sidewalk was under construction so we shifted to the street.

**Clementine's POV**

I parked Adrian's car in front of Ricky's apartment and turned off the engine. I was about to get out of the car when I spotted two people kissing several feet away from where I was. My vision was a little blurry so I couldn't determine who they were, but the guy looked so familiar.

As they parted and got closer I finally recognized him; it was Ricky. I started biting my nails as I saw him holding someone else's hand. That must be Amy.

He can't do this to me; he just can't! Why did she have to show up again!? We were happy until she came into our lives!

She should have stayed in New York.

I turned on the car engine, placed both my hands on the wheel and slowly pushed the gas pedal.

* * *

As Amy and Ricky continued to walk, she realized she had dropped her jacket. They both looked back and Ricky promptly went to pick it up.

Amy started to hear a car approaching them so she turned her head to see, but the headlights dazzled her and she automatically covered her eyes with her forearm.

As Ricky looked up, he realized Amy was in the middle of the street and the car was speeding towards her.

"No!" he screamed out and rushed to her. Right before the car could hit Amy, he pushed her to the sidewalk but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to get himself out of the way as the car hit him.

* * *

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**"_No!" he screamed out and rushed to her. Right before the car could hit Amy, he pushed her to the sidewalk but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to get himself out of the way as the car hit him._**

**In California**

After the collision, the car stopped for a split second but rapidly disappeared.

When Amy turned to face the road again, she saw Ricky lying on the floor.

"RICKY!" she cried out and rushed to him.

As she reached him, she found him unconscious. Her hands were shaking over his body and tears ran down her face. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but unfortunately they were alone.

"Please be ok, please, please, please" she sobbed, touching him gently. She leaned her ear to his chest trying to hear his heart beat and see if he was breathing.

She suddenly grabbed her purse and took out her phone.

"_911 what's your emergency?" _

"I-I need help, PLEASE"

* * *

Soon after, the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics picked Ricky up and laid him on a gurney and hurried to the hospital.

**Amy's POV**

When we got to the hospital, the doctors and nurses rushed to the entrance and pulled Ricky's gurney down the long hospital corridor.

I was following them trying to understand what was happening, but they just kept moving quickly and talking between each other. When we reached the elevator, the nurse turned to me "I'm sorry miss; you're going to have to wait in the waiting room. We're taking him into the operating room now. We'll keep you updated".

I took a few steps back until I hit against the wall "Oh my God, surgery?" I said as I slide down the wall. I covered my face and cried.

"Miss" I heard another nurse call me a few seconds later. I looked up at her.

"Why don't you come with me so I can get a look at those wounds" she said. I was so worried about Ricky I didn't even realized I had a few cuts and bruises on my arms and face from my own fall.

5:45 a.m. – After I got all my cuts checked out, I decided to call Ricky's parents. I know it's really late, or early depending on your perspective, but I thought I should let them know what was happening.

A while after, I heard a women call out my name "Amy!"

It was Margaret. She arrived alongside with Shakur and a sleepy John who was still wearing his white and blue pajamas.

"We couldn't stay at home; and we had to bring John with us because we couldn't find anyone to watch him at this hour" she said.

I gently rubbed John's back. He was fast asleep in Shakur's arms "It's ok, I'm sorry I woke you" I simply replied.

"What happened? How is he?" Shakur asked.

"We were walking home and this car came out of nowhere… Ricky managed to pull me out of the way but he…" I took a deep breath and pressed my lips tightly together fighting back tears. Then I continued "He's been in surgery for almost an hour now, but no one has told me anything yet".

"Did you get a look at the driver or the car?" Shakur asked.

"No, I couldn't see anything because of the car's headlights. Everything just went by so fast" I responded.

"It was most luckily some drunk idiot; when are people going to learn?!" Margaret said frustrated.

"I spoke to the police a while after we came in, but I wasn't much help…" Margaret pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

Adrian and I were outside the club waiting for Jack to pick us up.

After we came back from the restroom, we searched the entire club for Clementine but we couldn't find her. Then we realized she had Adrian's car keys, so we headed to the parking spot where we had left the car and it was gone.

Jack arrived at last. We both got into the car; I sat in the front passenger seat while Adrian sat in the back.

"Didn't you guys drive here? And where's Clementine?" he asked confused as he drove us home.

"We did, but that bitch left the club without us; in my car!" Adrian answered angrily.

"Why would she leave you behind?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was drunk and wouldn't stop talking about Ricky" I said.

"If there's even a scratch on my car, I'm going to strangle her!" Adrian was furious.

"Let's just hope everything is ok" Jack said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

As we paced nervously for one side to another, the nurse came in the waiting room.

"How is he?" I asked fearfully. Margaret and Shakur were right behind me.

"He's still in surgery. He suffered a severe head injury, but the surgeons are doing the best they can" she explained.

"Will he be ok? I'm his mother. Please tell me he will" Margaret asked.

"It's too soon to tell, but we are doing everything we can. I'll update you as soon as I know more" the nurse said, then left.

We turned back to the waiting room chairs. Shakur sat in the middle between Margaret and me.

Another hour passed by.

Suddenly, John started shifting in Shakur's arms and opened up his eyes.

"Hey buddy" I whispered to him trying my best to let out a smile.

He rubbed his eyes then reached out his arms so I could pick him up.

He yawned and slowly glanced around at his surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked, burrowing his eyebrows.

"Amy, why don't you go get something to eat for the both of you in the cafeteria" Margaret suggested.

"You're probably right, John is probably hungry already. But if there's any news…"

"I'll get you, I promise" she replied.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings with a confused expression on my face.

"Why am I sleeping in Adrian's car?" I asked myself shifting in my car seat. I don't remember much from last night… all I remember was drinking a few… ok, more than a few tequila shots and dancing with the girls.

My head throbbed unbearably.

I don't think I'm drinking Tequila shots again anytime soon.

Suddenly, I put a hand on my stomach as I felt nauseous. I quickly got out of the car and managed to reach the front of the car before throwing up.

As I finished, I stood up straight again and looked around.

"Where the hell am I? And what have I done?" I questioned myself in a low voice.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

When I went back to the waiting, the doctor had arrived and was already talking to Margaret and Shakur. I wanted to rush to them and find out what was happening, but I had John with me, and I didn't want him to hear anything; even if he was too young to understand what was going on.

I tried to read the doctor's lips to understand what he was saying, but I couldn't follow.

Then I watched Margaret gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. The doctor rubbed her arm and she leaned against Shakur's chest.

"No, please no" I said softy.

* * *

**Oops… Sorry for the cliffhanger :)  
Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Life's Road Trip**

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this story. Thank you so much for the reviews; they mean a lot :)**

**By the way, I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I've always pictured Ella as a slight older version of Ariel Winter (she's 20 years old right now), Mrs. Hannigan as Sally Fields (although Mrs. H. is a bit younger) and Alison Juergens as Jessica Chastain (don't ask me why, she just poops into my head) haha**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Amy's POV**

As the doctor walked away, Margaret wiped a few tears with her fingers and coincidently looked my way. She said something to Shakur and they both looked at me.

I was completely paralyzed; the thought of… **No**, I shook my head; I don't even want to think about it.

I grabbed John's little hand and we took a few steps; Margaret and Shakur met us halfway.

"Hey John, want to come with me to get a coffee? I'll let you press the buttons" Margaret said with a small smile, holding out her hand; he gladly accepted and went along with her.

Shakur and I watched them walk away. As soon as they were far enough, I turned to him nervously.

"What did the doctor say? How is Ricky?" I questioned him fearfully.

"Ricky suffered a severe head injury; most likely when he fell on the ground. They had to rush him to an emergency surgery. He's out of the operating room now but he hasn't woken up… He's… in a coma…" he explained.

"But he's going to be ok, right? It's not permanent right? Please tell me he's going to wake up" my voice cracked as my eyes were overflowing with tears.

"We don't know Amy… But we can't give up hope".

* * *

**In New York**

**Ella's POV**

Madison just called me to ask if I wanted to hang out with her and Lauren today at the public swimming pool and I said yes. So, as soon as we hung up the phone, I quickly put on a white sundress over my pink and white stripped bikini, grabbed my bag with a towel, sunscreen and a bottle of water inside and left the apartment.

The sun was blazing on this beautiful summer day. It reflected off the surface of the deep blue water. I removed my flip-flops and went to sit down on the concrete around the edge of the pool, dipping my feet into the water. It was slightly cold but perfect to refresh on this hot day. I swung my feet and smiled as I watched Madison and Lauren swimming towards me.

"Ella, come on in! It's great!" Madison said with an enormous grin on her face.

There were several people here; kids, teenagers, adults and of course, boys!

I dove into the pool to meet up with them.

After a while we got out of the swimming pool and went to dry off on the lounge chairs sitting on the cement patio around the pool. I wrapped my towel around my body and pulled out my phone from my bag.

"Two missed calls?" I whispered to myself with a frown on my face.

When I realized it was from Amy, I took a few steps away to call her back when all of a sudden, someone behind me jumped into the pool and splashed water all over me.

"I'm so sorry!" the guy said climbing out the swimming pool. When I turned around, I couldn't believe it; it was Tyler.

"It-it's ok" I stuttered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

He chuckled, "second time we accidently meet".

"I guess so" I simply said as I blushed.

"Hey, hum, do you want to hang out sometime or something?" I can't believe he's actually asking me out!

"S-sure! I mean, yeah, that would be nice" I said with a huge grin _"keep calm; don't sound so desperate!"_ I thought to myself.

I gave him my number and he went back to his friends.

I was so excited I had totally forgotten about Amy! So as soon as he left, I called her back to tell her about what just happened.

"_Hello?"_ she answered.

"Amy! Hey! You cannot believe what just happened!" but before I continued, her voice sounded odd; as if she had been crying "Amy, is everything ok?"

"_No Ella… It's Ricky…"_

* * *

**In California**

**Clementine's POV**

As I turned around to go back into Adrian's car, I noticed a slight crack on the right headlight and a red stain.

"What the…? Is that blood?!" I said in a low voice.

Suddenly, a flashback came into my mind. My vision was so blurred; I don't know exactly what was happening, but I remember driving at night and seeing two people on the street; I just can't tell who they were.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack, your phone" Grace said with a yawn, waking me up. I ended up staying at her place after I picked her and Adrian up from the night club.

I reached the nightstand to grab my phone still half asleep.

"Hello?" I answered; I didn't even check who it was.

"_Jack? It's Margaret, Ricky's mother. I'm sorry if I woke you" _

I sat up straight in bed and composed myself, as if she was watching me "Oh hi, it's ok. Is everything ok?"

"_No unfortunately not... I just thought you would want to know… Ricky was in a car accident last night…"_

"Oh my God! How is he? Is he going to be ok?" I asked; right after I felt Grace shift in bed and look at me with a frown.

"_He's… not doing very well… We're at the hospital if you want to stop by"._

"I'll be right there" I replied and hung up the phone. I got out of bed and started getting dressed.

Grace sat up and asked worriedly "Jack, what is going on!?"

"It's Ricky. He's been in an accident" I answered.

She jumped out of bed "Wait, I'm going with you! Let me just text Adrian. Do you think I should tell Clementine as well?"

"I don't know. But she was his girlfriend for a while; she would probably want to know".

**Adrian's POV**

I buried my face in my pillow "why is my phone buzzing at 9 a.m.? I barely slept last night!"

I checked to see who was bothering me; it was a text from Grace.

_To Adrian From Grace_

_Ricky was in an accident last night. Jack and I are heading to the hospital now._

I got up quickly and texted her back.

_To Grace From Adrian_

_Come pick me up! I want to go with you guys!_

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Margaret and Shakur went on first to see Ricky, while I stayed behind with John in the waiting room. He was playing around with a few car toys Margaret had brought for him; he was completely oblivious of what was happening.

"Amy? You can go see him now. Do you want me to go with you?" Margaret asked, as she and Shakur finally came back.

"No, I want to go alone. Would you mind watching John?" I asked timidly.

"Of course not. Go ahead and stay strong".

I made my way down the corridor until I finally reached his room. I placed my hand on the door knob then paused; I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The early morning sun lit up the hospital room through the window the nurse had opened.

And there he was; lying on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and there were several tubes and wires extending from his body and attached to machines. His left leg was encased in plaster; apparently they forgot to mention he had broken his leg.

I approached him and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey" I whispered grabbing his hand very gently.

I stayed there for a while not wanting to let go, until the nurse came in.

"Miss? I'm sorry but there are a few friends outside to visit him as well" she said. I quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek; I knew it was time for me to leave, but I really didn't want to.

When I arrived in the waiting room, I saw Ricky's parents with two girls, a blonde and a Latina, and a tall guy that I've met before; what was his name again? Jake… No, Jack… I think that's it.

"Hi" I simply said with a small smile as I approached them.

**Grace's POV**

After we left the house, we went to pick up Adrian, because she didn't have her car and then straight to the hospital. As soon as we arrived, we asked were we could find Ricky Underwood's room and rushed upstairs. We finally found his parent's and we all hugged each other.

I noticed there was a little boy playing next to Margaret, but I didn't even pay much attention because I was worried about Ricky.

We wanted to go see him, but his mother said there was already someone visiting him, so we would have to wait a little bit.

A while after, a girl with long light brown hair approached us and said hello.

"Amy, hi!" Jack replied and gave her a hug.

"_So this is Amy"_ I thought. I looked at Adrian and knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Hi, I'm Grace" I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

"And I'm Adrian" Adrian promptly extended her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Amy" she said shaking both our hands and then she continued "you guys can go see him now".

**Amy's POV**

After Ricky's friends left to his room, Margaret turned to me and said "Amy, why don't you go home and get some sleep? You were here all night, you should try to get some rest, take a shower and eat something. I promise I'll call you if anything happens".

At first I was hesitant to leave Ricky, but she was right. I was getting tired and I could use a shower to change clothes.

I picked up John who was a bit fussy today and left.

As I was leaving the hospital, a dark blonde woman rushed in through the doors and bumped into me; we both turned around.

"Watch where you're going!" she said aggressively while looking at me, but didn't even wait for my response as she continued her path.

* * *

REVIEW please :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Clementine's POV**

As soon as I got Grace's text, I dropped everything I was doing, grabbed a cab and rushed to the hospital.

Once I got there, I bumped into a brunette in the hospital entrance. As I turned to see her, I was intrigued; I could've sworn I knew that face from somewhere.

However, I was so worried about Ricky I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Watch where you're going!" I said and continued my way to the third floor where Ricky was.

When I got upstairs, I spotted Margaret and Shakur.

"How is he? I want to see him" I asked them nervously.

"Jack, Adrian and Grace are in there now, but they're probably coming back soon; the nurse said we couldn't stay in the room for too long".

And they were right; soon after they showed up in the waiting room. As soon as Adrian saw me, she gave me a death stare; uh-oh.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I finally arrived at Ricky's apartment; luckily, I had kept his house keys in my purse.

"John I'm going to take a quick shower, come on, I don't want you to stay here alone" I said.

"Oh! I wanna watch T.V., _pleeeease_. I'm a big boy" he pleaded. I chuckled a little; I was so tired I couldn't argue with him right now.

I picked him up and placed him on the couch "Fine, but you're going to stay right here and you will not move, understood!? If you need anything, just call out" I said with a serious tone.

"Ok mommy, I _pomise_" he said as he nodded his head in agreement.

I turned on the T.V. before leaving the living room and then went to the bathroom.

I took a fast shower, slipped into my comfortable pink tracksuit and went back to the living room. John was exactly where I had left him which made me smile.

He giggled as soon as he saw me and asked "Are you going to sleep mommy?"

I smiled at him "actually, we both are". I had spent the entire night at the hospital, I was exhausted.

I approached the couch and John stood up so that I could open up Ricky's sofa bed. He apparently bought it right before we came to California this summer so that I could stay in his room with John while he slept in here.

"I don't wanna sleep, I wanna watch _catoons_!" John pouted. I knew I was probably going to fall asleep before him, so I got up and blocked the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm going to leave the T.V. on, but you're going to behave, ok?" I said to him. He wasn't paying any attention to me anymore as we watched his cartoons. I was sure he would be entertained for a while so soon after, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

"Clementine would you come here for a minute, we need to talk" Adrian said, trying to act as polite as possible because we were with Ricky's parents in the hospital.

I didn't want to face her, but what choice did I have?

We were a few steps away from everyone. "Are you insane?! Where the hell have you been?! And where is my car!?" she whispered harshly.

"Calm down, ok. I was drunk; I don't remember much from last night. Don't freak out on me but… you see… about your car… apparently when I was parking it at my house, I accidently scratched it" her eyes widened, but before she could say anything I continued "But don't worry! I left it at the auto repair before I came here and I'll pay the damage".

"You better!" she said.

I had to lie about the scratch, I couldn't tell her I found a red stain on her broken headlight; I don't even know how it got there. But I did take it to the auto repair after I quickly wiped away the red stain so they could fix the headlight.

After Adrian left, it was finally my turn to go see Ricky. As I walked into his room, I gasped at the sight of him; he was all bruised and his leg was in a cast.

Then, abruptly, a flashback pooped into my head, "Oh shit!" I said to myself. I finally remembered everything from last night.

I shut my eyes and shook my head; this wasn't supposed to happen to him.

"What have I done…" I whispered regretfully.

.

* * *

**In New York**

**Ella's POV**

As soon as I got home from the pool, I took a quick shower, change clothes and went down to Mrs. Hannigan's apartment.

"Mrs. Hannigan?" I called out as I entered the house.

"In here sweetie" she answered from the kitchen and I followed her voice.

"So how was the swimming pool with the girls?" she asked while baking cookies.

"It was great" I replied.

"Then why the long face? Did something happen?" she was starting to get worried; apparently I couldn't hide my concern about Ricky.

"Actually something did happen; that's why I wanted to talk to you… Amy called. Ricky was in an accident last night… he's in a coma" I said in a gloomy voice.

"What?! How?! What about Amy? How is she?!" she bombarded me with questions.

"They were coming home and a car hit him. He underwent surgery but he hasn't woken up yet. Amy is ok, she called me this afternoon and asked me to tell you; she didn't want you to be alone when you found out" I explained. As I watched her reaction, fighting back tears, I knew Amy was right. Then I continued "I'm planning on flying out to California. I want to see them and maybe help out with John".

"I want to go as well. I need to see him" she started pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hannigan you can't just leave your job, and what about Matt and Stella?"

"What about the kids?" Mr. Lewis asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Would you mind taking care of them for a few days? I'm flying out to California with Ella; Ricky was in an accident" Mrs. Hannigan explained.

"Oh my God, of course, you gone on; don't worry about anything" he reassured us.

* * *

**The next day**

**In California**

**Amy's POV**

I dropped by Mr. Boykewich's house this morning to tell him about Ricky. He was really worried and wanted to visit but before he did, he offered to stay with John until I got back from the hospital.

As I arrived to the hospital, I got to his room once again and he looked exactly the same.

I sat on the chair next to his bed and started talking to him. I don't even know if he could hear me, but it didn't hurt to try.

Suddenly, someone walked in his room. It was the same dark blonde woman that bumped into me yesterday as I was leaving the hospital.

"Hi, I didn't know anyone was here" she said.

"Good morning. I came in early" I replied.

"Sorry I didn't even introduce myself; I'm Clementine" she said.

"_Isn't Clementine the name of Ricky's ex-girlfriend?"_ I thought to myself, but quickly shook the thought out of my head because I remembered I hadn't introduced myself yet.

This is probably going to be awkward.

**Clementine's POV**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy" she said. My eyes widened as I realized who she was. I can't believe she's here by Ricky's side; it should be me.

"Oh… I uh, I didn't know you were here in California" I said.

"Hum, yeah…" was all she said. We stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other, when a nurse came in.

I sighed in relieve.

"Oh good morning, I didn't know he had visitors. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave now" the nurse said and we left his room.

"Well, I have to go. Nice to meet you" Amy said and quickly rushed out. I simply waved and we both exited the hospital.

This is all her fault; if she only knew who much I hated her right now…

I watched her walk away then grabbed a taxi cab and went by the auto shop to pick up Adrian's car. I paid the repair then dropped off the car at her house and parked it in her driveway. I didn't bother to text her or knock on her door; I just wanted to get out of here as fast as I could.

* * *

**2 days later**

**Ella's POV**

Mrs. Hannigan and I finally arrived to California. We quickly grabbed a cab and headed to the hotel; we decided to stay there because Ricky's apartment was too small for all of us.

As soon as we got settled in, we called Amy to let her know we had arrived and to find out in which hospital Ricky was admitted.

When we arrived to the hospital, we found Amy in the waiting room with John and we hugged each other. She had a few cuts on her face so apparently she was hurt as well.

"How is he?" Mrs. Hannigan asked her.

"He still hasn't woken up" she replied.

"And how are you? How are you dealing with everything?" Mrs. Hannigan asked worried.

"I've been better. I just want him to wake up. And hum… I made a decision… I'm moving here; I'm coming back to California" she informed us. Mrs. Hannigan and I were taken aback as we looked at each other.

"What do you mean you're moving here? What about school, your job, your life?" I asked.

"Ricky is going to need my help when he wakes up and I want to be by his side; we've been apart for too long" she answered.

"Amy, I know you love him, but what about you? You've been putting everyone else's needs first; you took a year off to take care of John, you got a job to help pay the bills after the fire and now you're leaving everything to take care of Ricky" I stated.

I know I was probably being a bit harsh, but I'm worried about her; she truly believes he's going to wake up, but what if he doesn't? She's going to be here all alone, away from her family.

"I'm flying back to New York to take care of my transfer to a university here so I could continue my education and I'll get a job here as well. I'm not forgetting completely about myself but I just can't leave him. I love him, I love John and I love all of you. I will always do everything I can for my family; and now I need to do this" she was sure of her decision.

"I'm very proud of you Amy" Mrs. Hannigan said with a smile and I could see her eyes watering up. I can't imagine how hard it was being for her.

* * *

**10 days later**

**Amy's POV**

After a few days, my mom went back to New York because she had her job, but Ella stayed behind to help me out with John, which I appreciated immensely.

I came to visit Ricky every single day, as well as his parents and friends. However the doctor would always tell us the same thing: there are no changes.

"Hey, it's me again" I whispered with a small smile as I approached his bed. Then I continued, "I'm flying out to New York next week to take care of my transfer. I'm moving here like you've always wanted! Oh and John has been asking for you every day…"

As I was chatting about everything I could remember, I could have sworn I saw his finger move slightly.

I stood from the chair nervously and stared at his hand fixedly.

A few seconds later, he moved both fingers. A gigantic grin formed on my face.

"Nurse!" I called out.

* * *

Please review :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Amy's POV**

"Nurse!" I called out after I saw Ricky slightly move his fingers. I really hope it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me.

Soon after, the nurse came into Ricky's room; "What happened?" she asked.

"He moved, I-I swear I saw him move" I said nervously.

She observed him for a while, but nothing happened.

"Come on, come on…" I whispered in a very low voice, staring fixedly at Ricky.

The nurse then turned to me, "you're probably just tired Amy, why don't yo-"

"Wait, look!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. The nurse turned to face Ricky again and we watched him slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh my God" she said with a smile and rushed out the room to get the doctor.

I had a big grin on my face as I approached his bed carefully.

"Hey" I whispered as I gazed at him. He slowly took in his surroundings, looking extremely confused.

Soon after, the doctor walked in; I backed away a little so he could examine Ricky.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My-my head hurts a bit, and my leg… w-what happened? Where am I?" Ricky finally spoke.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked. I bit my bottom lip nervously; the doctor has been telling us that anything could happen _if_ he ever woke up, and that we had to be prepared…

"Hum… I huh… I remember going out… yeah, with, hum, Amy. Then everything goes blank" He responded.

"Ok, that's ok. Now can you tell me your name?" the doctor questioned him.

"Richard Underwood, I'm 21 years old and I live in California. I'm fine, can someone just please tell me what happened?!" he was getting impatient, but I couldn't stop smiling; I was so glad and so relieve that he was finally awake.

I was standing behind the nurse, but decided to approach his bed "I can explain that part. We were walking home from that night club where you took me and a car hit you… You've been in a coma for almost 2 weeks…"

He looked at me with shock "2 weeks?" he asked, not believing it's been so long.

The doctor went on to explain everything to him since he got to the hospital. Afterwards, he left the room along with the nurse to call Ricky's parents.

We watched them exit the room then turned to face each other "I'm sorry I ruined that night. I just wanted you to have some fun aft-" I cut him off.

"Ricky are you crazy? You didn't ruin my night! You saved my life", he burrowed his eyebrows; he really doesn't remember anything from that night…

"I was in the middle of the street and the car was coming towards me. You pushed me out of the way, but you…" I looked down and didn't finish.

He widened his eyes "well then, I'm glad it's me on this bed. I wouldn't stand having to see you in a coma for 2 weeks and feeling hopeless" he uttered; I couldn't help but to chuckle slightly and shook my head.

"I don't even like to remember it… I've never felt so afraid… don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" I tried using a serious tone but right after, we both laughed.

* * *

**1 week later**

**Ricky's POV**

It's been a week since I woke up from my coma. Amy has been coming by every single day, as well as my parents. Jack, Grace and Adrian also came to visit a few times. Amy was going to bring by John, but I rather she didn't; I didn't want him to see me like this in a hospital.

My leg is still in a cast and the doctor said I'm going to have to keep it like this for 2 more weeks. However aside from that, he said all my tests came back great, so he's planning on discharging me this afternoon.

As I finished eating breakfast, my doctor came into my hospital room.

"Good morning Ricky. So how are you doing today?"

"Very anxious to go home!" I replied and he chuckled.

"Well then I bring you good news; you can finally go home. The nurse will be here in a short while to help you get dressed and I can call your parents or Amy to come pick you up" he said.

I sighed in relieve and smiled "thank you so much!"

After the nurse lend me a hand getting ready, my mom came to pick me up from the hospital. Because of the cast, I need more help than I would like to admit.

I sat down on the wheelchair and the nurse handed me my new "best friends": the crutches. My mom pushed my wheelchair down the hospital until we reached her car. She put away the crutches in the back seat and helped me into the car.

We finally arrived at my apartment; I stopped in from of the staircase and sighed. _Geez, there are so many steps…_ I thought.

"Give me your crutches and lean on me; I'll help you up the stairs" my mom said as she realized what I was thinking. I smiled back at her and realized there was no other way.

As we finally got upstairs, I took a deep breath and knocked on my door. I smiled as I saw Amy open the door.

"Ricky! I didn't know you were coming home this morning!" she said, hugging me excitedly.

"Amy, be careful" Margaret said as we both laughed at her excitement.

She backed away quickly "Oh you're right! I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"It's ok, it's ok. I just need to sit down. This staircase got me extremely exhausted" I said.

My mom and I entered the apartment and went straight to the couch and Amy shut the door behind us.

"John! Ella! Come see who is home!" Amy called out.

John came rushing into the living room with Ella right behind him and he squealed as he saw me; "Ricky!"

"Hey buddy! Come here; it's alright" I realized he was staring at my cast and was afraid to approach me.

"What's that?" he asked puzzled, pointing at my casted leg.

"Well I fell and hurt my leg, so the doctor had to put on this cast, but I'm going to be ok. Hey, I have an idea; do you want to write your name on my cast?" I suggested.

"I don't know how to write my name" he murmured shyly.

"Oh… hum, how about a drawing then? Yeah, I would rather a drawing anyways" I said and he nodded his head eagerly. We all giggled as we watched him rush to my room to get some markers.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I placed down my towel on the beach sand and took off my top and shorts. Underneath, I revealed my sexy light blue bikini and spotted two guys checking out Grace and me.

"Look at those guys over there" I said to Grace as I smiled back at them.

"Weren't you seeing that guy, Omar or something?" she asked puzzled.

"We broke it off, it was never really serious so, whatever" I answered and we both laid back on our beach towels.

"Hey did you hear; Ricky finally went home this morning!" Grace said.

"That's so good to hear! What a scare... for o minute there, I thought he wasn't going to wake up…" I confessed timidly.

"Yeah… but thank God he did".

"You know what we should do!? We should throw a welcome home party!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh I don't know… do you think that's a good idea?" Grace hesitated.

"Of course it is! We can even talk to Amy. Apparently she's still here, so we might as well get to know her and find out what's the deal between her and Ricky".

"Yeah, ok! By the way, have you seen Clementine? I tried calling her to tell her about Ricky, but her phone is turned off" she uttered.

"Now that you've mentioned it, no I haven't seen or heard from her. I was just glad she dropped off my car all fixed up" I replied with my eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin.

"So weird…" was all she said.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

Amy just came back from my room after putting John to sleep and sat down on the couch next to me and Ella.

"Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?" she rambled.

I laughed "Amy I'm fine, stop worrying".

"Ok, but if you need anythi-" I cut her off.

"I'll let you know" we both smiled as we gazed at each other.

"Well, I guess this is my cue" Ella said as she stood up.

"Wait, Ella where are you going to sleep?" Amy asked then turned to face me "when you where at the hospital John and I would sleep in your bed and Ella would sleep here on the sofa bed…"

"Oh I don't want to cause any trouble; I can just sleep on the floor" Ella said.

"Don't be silly; I can go sleep with John and you two sleep here" I replied.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, John kicks sometimes during the night and he can hurt you" Amy uttered.

We stood there in silence trying to figure out our sleeping arrangement. I wanted to suggest something, but I don't think Amy would be very comfortable with it.

All of a sudden, Ella looked at me and Amy then chuckled.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"There are two beds and we are four people… John and Ricky will each sleep on a bed…" Ella didn't finish her thought as she realized Amy was starting to blush.

"I don't think Am-" Amy interrupted me.

"No, it's ok. Go on and sleep next to John. I'll arrange something".

"Alright then, good night you two" Ella whispered and winked at me before leaving; I smirked.

Amy and I were still sitting on the couch and there was an awkward silence in the air after Ella left. I finally decided to speak, "I'm glad you're still here".

"What do you mean? Did you actually think I would leave you?" She asked frowning.

"I know you have to go back to New York; you have your job, school there…" I looked down.

"I'm not going back" I looked up at her surprised and she continued "I mean, I am going back to get my things organized, but… I… I'm moving… I'm coming back to California Ricky" she said biting her bottom lip.

"W-what? When did this happened!?" I asked with a grin and she giggled at my reaction.

"I don't know… I-I just realized I don't want to keep travelling back and forth to simply see you on holidays. And it's not fair to keep John and you apart like that. I, huh… I want t-to be with you Ricky" she stuttered. "I don't know what I would have done if-" I placed a finger over her lips before she could end her sentence.

I got closer to her and I was surprised when she didn't back away. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes.

Our lips were practically touching as I whispered "You're not getting rid of me that easily".

She smiled and pressed her lips against mine.

After we broke the kiss, I smirked at her and she cuddled against my chest as I wrapped my arm her.

"We should get some sleep, you're probably worn out" she said a few minutes later, looking up at me.

"Yeah, you're right" I replied and grabbed my crutches to help me up. We opened up the sofa bed and Amy put new bed sheets.

"Do you… you know… what any help getting ready for bed?" she asked bashfully. I realized she wasn't very comfortable and I didn't want to burden her.

"No, no it's ok" I replied and she turned around so I could change into some shorts and a white t-shirt.

It took me a while, but as soon as I was all set, I slowly crawled under the covers. Amy went to grab her own pajamas then stood on the other side of the bed looking at me slightly embarrassed.

"Do you mind…?" she murmured softly.

"Oh, sorry, sure" I said and shut my eyes. It's not like I haven't seen her without her clothes on before; but it has been a few years since, so I can understand her nervousness.

"Ok, you can look now" she finally whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed; she was wearing a pink tank top and small striped pajama shorts.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, blushing once again.

"You just… look really nice Amy" I smirked.

"Thank you. Now stop, you're making me blush" we both laughed quietly and she finally lay down a few inches away from me and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Ricky" she whispered.

"Goodnight Amy" I replied and soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) ****  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Life's Road Trip**

**Thank you everyone for your support, I really appreciate the reviews :) I want to especially thank brittvdv and karlidylanfa for your suggestions. It means a lot and I'm considering everything!**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

The sunshine lit up the small apartment's living room as Ricky and Amy were fast asleep on the sofa bed.

Amy had her back turned to Ricky. Gradually, she opened up her eyes and yawned. The first thing she did was to look down at Ricky's hand which was touching the bare skin of her stomach causing her to blush. She softy put her hand over his and slowly turned to face him. She smiled as she watched him sleeping so peacefully.

**Amy's POV**

"Mommy?" said John, walking in the living room still rubbing his eyes. I gently got out of bed and approached my son.

"Good morning buddy" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Why were you sleeping next to Ricky?" he asked innocently.

"Well… there weren't any more beds. Come on, I'll fix you up some breakfast" I replied.

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up to an incredible smell of fresh made pancakes. I rubbed my eyes and spotted Amy and John in the kitchen eating breakfast. The sight of them made me smile so I decided to join them. Amy must have noticed that I was trying to get up as she rushed to my side.

"Hey, good morning! Do you need any help?" she promptly asked.

"No. I'm fine Amy, really" I replied as I stood up slowly and grabbed my crutches.

"What is that amazing smell?" Ella asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Mommy and I made pancakes Aunt Ella!" John answered eagerly.

We all smiled and sat down around the kitchen table for breakfast. I watched Amy as she helped John sit on the chair and prepared him a plate. She was incredible with him; I just hope I don't screw up as a parent.

* * *

**A few days later**

**Ricky's POV**

It's been four days since I came home from the hospital and I am going crazy. This cast is making my leg itchy, but I can't scratch it, I'm tired of these stupid crutches, which I can't get used to and I hate feeling useless in my own home!

Needless to say, I sound like a whinny teenage girl.

After we all finished eating dinner, Amy and Ella went inside to get John ready for bed and to finish packing. Amy was leaving for New York tomorrow morning to organize her stuff out there.

I was still sitting at the kitchen table and stared at the pill of dishes in the sink. It was driving me insane, so after a few seconds I stood up and hooped to the sink.

"Ricky, what are you doing?" Amy scolded as she entered the kitchen.

I slammed my hand against the counter angrily and yelled "I was just trying to wash these dirty dishes, ok! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"I was just trying to help!" she started to raise her voice as well.

"Yeah well I don't need your help! Or anyone else's help! And if you're just coming back to California because you feel sorry for me, then don't!" as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, I regretted them.

She looked at me with such sad eyes; her face expression was killing me.

"Amy, I-"

"Is that what you think?! That I feel sorry for you?! Ricky I'm coming back because I want to be with you! Because seeing you on that bed after the accident… Everyone telling me that there was a chance you would never wake up…" she paused for a few seconds and then continued "those were the worse few weeks of my life! I was so **scared** of losing you… I **couldn't** lose you!"

She pressed her lips together, pulling back tears.

I started walking towards her and finally pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't mean any of it. I never wanted to hurt you".

She held onto me tightly "I've missed you **so** much Ricky. And I'm not only talking about these past few weeks…"

I placed my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so I could look into her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry..." I whispered and leaned in slowly to capture her lips with mine. Our kiss was gentle and yet full of passion.

After her lips parted from mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist once again. This was the first time we held onto each other this firmly since I left all those years ago. Silence invaded the kitchen as we just stood there together. I could feel my shirt getting a little wet as she cried in my embrace, but I didn't mind. All I knew is that I wanted to stay like this right now. With her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

Once I arrived at the airport, I almost instantly saw my mom waving eagerly at me. I smiled and practically ran towards her.

"I've missed you so much! How was your flight? How is everyone?" she immediately bombarded me with questions, as usual.

"My flight was fine, and everyone is doing great" I answered while we walked towards her car.

"So are you having second thoughts on moving to California?" my mom asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"You tell me. I know you Amy".

"It's not that I'm having second thoughts. I want to be with Ricky, it's just… I don't know. I made this decision in a desperate moment… What if I rushed into this?"

"Sweetie, listen to me. I know it's a lot of changes: transferring school, leaving friends, family, moving away, but this is what you've always wanted, even if at times you didn't want to admit it to yourself. Believe me when I say this is really hard for me, watching my little girl leave… but I know you're going to be happy with Ricky, raising your son together. And well, I haven't told you girls yet, but after Ella graduates from Hudson University, I'm planning on moving back to California. So we won't be apart for that long" she said smiling.

"Thanks mom. I really needed to hear that. I love you".

"I love you too Amy".

When we arrived, I finally walked in my apartment again. Everything looked pretty much the same; it's not like we've been gone for that long anyways. I texted everyone saying I had arrived safely and then went on to put away my things. As soon as I finished, I went downstairs to my mom's apartment to hang out with everyone.

My mom, Mr. Lewis and I sat on the couch catching up on everything.

"So Amy, do you know where you're going to live when you move to California?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"I-I don't know. I haven't thought about that. I've been living at Ricky's apartment to help out, but after he gets his cast off, I don't know".

"Well I'm sure Ricky is going to invite you to stay with him" said Mr. Lewis.

"I-"

My mom interrupted me "I don't think she'll feel comfortable moving in with Ricky. They just got back together".

Mr. Lewis continued "but it would be easier, because of John. And it's not like they'll do anything they haven't done before… if you know what I mean".

_Oh God is he actually talking about Ricky and I… you know… how embarrassing!_ I thought to myself. They were discussion this situation as if I wasn't even in the room. But the truth is I really don't know where I'm going to stay when I get back, Ricky and I haven't talked about it yet.

* * *

**The next day**

**Amy's POV**

I just arrived on school campus to get this over with. I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone call out my name and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Aliso- I mean, professor Juergens".

"No Amy, you can call Alison. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation or something?"

"Yeah, well I'm actually transferring school…" I said.

"What?! Why? Is it because of me?" she asked confused.

"No no! I'm moving back to California to be with my boyfriend, it's not fair for him to be away from John, my son. I mean, our son" I explained.

"Oh, so you two made up?" she asked, causing me to blush.

"Yeah, but we're taking things slow".

_How am I planning on taking things slow, when there is a chance I might move in with Ricky?! _I thought. But that's not important right now.

She stared at me for a while, then quickly looked into her briefcase and took out a pen and her teacher's agenda. She ripped out a small piece of paper and wrote down something.

"Here, this is my number. You don't need to keep it if you don't want to, but if you ever need anything… you know… just give me a call" she said with a smile as she handed me the piece a paper.

I can't believe she's actually suggesting we can keep contact with each other. I never thought this would ever happen; having a normal conversation with my biological mother. Deep down she really does care about me, she's not that heartless person I painted her out to be during all these years. I could even almost swear I saw her genuinely sadden when I said I was moving.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**In California: 1 week later**

**Ricky's POV**

I was sitting in front of the doctor nervously as he checked my x-ray quietly. Ella and John had driven me to the hospital for my first appointment since I was discharged.

After a little while he looked over his desk to see my cast and finally spoke "nice drawing you have there" referring to the colored scribbles John had made when I got back home.

I chuckled, looking down at my cast as well "Thanks".

Then he continued "Alright then, ready to get that cast off?"

"Really? I thought I would have to keep this for another week" I asked.

"No need, your bones have healed properly. Unless you like the feeling" he joked.

"No no, you have no idea how badly I want to get it off. This is such good news. Thank you" I stated in relief, causing him to chuckle.

After getting the cast off, I shook my doctor's hand and thanked him for everything.

As soon as I got to the waiting room, Ella and John stood up.

"Ricky, you got the cast off!" Ella exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, finally!"

"What happened to my drawing?" John asked, looking a bit disappointed.

I picked him up and we started walking out of the hospital towards the car, "well buddy, the doctor liked it so much that I told him he could keep it. I hope you don't mind".

"It's ok, I can make another one for you!" he said causing Ella and I to giggle.

After we buckled him up in his car seat, I opened the front door to get into the car when Ella said "You're good with him. You're going to make a great dad".

"You think so? I don't know… This whole thing terrifies me" I confessed.

"I **know** so. Don't worry about it too much. You think Amy knew what she was doing at first? She was just as terrified as you are now, maybe even more, but look how she turned out".

"She really is amazing" I said and we both smiled. This was just what I needed to hear. I can do this. I want to be a good dad and take care of John. Now all we need to do is tell him that I'm his father…

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Life's Road Trip**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

"And they lived happily ever after. The end" I concluded John's story, sitting down on the bed next to him. Ella wasn't coming to sleep right away, so I asked her if I could put John to sleep tonight.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked, realizing his eyes were still wide opened.

He pouted "I can't sleep".

"Why not buddy?"

"I miss my mommy" he replied sadly.

"I know you do, but don't you like hanging out here with me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah but… I still miss mommy…"

"Well she'll be back tomorrow, so you better go to sleep, ok?" his face lit up when I told him Amy was finally coming home, then he quickly closed his eyes, pretending he was already asleep.

I chuckled silently then kissed his head and left the room.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I paced around my condo while talking on the phone with Grace "I think this weekend is perfect for the welcome home party! Ricky finally removed his cast and school doesn't start for another few days".

"Ok, but I don't think Ricky is going to want anything big, so let's keep it simple" Grace said on the other side of the phone.

"Don't worry Grace. When can you come over? We need to pick some stuff up" I asked.

"I'm free this afternoon. I'll just call Jack to tell him" she replied.

* * *

**In New York**

**Amy's POV**

I was standing in front of my mother, Mr. Lewis and my 2 little foster siblings with my luggage.

"So, this is it?" my mom asked with watery eyes.

"I guess so… I took care of my transfer, spoke to my boss at the clothing store and packed everything upstairs. I'm only taking the most important stuff right now, then when I sort out my living arrangement-"

"I'll send you the rest of your things. Don't worry Amy" said my mom smiling.

"Ok then…" I gave everyone a warm hug and after saying goodbye, my mom drove me to the airport.

As we arrived, I checked in my luggage and finally got to the gate.

I turned to my mother, she was already wiping away a tear "mom please, you're going to make me cry!"

"I can't help it Amy. I might not be your biological mother, but you **are** my daughter… and this is hard on any parent".

I hugged her tightly and whispered "you **are** my mother. I don't care what anyone else says".

After a few seconds we parted, "but it's not like we won't see each other again! We'll talk everyday if you want and we'll visit. Plus in less than 2 years when Ella graduates, you'll be back in California so…" I gave her a reassuring smile. I was making such a big effort not to cry, I didn't want her to be even more worried.

* * *

**In California**

**Ricky's POV**

Ella, John and I waited impatiently at the airport for Amy. Her plane had just arrived according to the monitors.

"Where's mommy?" John asked, standing on his tiptoes as we watched a group of people walking through the airport arrival gate.

I shifted my head as well, trying to see her.

Suddenly John screamed out "Mommy!" as he spotted Amy and ran towards her.

She let go of her luggage and scooped him up when he reached her.

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much!" she said, holding onto him.

When she finally looked at me, her eyes widened and a grin formed on her face "Ricky, you got your cast off! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He wanted to surprise you" Ella responded mockingly.

I gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her luggage and we all walked back to the car.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

After dinner, I took a long hot bath while Ella cleaned up the kitchen and Ricky put John to sleep.

When I finally got back to the living room, Ella and Ricky were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Amy, I'm glad you're here. I was just telling Ricky that I booked my flight today; I'm going back home" Ella said.

I sat down between both of them "when are you leaving? I was hoping to have you around a little longer".

"I can't Amy. School's starting soon and you guys don't need me anymore. Ricky's doing great now and you guys have **a lot** to discuss so… I'm leaving in two days".

"Well I'm going to miss you!" I said, with a small pout.

"I'm going to miss you two. All of you! But we'll keep in touch. Anyways, I was just waiting to tell you that. I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired. Goodnight" she said and went inside.

Ricky was gazing at me "are you sad?" he asked.

"A bit. It's going to be weird not living with her anymore… but she is right… we… need to talk".

"Actually, I need to talk to you too, but you go first" he said.

"Huh ok, well, I've been thinking and… maybe I should… get my own place" I finally let out.

Ricky looked at me confused "why? Don't you feel comfortable here?"

"Because we just got back together and… you promised we would take things slow".

"And we can still take things slow. Amy, I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I just think it would be easier if you stayed here. I can help you out with John and you wouldn't have to pay rent at a new place. It's a win-win situation" he said smiling, but I still wasn't very convinced so he continued "how about this, if it makes you feel better, when Ella goes back to New York, you can sleep with John in my bed, and I'll stay here on the sofa bed".

I knew he had a point, it would be easier. So after a few seconds, I finally gave in "all right".

He gave me his signature smirk knowing he got what he wanted and I kissed him.

"Thank you" I simply said. He lay back against the couch and threw his arm around me, as I cuddled into his chest.

"So what did **you** want to talk about?" I asked.

"John. I want to tell him everything Amy".

I sat up straight again, "I know. I completely forgot we were going to tell him, it's just been such a crazy summer… I haven't even told him we were moving here".

"So what are we waiting for? Let's just do it".

I bit my lower lip nervously "ok" I said.

He pulled me in for a hug "Thank you Amy, this is really important for me".

I smiled and afterwards we started getting ready for bed.

As soon as we got under the covers, I lay my head on Ricky's chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I saw Alison when I was in New York" I whispered.

"What happened? Did you talk?"

"I told her I was moving back here. Can you believe she gave me her phone number in case I ever needed anything?"

"Wow, that's surprising. But… do you want her involved in your life?" Ricky asked.

"I've always wanted to meet her, you know that. But Mrs. Hannigan is my mother; she was there when I needed her the most and took care of me. I guess with Alison, I'm just going to let things play out and see what happens".

"Whatever decision you make, I'll support you" he reassured me and gently kissed the top of my head.

"Oh by the way, Jack called today. Apparently Adrian and Grace want to throw me a welcome home party this Saturday" he informed me.

"Why?" I asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, I guess it was Adrian's idea; she thought it would be good after all we went through these past weeks. I actually think it might be a good thing, this way you get to meet my friends outside a hospital" he answered.

"Ok, I guess it could be good. But… is your ex-girlfriend going to be there?"

"I don't think so" he replied.

* * *

**3 days later: Friday morning**

**Amy's POV**

"Ricky, where are we going?" I asked curiously from the passenger seat of his car. Ricky was driving and John was sitting in the back seat staring out the window.

"It's a surprise. You'll see soon enough" he replied and smiled at me.

We were planning on talking to John today, however after breakfast Ricky said he wanted to take us some place before we did. I've been asking him all morning what he was planning, but he wouldn't say a word.

"Are we there yet?" John asked tiredly.

"Almost buddy" Ricky said.

As we were driving, I stared at the view and started to recognize a few things. I looked at Ricky with surprise "Ricky! Are we were I think we are?" I asked excitedly.

He tilted his head and smirked.

When we finally arrived, I could practically feel a tears forming in my eyes. We all got out of the car and looked around.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" John asked, looking up at me.

"I'm just happy" I said.

"Why?" John asked intrigued.

Ricky wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the head.

"This is where mommy grew up" I replied with a smile, standing in front of the lake where I used to play with Ricky and my other foster siblings while my mom watched us from one of the wood picnic table.

We were back where it all began; in the town we grew up in, where we fell in love and where we most likely would have been happy if I hadn't moved to New York after that horrible fire.

John started running around while Ricky and I walked towards a picnic table and sat down.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ricky asked, without any of us taking are eyes off John.

I shrugged "I don't know. I'm actually feeling nervous… where do we start?"

**Ricky's POV**

I could tell Amy was getting nervous about talking to John and seeing his reaction. I knew it, because I was feeling the same.

I turned to Amy and put my hands on her shoulders, "Amy calm down. We don't have to explain every single detail; he's only 3 years old. It's going to be ok, we'll do this together".

"Your right, I'm sorry" she paused for a few seconds then called out "John, Come here please!".

As soon as he heard Amy, he came running towards us. She sat him down on the bench next to her and we both looked at him.

"What is it mommy?"

She began "there are a few things Ricky and I want to talk to you about".

He looked at us with a confused expression, "Am I in trouble?"

"No buddy, you're not" Amy reassured him, then continued "John… How would you like to move here, to California? Live here… with Ricky?" John stared at us for a little while.

"What about grandma and Aunt Ella?" he asked.

"We won't be able to see them everyday like before, but we can still talk to them on the phone and see them on the computer. Plus we can visit them and they'll visit us" Amy replied. I didn't know when to intervene, but I guess I should let Amy explain him these parts. She does know him better…

"What about my school and my friends?" Amy looked at me and I could tell she was asking for help.

"We'll find you a new school here and you'll make new friends. And whenever you go visit New York, you can see your other friends" I said.

"Why are moving here mommy?"

Amy took a deep breath "because… hum… ok, remember when you wanted to know where your daddy was and who he was?"

John simply nodded his head.

"Well… baby… Ricky is your daddy" she finally said.

I smiled at him, but he looked at me with a serious face.

"You're my daddy?" was the first thing he asked me.

"Yeah buddy. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner…"

"Mommy said you're always on trips… is that why you never came to see me?" I looked at Amy a bit confused. That was probably the excuse she had given him to explain the fact that I wasn't around.

"Something like that… But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. So… I would really love it if you and mommy stayed here with me".

He looked at the ground then looked back up at me "will you play ball with me whenever I want?"

I chuckled "of course".

Amy promptly interrupted "but not in the house! The rules haven't changed John".

John and I laughed at her reaction.

Afterwards John squinted and asked "Will you pick me up at school like David's daddy always does?" his serious tone almost made me laugh.

"I don't know who David is, but I will pick you up whenever I can".

He smiled "Okay".

"Okay?" Amy repeated looking at me then back to John.

"We can move here mommy".

Amy stretched out her arms as John stood up on the bench and gave her a tight hug.

**Amy's POV**

As I hugged John, he whispered in my ear "can I call him daddy?"

I whispered back "do you want to?"

He nodded his head happily in agreement and I smiled.

"Ok then. Now go give daddy a hug".

I picked John up and placed him in Ricky's arms, then watched them hug each other emotionally; it was one of the best things I have ever seen.

"So John, do you want to go see my secret hiding place when I was a kid?" Ricky asked.

John looked at him with wide eyes "secret place?! Yay!" he said eagerly.

"Ricky, that place is too dangerous to take him" I scolded worriedly.

"Relax Amy, we'll be careful".

"Please mommy" John supplicated, looking at me with puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "ok, fine, but you have to do as we say".

John nodded his head and eagerly began to walk in front of us.

As soon as we arrived to the old house, all those old memories came rushing back to my head.

Ricky walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "do you remember the last time we were here together?" he whispered into my ear.

I blushed and looked at John "how can I forget?"

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "it was the best night of my life".

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me.

"Ew!" said John.

We smiled into the kiss, then parted and looked at him as he grimaced.

"Come on, let's go inside" Ricky said, picking up John.

When we finally found the broken window that we would use to enter the house, Ricky jumped in. He took a quick look inside then stretched out his hands and I carefully placed John in Ricky's opened arms. After they were both inside, Ricky helped me in. The house still looked the same; full of spider webs, dust, no furniture and one or two cracked windows.

We made our way through the house until we finally reached the room where Ricky and I used to hang out.

We both smiled with surprise that the several empty paint cans were still in place; even the little stool and the sticks Ricky would use to play the "drums" were here.

John looked at the organized cans then back at Ricky and me "what's that?" he asked curiously.

"That is your daddy's old drum set; well, it's what he would use to pretend he was playing the drums when we were kids" I answered.

John looked at me amazed and promptly asked "can I play?!"

Ricky and I both laughed at his enthusiasm. Not long after, Ricky walked over to the wooden stool and sat down, then John sat on Ricky's lap and they each grabbed a stick, hitting the empty cans.

They were simply making noise, but I really didn't care. This moment was simply **perfect**.

* * *

**August 2012 **

**Amy's POV**

"_Dear Diary,_

_My life feels like a rollercoaster, literally. But I think it's finally composing itself._

_I'm moving back to California, John already knows that Ricky's his father and I can finally be with __**my**__ family. There's just one thing missing-"_

"Is that what I think it is?" I heard Ricky asking from behind me. He tried to see what I was writing so I quickly closed my diary and stood up for the kitchen chair, hiding it behind my back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending I had no idea what he was referring to.

"I can't believe you still keep a diary! I remember you would write in that every single day, and I have to confess, I was always so curious... Can I read it?" he asked wrapping his arms around me, trying to grab my diary that was behind me.

"No, you may not!" I held onto it firmly and we both started to laugh.

He finally backed away and asked "So do you write about me?"

I took a few steps towards him and approached my lips to his, without touching "that is for me to know and you to **never **find out".

"You know I could just read it when you're asleep, right?" he said mischievously.

My eyes were drawn into slits "you wouldn't dare".

He tilted his head and smirked playfully.

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

Today is the party that Adrian's hosting at her house. I told her I didn't want anything especial, just a small get together really, because we were bringing John along and I didn't want Amy to feel uncomfortable.

As we were walking to Adrian's door, I looked back at Amy and John, and watched as she stopped and just stared at Adrian's car parked in her driveway.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

I walked back towards her "Amy, what's wrong?"

"T-this car… I-I remember it… Ricky, this was the c-car!" she stuttered nervously. I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Hey guys!" we heard Grace approach us alongside with Jack.

I gave them a small smile, but they knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

* * *

**I've decided to only update this story after I reach 100 reviews, so please let me know what you think :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Life's Road Trip**

**I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! They really are encouraging, s****pecially now with all the schoolwork lining up… **

**So please continue! ****:)**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

As we got inside, I turned on the T.V. and zapped through the channels looking for some cartoons to keep John entertained and even showed him a box of toys that I had gotten from my parents house, in case he wanted to play.

Once John was settled, the 5 of us went into the kitchen.

"Alright, Amy what exactly do you remember?" Ricky asked, leaning his back against the counter. Everyone was too nervous to sit down, so we all scattered around, facing each other.

"I remember seeing you lying on the ground a-and I ran towards you… I looked at the side because the car had stopped for a split second. I-It all happened so fast, I didn't even think I would recognized it, b-but I could almost swear that was the car!" she explained nervously.

"Wait wait, are you insinuating that I…? That's crazy! And impossible! I was at a club that night, ask Grace! We were together!" I argued.

"And Clementine… she was with us as well…" Grace stated in a low voice. I looked at her and saw a worried frown on her face; she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Didn't Clementine leave that night without you guys in Adrian's car? Yeah, I even had to pick you both up from the club" Jack said looking at Grace and me.

"She did…" Grace simply said.

"Now hold on a sec, are you guys implying that Clementine tried to kill me?" Ricky said in disbelieve.

"Actually, she tried to kill **me**. The car was driving towards me when you pulled me out of the way" Amy clarified, crossing her arms.

"Why would she do this?" Ricky asked angrily, his hands slamming down against the counter. I've seen this infuriated Ricky before; with his red face, flaring nostrils and his hands closed into fists.

It's not a good thing.

I looked up at Grace worriedly, until she finally spoke "she must have found out you were back with Amy… She was really upset when you two broke up".

"This is **so** messed up" Jack exclaimed, shaking his head.

We were all rendered speechless. Ricky ran his hand through his hair, Grace shook her head and Amy looked at the floor with her arms still crossed.

"Has anyone heard from Clementine lately?" I suddenly asked.

Everyone shook their heads, bringing back silence to the kitchen. All we could hear were sounds coming from the cartoons in the other room and some occasional giggles from John.

Amy shifted her head towards the living room to check and John and then turned back to us.

Jack faced Ricky and asked "So what are you going to do now? Are you guys going to call the police?"

I quickly interjected "police? You guys have to think this through carefully! Even if it was Clementine, she was driving **my** car! I don't want to be accused of anything I didn't do!"

"Don't worry Adrian, I know it wasn't you. But I don't know what I'm going to do…" Ricky said.

After a while, Grace spoke out "Look, I know this was a shock for everyone, but can we just put this aside for the rest of the afternoon and enjoy each other's company? Adrian and I really wanted this to be a stress-free party…"

Everyone looked at each other and we all nodded in agreement then walked back into the living room.

John was now playing on the floor with some small cars that he had found in the toy box. Once he saw us coming back from the kitchen, he promptly stood up and ran towards Ricky.

"Daddy, look at these cool cars!" the little boy exclaimed, handing Ricky a small red car.

Grace and I looked at each other stunned and I mouthed "Daddy?". I mean, we both knew he was John's father, but the fact that it was now all out in the open was a surprise.

Finally, Grace, Amy and Ricky sat respectively on the couch, while Jack and I sat on the chairs in front of them.

Grace was sitting next to Amy and staring at her necklace "Amy, that's a beautiful locket".

Amy looked down at her vintage heart blue lily locket necklace and smiled "thanks. Actually, Ricky gave it to me on my 15th birthday".

"Wow, you two really have known each other for a long time" I stated surprised.

"Practically all our lives" Ricky said, placing his arm over Amy's shoulders protectively and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. I've never seen him so… happy before. Not even when he was with Clementine; and they dated for like a year.

"I was 5 years old when I met him" Amy clarified.

"So what happened? Ricky never liked to talk about you or anything from his past and I'm sorry, but I'm so curious!" everyone laughed at Grace's statement, "What? I'm a hopeless romantic, alright?" she concluded.

"It's ok Grace. I had to move to New York after a fire burned down our foster home and Ricky had to stay behind because he had been adopted that year. We were separated and ended up moving on with our lives" Amy explained.

Grace looked at her with a sad expression "that is so sad!"

Amy smiled and entwined her finger with Ricky's, squeezing his hand gently.

"So Amy, how was Ricky as a kid? And don't omit the embarrassing stories!" I asked, trying to break the obvious iceberg. Eventually I guess it worked, at least it got us all laughing and telling stories, but mostly temporarily forgetting all those worried thoughts that were wandering in our heads.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

We finally got home from Adrian's place. Ricky was carrying a sleeping John in his arms so he went to put him to bed in his room while I went to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

I could still feel my hands shaking from recent events. Never would I have imagined this could be happening… I just wanted to start my life with my boyfriend and our son without drama!

But who am I kidding…

And now what are we going do to? Should we tell the police? Will Ricky be able to do that to his ex-girlfriend? Or is he hesitant because he still has feelings for her?

I was going crazy with the amount of doubts and thoughts that rushed through my mind.

Suddenly, a familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "How are you doing?" Ricky asked, as he came back from inside.

I leaned my head against the kitchen wall, crossing my arms "I've been better. So much for finally getting my life on tracks… Ricky, what are we going to do?"

He shrugged "I don't know… I still can't believe it was really her" he answered, running his hand through his hair.

I stood up straight "but what if it was her? I mean, if she acted like that just because she found out we were back together, what do you think she'll do when she finds out you have a son with me? What if she tries to hurt John?!"

I began to feel more and more anxious at the thought of her doing anything to John and I know Ricky caught on to that.

He walked over to me and took my hands into his own "Amy, she's not going to hurt John. Not if I can help it".

I took a deep breath "I'm just… scared Ricky".

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace.

"I know, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you or John" he whispered.

I held on to him firmly and closed my eyes as a single tear ran down my cheek.

Silence invaded the kitchen while we stood there in each other's arms, until Ricky finally whispered "I love you Amy".

This was the first time he had said it since we got back together.

I backed away slightly from his embrace. He brought his hand to my face and wiped away my tear with his thumb.

I smiled and gazed into his eyes "I love you too Ricky".

He leaned in slowly and captured my lips. Our kiss was soft at first, but soon after became more intense. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to him.

As the kiss became deeper with passion, I began to feel Ricky slide his hand under my shirt and caressing my lower back with his fingers.

I broke the kiss with a gasp and saw a nervous look on his face.

**Ricky's POV**

"I'm sorry Amy! I-I got carried away" I uttered nervously, after she pulled away from me.

"No no, Ricky, don't apologize". She smiled shyly, but soon after her smile faded away.

She gently placed her hands on my chest and slowly ran them down to my abs. I looked at her a little confused.

"Amy-" I said, but she placed her finger over my lips and reached up to kiss me once again.

"I want you" she whispered into the kiss.

Her words echoed in my ears and I couldn't help but smirk.

She bit her bottom lip slightly and I brought my face down, smashing my lips against hers.

Our kiss was fiery and spoke of wanting more. I missed her so much; her skin, her scent, her lips, her body… I was longing to have her in my arms again and I never want to let her go.

I pulled her closer to me as she looped her arms around my neck and we deepened the kiss.

After teasing her for a little while, I slipped my tongue between her parted lips and our tongues battled against each other for dominance. I could feel excitement rush through my body and I know she felt the same as she moaned while my hands roamed her body.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, continuously capturing her heated lips with mine. I walked a few steps forward and sat her on the kitchen counter, moving to stand between her opened legs.

**Amy's POV**

I loved the feeling of his hands on my body, the way his lips moved with mine; every kiss, every touch spoke of true desire and hunger we had for each other.

I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him eagerly as his hands grasped my thighs. After a while, his hands moved upwards and he began tugging on the hem of my shirt. I broke the kiss, lifting my hands up for him to remove it completely over my head and revealed my black lace bra. We were both breathing heavily as he simply gazed at my figure. I blushed nervously, not knowing what he was thinking, until he finally brought his eyes to mine "you are so beautiful" he whispered hoarsely. I bit my lower lip, wanting desperately to feel his body against mine.

Noticing the lust reflected in his eyes, I ran my hands down his chest, quickly pulling his black t-shirt over his head. I threw his shirt on the floor, not caring where it had landed, and urgently pulled his mouth to mine once more.

His lips left mine and he kissed along my jaw, my throat all the way to my shoulder. I couldn't help but let escape slight moans as he knew exactly where my soft spots were. At the same time, his left hand ran up by back, stopping at the hook of my bra and he unfastened it. He pushed the bra straps down my arms and continued to kiss my left shoulder, until the garment was on the floor.

He worked his way back up my throat, my ear, my cheek, until his mouth finally returned to my own and he kissed me ever so softly. I smiled into the kiss at his gentleness and felt his lips reciprocate the smile.

I clutched at his shoulders, pressing my breasts against his bare chest and I surrendered to his warmth and tenderness.

This is what I wanted, want I **needed**.

I've been afraid to admit it for so long… but having Ricky by my side again is what I've been hoping for ever since he walked out of our foster home to live with his adopted parents.

It's all I've ever dreamt about.

And I'm not letting worried thoughts or meaningless doubts take this away from me.

* * *

**So what do you think they should do about Clementine? **  
**Can I get at least 5 reviews, please? :)**


End file.
